Punjabbed
by ThePenWieldingRose
Summary: Third and final installment to "Behind the Trapdoors" and "Of Phantoms and Men". The year is 2015, and Melody Bolton is wary of the strange occurrences in the Opera Garnier. Most of all, she is suspicious of the co-manager and owner, Erik Chevalier. Who are these specters that haunt the opera house and how is he connected to them? Erik/OC.
1. The Unexpected

**A/N: **Hi everyone! For those of you returning that have read "Behind the Trapdoors" and "Of Phantoms and Men", welcome to the final installment! I hope you'll enjoy this and please let me know what you think of it! Happy reading, and thank you for your continued support! (PS- I own nothing except the OCs -_ Phantom of the Opera_ is owned by Gaston Leroux).

* * *

><p><strong>Punjabbed<strong>

**Chapter One – The Unexpected**

_Paris, France_

_January 1, 2010_

_The Catacombs of the Palais Garnier_

The mist lazily rolled off of the lake towards him, curling around his body as he gripped the pristine white mask in his left hand. He gazed out across the dark, quiet waters, the docks on the far side empty and cold, just like the passages which led to the tombs of his ancestors on the _Rue Scribe_ road. Just how many times had his great-great-grandfather stood there, as he did now, staring into the darkness and wondering what the future held for him, while his secret, lavish abode bid him to return to the safety that it offered just behind him…?

Looking down at his right hand, he gazed affectionately at the old locket that he recently found in his father's study, along with the hidden briefcase that contained an assortment of documents that the world had never seen. Raising his open palm towards his face, he could see the two faces of the unusual couple inside the antique piece of jewelry, forever facing one another. Curling his fingers together, he clasped it shut, whispering, "I won't let you down…any of you." Slipping the item into his pant pocket, he glanced once more at the old mask, a strange, calm sensation washing over him as he bright it to his barren face. Placing the mask upon his skin, glared out into the darkness, his eyes glowing like fiery coals.

"The Phantom of the Opera has returned at last."

* * *

><p><strong>~OG~<strong>

_January 5, 2015_

_Manhattan, New York, USA_

"Grandma!"

The middle-aged woman beamed as she knelt down to catch her grandson in her arms. "Hey, you!" she grinned, kissing the red-headed boy. "Have you been good?"

"Duh," he rolled his eyes, earning a laugh from the woman.

"Girls! Guess who's back?" the woman called out, hearing the footsteps of her two youngest children as they rushed to greet their guests.

"Aunt Melody!" young Riley cried, his blue eyes sparkling as he saw his beloved aunts. "Auntie Rose!"

The two girls rushed in, both of them grinning at the sight of their ever-growing nephew. "Hi, Riley!" Rose exclaimed, a heartwarming smile gracing her face as her soft honey-blonde curls swayed around her seraphic face, her bangs bobbing gently over her large milk chocolate eyes. She kissed him sweetly upon his brow, earning a grin from the nine-year-old boy before he embraced her. "We've missed you!"

"I missed you, too," he responded cheerily. Turning his head, he winked at the elder sister. "I saw your pictures online, Aunt Mel."

"And I see you can't stop growing," grinned the young woman, tossing her wavy dark brown hair over her shoulder as her own bright brown eyes glistened at the boy. "You're going to be bigger than me soon!"

"That's what Dad says," Riley laughed, spinning around to face his father. "Right, Dad?"

Benjamin Bolton stepped forth as he chuckled, running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair before slipping his jacket off of his frame. "That's right, Riles." He, too, shared his sisters' brown eyes, full of excitement and hope at the news he held back on the tip of his tongue.

Proud mother and grandmother, Hailey Bolton, arose to her feet and embraced her eldest child, kissing his forehead. "Come on in, Ben. I can tell you didn't just drop by to say hello…what have you been up to?"

"You won't believe me, but I'll tell you anyways," he winked impishly, motioning for them to gather in the recently refurbished living room. Plopping down comfortably on the pristine white couch, he leaned back and stretched his arms over the back of the seat. "So, Mom…your new clothing line's doing great. I keep seeing advertisements for it on every bus, even in Europe-"

"Spit it out, you tease!" Melody demanded, tossing a cushion at his head, which he skillfully blocked. "The last we heard of you was that you planned to go to Paris!"

"Well, I _am_," he smiled smugly, fixing his collar before ruffling his son's hair. "Remember I mentioned that there's a gentleman in Paris who's an instructor and manager of the _Palais Garnier_?"

"Chevalier, I think," Rose nodded, glancing over at her mother and sister to see what they thought of all this mystery.

"He's been an acquaintance for a few years now," Ben continued, his smile becoming broader as he began to unravel the good news. "He's an amazing man – great teacher, phenomenal composer and musician. His sister helps him run the _Garnier_ along with their – she's the dance instructor there."

"Dad!" Riley pouted, poking his father in the ribs. "Just tell 'em!"

The man laughed as he leaned forth, sitting on the edge of his seat. "Erik Chevalier reviewed a new piece of mine around Christmastime and asked me to collaborate with him on a new production to perform in the Opera House!"

Melody squealed in delight at the news while Rose gasped in awe. Hailey laughed and cried all at once, rubbing her knuckles against her eyes as the tears poured down her face.

"That's fantastic news-!" Rose began.

"There's more," he grinned wickedly. "The Chevalier family has decided to sponsor a new event – it's going to be a showcase from the best performers found around the globe. They'll be placed into teams and will each get a chance to display their hard work and talent, and there'll be talent scouts, and food, and fireworks – the whole shebang! It'll take place, hopefully, by April or May, and I'll be helping – I'm one of the co-managers for the troops!"

The females all felt their jaws drop at the sensational news at Ben's good fortune. Recently, things seemed to be heading for the skies in the past four years for the whole family, but this seemed to take the cake.

"C'mon, Dad, tell them the _good _stuff!" Riley pestered on, his smile growing with each passing minute.

"Don't tell me there's more?!" Hailey asked, her blue eyes large at the thought of anything more marvelous than what was already being told.

"The best for last!" He stuck his hands out and gave a pompous grin. "Drumroll, please."

"Oh, come off of it!" Melody laughed. "What is it?!"

Taking each of his sister's hands in his, he looked them in the eye, happiness bursting from every pore of his being as he finally told them the news they had been waiting for. "I spoke with Erik Chevalier and showed him your records…I played that recording we made on Christmas Eve – the one where we did a quartet on 'Silent Night', remember? – and he loved it! He wants you girls to come to Paris to participate in the showcase in the _Garnier_ under the condition that you are his new pupils and he will be training you to improve your singing while you're enjoying yourselves."

Rose gave a cry of surprise, her beautiful eyes filling with tears as she leapt from her seat and kissed her brother, thanking him profusely. "Oh, Ben! To think, I'm only just halfway into my freshman year in college, and to be able to participate in this…! I have to contact my professors-!"

"Already done," he winked, earning another kiss. His eyes wandered to his other sister and instantly he felt a sense of dread emancipate from her being. Her eyes stared at him in horror and fury as she sat perfectly still in her seat, her hands clenched over her knees. "…Mel? You'll come, won't you?"

Melody Bolton stared accusingly at her big brother, unsure of just what to feel. The moment she realized she, too, would be displayed for the world to see, having to share her voice with others, she felt as though her brother had agreed to ship her off to some foreign land with no say in the matter. "No." She shook her head, rising from her seat. "I won't do it…I can't." Without another word, she stormed off to her room, ignoring the cries of her family members as she shut the door and sat on her bed, listening to the wind brush against her window. She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting to block out those mocking faces, that horrible feeling…

"Mel?"

"Go away!" she shouted, tossing her pillow at her door. She whipped her head into the opposite direction as her brother entered nevertheless, picking up the abused pillow and walking towards her. Sitting down on the bed beside her, he glanced over as she muttered, "I'm not singing."

Ben sighed, running his fingers through his shaggy hair. "Melody-"

"You don't understand what it felt like, being humiliated on purpose…realizing too late that everyone's against you," she whispered, feeling her skin flared up in shame. "I won't let that happen again-"

"It _won't_ happen again," he insisted, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her temple. "Those judges were corrupt assholes, Mel. And Dolores was just that – a _'dolores en el cuello'_."

"It's _'un dolor en el cuello'_," she rolled her eyes, the corner of her mouth twitching upwards.

"C'mon…I know you still take lessons. You don't want to give up singing, I know it." When she didn't answer, he continued on, "Erik's a way better teacher – he can blow Professor Collins out of the water! Believe me, Mel, this'll be good for you!" She continued to avoid his gaze, causing him to sigh in defeat. "Look, Mel, I'm heading over there in February. They're having tryouts first and sending the not-so-great performers home early. At least consider auditioning, and if it doesn't work out, then you can focus on taking photos to advertise the event. Ok?"

Melody pressed her lips together in defiance, still hesitant to answer right away.

Ben slipped off the bed and knelt before her, taking her hands into his. "Please, Melody, at least think about it…for me?"

Locking her stubborn gaze with his own pleading eyes, she bit her tongue for a moment, then quietly answered, "…I'll think about it."

* * *

><p><em>Three Weeks Later…<em>

"Have you got everything you need?" Hailey asked, checking over her daughters' suitcases.

"Mom, you've done this twice today," Rose chastised her gently. Kissing her cheek, she smiled brightly. "Don't worry – we'll be fine."

"Ok, ok…Melody, honey, are you sure you'll be ok?"

Melody glanced at her suitcase, still considering backing out last minute. In two days, they would be leaving for Paris, France, to face a new challenge placed in their path…a challenge she wasn't sure she wanted to face. "Yeah, Mom. I'll be fine," she lied, putting on her best smile.

Her mother gave her a look but said nothing, kissing her forehead. "You're twenty-four, Melody, I won't go bossing you around and telling you not to do something you're uncomfortable with, but please, if you change your mind, just come home."

"I will, Mom…I promise."


	2. Haunted by the Past

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for your support and interest in this new story - I hope you enjoy it! I own nothing but the concept and OCs (ALW and Kelly Clarkson belong to themselves, and "Phantom of the Opera" belongs to Leroux/ALW. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – Haunted by the Past<strong>

_Paris, France_

_February 1, 2015_

"Are we there yet?!"

Ben chewed his bottom lip in frustration as his son asked the same question for the millionth time that day. "Riles, we _just_ got off the plane and we're driving there now. I kinda have to follow the speed limit."

"But this has been taking forever!" the boy whined, leaning back in his seat.

"Take a nap," Rose suggested, to which he made a face, causing her to laugh.

Melody held back a sigh, sticking her earphones into place before selecting a Kelly Clarkson album and closing her eyes, turning her head away from her brother as he drove on, talking to his son and little sister, clueless as to the turmoil his middle sister felt as memories and worries clouded her mind…

* * *

><p><em>She stepped onto the stage, butterflies in her stomach, concern filling her as she felt her throat suddenly go dry. Just what was in that water they had brought in? It was supposed to be helping, not making her feel worse…<em>

_The judges announces her name and piece, asking her to proceed. Opening her mouth, she took in a breath…and choked. She coughed harshly, her hand reaching for her neck as she felt her skin go red, feeling miserably sick as she heard the audience murmur in disapproval or snicker at her failure. What was happening?! Even the judges were sending her dirty looks or holding back laughs._

"_I can step in for her."_

_Panic overtook her as her rival stepped forth, sneering at her as she took center stage and pushed her aside lightly. Dolores Casales smiled beautifully at the crowd, earning cheers of approval and adoration, taking charge and singing loudly at the top of her lungs, as though to drown out anything else that made any sound…that was when it hit her. Dolores had many connections…her father must have paid the judges off…many of these people were friends or fans of hers, now motioning for others who were unaware of the situation to side with this newcomer._

_Slowly, Melody slunk away, shame filling her being and making her want to disappear forever…but the final blow came when Kevin stepped forth, gave Dolores a large bouquet, and kissed her before the crowds, earning hoots and cheers._

"_Mel!" she heard Ben cry, wrapping his arms around her as she fell to her knees, tears flowing down her face. "I'll kill that jerk! Mel…Mel, listen to me, don't cry…it's not worth it…Mel…?"_

* * *

><p>"Mel?"<p>

"Huh?" she blinked, rubbing her eyes as she snapped out of her nightmare, feeling sick to her stomach again.

"We're here," Ben said, smiling as he gazed upon the beautiful structure. Parking the car, he unbuckled his seatbelt as he called out to the others, "Ok, let's grab our stuff."

"Finally!" Riley exclaimed, his hands moving rapidly to remove his seatbelt. "Dad, I'm starving! Can we eat?"

"Not until we move all our junk from the car, Riles," his father yawned, starting to feel the drowsiness from the day's journey. "I'm sure there's a bistro around here somewhere, though…"

Rose slipped out of the car lightly, a beautiful smile gracing her face as she glanced up at the beautiful old home. Ben had told them that the Chevalier family owned this home since the mid-1940s, but originally it came from an old and wealthy family line of _Comtes_. The home was two stories high, with plenty of French windows, and even a few balconies set upon the second floor. On either side of the door were two unique crests, signifying the union of two families. The entire home had recently been painted a soft beige color, looking inviting as the sun began to set in the sky. "Isn't this amazing, Melody?!"

"Yeah, sure is…" Melody took a moment to gawk at the old house, a vision flashing in her mind of a time long ago. Shaking her head clear of those odd thoughts, she hurried to help her family grab their luggage from the back.

"Mel, get the door, won't you?" grunted Ben as he pulled out one of the heavier loads. "The key's in my pocket."

The girl obliged, tugging the keychain from his back pocket before grabbing one of her bags and heading for door. Slipping the key into place, she snapped the lock and turned the knob, the door yielding under her touch as she took a step into the threshold. Taking a deep breath, she smelled lemon cleaner and lilacs as she followed her nose into the kitchen. There, on the pristine counter, stood a vase full of lilacs and an elegant envelope with fancy script scrawled across the paper. Cocking her head, she reached for the item when she heard Ben shout in agitation.

"Fudge!" Ben growled from the front door, fighting to hold back what he really wanted to say.

"Are you ok?!" Rose gasped.

"Just stubbed my foot, no biggie," he grimaced.

"Careful, Dad," Riley said carelessly, tossing his bags on the floor before running over to Melody. "What's that, Aunt Mel?"

"I don't know," she answered, grasping the slip. Setting her own bag down, she headed back to meet the others. "Ben, look at this."

Tossing the heavy cases aside, Ben blew his hair out of his eyes and took the paper, tearing it open as his brows furrowed. Tugging the note out, he read through it quickly, a light smile growing on his lips before handing the note back. "It's from Erik and his family. Just a welcome note."

Taking the item back, she cocked her head and read the slip aloud as her brother got back to work tugging their wares inside. "Dearest Friends, We hope your trip went well – welcome to the _de Chagny_ estate, consider it your 'home away from home'. We are so pleased to have you here and we hope you'll join us tomorrow at the _Garnier_ for a grand tour and lunch before get to work. If there is anything you require, please let us know. Until tomorrow…the Chevalier Family."

"Do you think they've got TVs set in here, Dad? Or Wi-Fi?" Riley asked, ignoring the letter altogether while Rose came to Melody's side and read the slip for herself. He tugged his soccer ball out of his bag and began to bump it upon his knees when his father snatched it as it flew into the air.

"Ah-ah! Remember the hotel in London?" frowned Ben, earning a sheepish grin from his son. "I'm sure they've got everything, Riley, but right now, we need to get all these suitcases inside and in the proper rooms. I'll keep at it – why don't you all take a look around and claim your space? There should be one room available for each of us."

The trio nodded and split off, opening countless doors and hurrying up a flight of stairs just to see their new home. Riley gave a cheer as he found a blue room with all the trimmings he had hoped for, plopping onto the bed and snatching the remote. "Cool!"

The two girls poked their heads into each room, sticking close together as they explored. "This place is amazing," breathed Melody, a strange sensation washing over her.

"Isn't it funny how this is called the _'de Chagny _estate'?" grinned Rose. "Just like-"

"'_The Phantom of the Opera'_ character," Melody nodded. "Yeah…that is weird." She continued looking around until she heard a delighted gasp from her little sister.

"Melody! Look at this room!" Rose cried. It was the epitome of femininity, with soft cream-colored walls, lace curtains, antique-styled furniture and a canopied bed. "Oh, I love it! Could I take this room? Please-!"

"Hey, I'm not the room-police, you can take what you like," Melody winked, kissing her sister's cheek as she embraced her. "It's all yours."

"Oh!" she beamed, taking the place in while her sister left. "It's perfect."

Melody almost wished she had found that room first – despite acting like she didn't care, she loved old-fashioned things, and that room was her childhood fantasy come to life. Still, she wasn't about to take away her sister's happiness. So it was that she continued down the hall to the room next door…

Pushing the door open, she stepped inside, amazed at the layout. The sand colored walls made her feel as though she was someplace warm and safe, the polished furniture simple, and yet perfect. The bed was not canopied, but it was delicate and beautiful, with intricate designs carved onto the wooden frames and an inviting soft pink comforter calling to her. Standing across from the bed was a beautiful set of French doors, displaying the quaint street below. Walking over to it, she placed her hand upon the frame.

* * *

><p><em>A set of golden, malicious eyes glared at the young, blonde man, reaching for his revolver as he stared, petrified, at the strange figure. "Erik, is that you?! Man, genius, or ghost, is it you?!"<em>

* * *

><p>Melody pulled away, gasping in shock as she gripped her hand. "Wha…what the hell?!" she whispered, biting her lip as she dared to reach out once more. A breath of relief escaped her as she neither felt nor saw anything out of the ordinary. "Creepy…"<p>

"Hey! Lazy-bums! Get your bags and start unpacking!" Ben's bellow rang through the house, earning her attention at once. "I'm heading out to get some dinner – I'll be back soon!"

"Alright!" Riley shouted, running down the hall and back to the staircase. "C'mon Aunt Mel, Auntie Rose!"

"We're coming!" Rose laughed, hurrying after the boy. She came to a halt as she saw her sister staring at the windows, gripping her hand as she stared in confusion. "Mel? Are you coming?"

"Huh?" Her head turned slightly to glance at Rose before she nodded. "Yeah…yeah, I'll be there in a little bit." Frowning at the frame, Melody replayed the scene in her head before walking away, following Rose the way they had come. _"What just happened…?"_

**~OG~**

"I can't wait for you to meet them," Ben gushed at dinner as they munched on their sandwiches and éclairs. "Erik's incredible – he's got this uncanny ability to pick out talent and little details. Anna – his mother, that's _Madame Chevalier_ to the rest of you – she's a sweet heart, reminds me a lot of Mom…and then Monique-"

"Somebody's got a cruuush," Riley sang, earning a jab from his father in the ribs. "HEY!"

"Mind your manners and respect your father," Ben scolded him, though his blush didn't go unnoticed.

"Hmm, so Monique Chevalier, she runs the Opera House with her brother, then?" Melody smirked, resting her cheek against her fist.

"It's very nice of them to give us a few days to get settled in," Rose noted. "But I can't wait to start lessons!"

"You're going to love it, I promise!" Ben grinned, kissing his little sister on the forehead. He glanced to his other sister, noticing how she chewed quietly, looking off at the stove. "Mel, you _are_ going to at least try with Erik, aren't you? And the auditions-?"

"Whatever," she shrugged, rising from the table and moving to the sink.

"Melody-" Ben pleaded.

"What do you want me to say, Ben?" she snapped, glaring at him over her shoulder. "'Of course I'll do it. I'm just going to push aside what happened and move on, it's not like I'm still embarrassed or hurt or anything by what happened'-"

"That was four years ago, Mel, and they were…jerks," he insisted, stopping himself as he realized he couldn't say the word he had in mind due to his son's presence. "It'll be different. You still practice, after all-"

"I practiced with Professor Collins because I've known him since I was ten. I was comfortable with him and he never forced me to perform in public after that night-"

"You _need _to be out of your comfort zone, though," he said stubbornly. "At least try-"

"_Fine_, I'll _try_. And after I try, I'm going to focus on taking photos like I was _supposed_ to originally. I'm photographer, Ben. Those singer-dream-days are over." Turning on her heel, she stalked off up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door and locking it. Falling onto her bed, she grabbed the pillow and released a muffled scream of frustration as she clenched her hands, her eyes pricking with hot tears. "Go away!" she shouted into the pillow upon hearing a soft knock at the door.

"Melody, can I come in?"

Heaving a sigh, she arose from the bed, quickly wiping her face before unlocking the door and letting her sister in. "Hey."

"Hey," she answered quietly, letting Melody shut the door after her before they moved and sat on the bed. "I'm sorry, Mel-"

"Don't you go apologizing for Ben," she sniffled, frowning at the girl. "You're not the one trying to force me to do something I'm against."

"I know, but…maybe if I had refused to go, then he wouldn't have made such a big fuss over you trying to sing again-"

"He would have made a fuss anyway, and I _want_ you to take this chance, Rose. You're an incredible dancer and singer. This is perfect for you."

Rose took her sister's hand into her own and gave it a light squeeze. "I think this could be really good for you, too, you know…things could be different…" She stopped when she saw Melody shake her head, her lips pressed together in anger as she remembered what happened.

"_Why_? Why does Ben keep pushing this on me? He was there – he _knows_ how I felt, what happened that night…I find out all at once that my boyfriend cheated on me and left me for that diva who bought her way into the program and humiliated me because I wouldn't back down…it was like someone stabbed me right through the chest, Rose. I wanted to die…that's why I chose to make photography my profession. I'm good at it, there's always a need for pictures, and the work I can do on computers…no one's out to get you in that world." She let her sister hug her and stroke her hair, squeezing her tight before letting go. "I'm sorry…but I don't want to get hurt again."

Rose nodded, sadness shining through her beautiful, large eyes. "I'm sorry, too." Kissing her cheek, she said, "Get some sleep. I'm sure things will turn out ok in the end."

Melody nodded, letting her sister leave before pulling out her iPod from her purse and scrolling through the options. She was much too tired to even consider showering or changing, a sudden wave of drowsiness washing over her. Selecting an album, she closed her eyes as Andrew Lloyd Webber's _Phantom of the Opera_ score blared through the earphones, sending her into a deep sleep as she began to imagine visiting the Paris Opera House.


	3. Enter the Opera Ghost

**A/N:** Thank you to all my awesome reviewers! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please let me know what you think! Also, a thank you to **Filhound** for being an unofficial editor :) See you next time!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – Enter the Opera Ghost<strong>

_It was surreal, all of it. The atmosphere, the setting, the dress, the man…was he even a man? _

_Melody could see it through a misty haze, as though peering through a foggy mirror. There before her stood a beautiful young woman – no more than twenty, perhaps – dressed in a beautiful rose pink gown, something that could be seen on damsels and heroines of Victorian-styled films. Her hair was a rich red-chestnut hue that came in waves and curls around her soft face, her eyes closed as she leaned back against the tall, dark, imposing figure behind her. His long, thin hands hovered over her body, almost seeming afraid to even touch her. Delicately, he ran his fingers over her arms, slowly bringing them up to her neck, where he gently grasped her hair, enjoying the feel of her silky locks upon his skin. _

_The man was decked in black, a sense of elegance and horror encasing him like an invisible aura. All that she could really make out was a cape, a wide-brimmed felt hat, a white mask that covered most of his face, and a set of golden eyes that seem to glimmer like a cat's. His hands reach for her once more, placing themselves under the girl's chin and turning her face towards his. Her eyelids fluttered open as she felt his breath, their faces nearing. "Erik," the girl whispered, reaching for his face._

"_Angelique," he answered back, making Melody shudder. _

_Her own eyes shut as she heard him speak, his voice like a forbidden instrument that aroused her senses and stole her heart. She could almost feel him before her, his arms taking her in cautiously as his strange, clammy lips pressed against her own. As she opened her eyes, she was somehow unsurprised to see that he was, indeed, holding her in his arms, gazing down at her with such a heartfelt expression that she wanted to cry. As he caressed his knuckles against her cheek, she felt herself blushing, and thus turned away. As she did, her eyes were soon distracted by a mirror before her. Her brows furrowed as she squinted, her eyes growing large as she realized that the girl was on the other side of the mirror with the masked man, and that she herself was dressed like the young girl, with her own mystery man at her side. _

"_Erik," she heard the other girl whisper affectionately._

"_Erik?" she repeated, confused and amazed all at once._

_She heard her own masked man suck in a breath of surprise, causing her to look up at him once more, sensing his hurt and desire. "Mon Ange," he said softly, almost making her want to swoon. "Melody…"_

* * *

><p>"Melody!"<p>

"G-AH!" she gasped, jerking awake in a most embarrassing manner. "Whu-what?! Who-?"

Riley laughed at his aunt, shaking his head. "Aunt Melody, we're supposed to be ready to go in half an hour, and you're still snoozing away."

"WHAT?!" she all but screamed, snatching her phone off the nightstand and checking it. "The alarm was supposed to go off over an hour ago! How is it on snooze?!"

"Maybe you did it?" he shrugged. "Anyways, Dad wanted you to get dressed."

"I need to shower! I need to unpack! Good God, what's wrong with me?!" she yelped, yanking her earphones out of her ears and tossing the dormant iPod aside before running into the bathroom. She ignored Riley as he chuckled and left the room, her heart still racing as she remembered the odd dream she had just moments before. _"That's it, no more 'Phantom' related stuff before I go to bed!" _

**~OG~**

The sun shone brilliantly through the clouds that crisp February morning as the Bolton family got out of their rental car and walked towards the magnificent structure. Golden angels, bronze Pegasus, and sculpted women stood proudly upon pillars and bases of copper. The grand building took everyone's breath away, and for a moment, all they could do was stare in awe and silence.

"Wow," Melody whispered, unable to believe she was able to stand before the opera house she had only read about and imagined.

"It sure is something else, huh?" Ben chuckled, taking a moment to collect himself before taking the lead. "Wait until you see the inside."

Rose took Riley's hand, giving him a gentle tug before tearing her eyes away from the rooftops and focusing on the steps before them. "Do we start lessons today, Ben?"

"I don't think so. From what I understood, we'll get a tour and then go to grab a bite. They're pretty laid back here…though I'm sure if it was up to Erik, he'd probably want to get started right away," Ben grinned.

Melody shivered at the mention of the name "Erik". She had heard that name, spoken it even, in her dream, and the figure responded. She found it oddly ironic that the owner of the _Garnier_ was named Erik, but then again, it was probably just a coincidence, right…? She clutched the strap of her backpack, shaking her head as she shook off her suspicion. _"That's about as crazy as a 'phan' theory. I don't even know this guy."_

Stepping into the grand opera house, the family felt as though they had entered another realm. There was nothing quite like this back at home, with all its lavish splendor and class. Golden candelabra, a polished marble staircase, and painted ceilings took up the perimeter, stunning them to silence once more. The sound of footsteps and chatter soon filled the quiet air, snapping their attention from the interior designs to the top right staircase as two women stepped out and began their descent towards them.

"Oh, good! You made it," said the elder, a beautiful woman in her late seventies with greying red hair, her soft brown eyes twinkling at the group. She had a slight French accent as she spoke to them in English, but that only served to make her appear charming. "Welcome to the _Palais Garnier_. I hope you found the _de Chagny_ estate suitable."

"Very much, thank you," Ben grinned, taking the stairs so that he could meet them halfway. The others followed in close suit, watching as Ben offered his hand to each of the ladies and shook their hands. "It's good to see you again, Madame Anna, Miss Chevalier-"

"I've told you, Benjamin, call me Anna," the woman smiled merrily, embracing him. "It's wonderful to have you back."

"Thank you," he nodded, turning his attention to the second female. She cocked her dark eyebrows at him, her black hair cut so that she appeared to be a feisty pixie. Her blue eyes appeared to be drops from the ocean, shimmering and mesmerizing. "Thank you again, Miss-"

"Monique, Ben. I think we've known each other long enough for you to stop the formalities," she smirked, placing her hands on her hips before giving him a playful, accusing look. She spoke impeccable English that seemed to roll off her tongue with ease, surprising the girls.

"Of course," he answered sheepishly, blushing as he heard his son giggling. "Uh, let me introduce the family! Everyone, this is Anna Chevalier-Perrault, the dance instructor here, and Monique Chevalier co-owner and co-manager of the _Garnier._ Ladies, you remember Riley, no doubt?"

"How could we forget?" Anna beamed.

"Hi, Riles," grinned Monique, earning a smile from the boy.

"Hey Monique! We missed you!" the child exclaimed, running up to them and embracing each woman as though they were close relatives. "Can I check out the underground tunnels Erik was talking about last time we met? They sound cool-!"

"Maybe another day," Monique suggested. "Erik's usually the one in charge of that part, and he won't be back until later today."

Motioning for his sisters' to join, he introduced them. "This is Rebecca Rose, or just Rose for short, and Melody."

"We've heard quite a bit about you," Anna said warmly as they shook hands. "We hope you'll enjoy it here."

"Thanks," Melody nodded politely.

"Yes, thank you!" Rose beamed. "This is all so exciting!"

"Then let's start the tour," Monique suggested, motioning for them to follow her. The group trailed behind, their heads in constant motion to capture every detail about the place.

"Do you mind if I take pictures?" Melody asked, slinging her bag in front of her so that she might tug out her camera.

"Of course not, dear, feel free. Ben tells us you'll be making promotional posters and starting a webpage for the event," Anna answered. "Take as many as you'd like. You'll take some of the rehearsals, too, won't you?"

"Yes, I'll need some of those," Melody admitted, immediately snapping away as she caught sight of the lavish chandeliers and massive mirrors in the halls. "I'll have to remember to go back to the foyer and the façade to take pictures, too."

"There'll be plenty of time for that," Monique reassured her. "Wait until you see the auditorium."

Taking several turns and another set of stairs, they soon found themselves waking down halls with velvet-lined floors, doors to private viewing boxes appearing at their sides. They kept moving, never stopping for a moment. "That door here is the manager's office, so if you need anything during practices and we're not already out there, stop by," Monique informed them.

Melody snapped a picture of the door, certain that she would forget moments later where to even turn to. The place was massive and every turn brought a new spectacle to look at. "How long have you known each other?" she asked, recalling how informal Riley and Ben were with the ladies.

"We've known Benjamin for a year now, but he's come to be very dear to us in the past two months since he and Erik started collaborating on small pieces and discussing music," Anna informed them, patting the man affectionately on the shoulder. Ben merely rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish from the compliment.

"This way," Monique spoke up, entering a door which stated "Employees Only". Passing through the doorway, they entered an area that was clearly much more practical, with wood, sandbags, beams, props, and curtains. This was the place that held the magic, wonder, and secrets that the audience was deceived by.

"Why is it so quiet today? I thought that maybe you would have auditions," Rose asked, scanning the area for signs of life.

"We've given the employees the day off since you were coming, and auditions will be starting this week, so we figured we all needed an extra day," Anna replied, though Melody found it odd how she kept glancing up at the rafters and catwalks. "Ah, here we are!"

As they took another step, the group realized that they had traveled all the way around the auditorium's seating area to step out onto the stage, the magnificent setting stretched out before them. Miles of velvet-lined seats reach out to the far-off wall, while the walls themselves had been carved to create pockets for private, lavish boxes, and a plateau of a balcony. Gold accented the beautiful scarlet room, and just past the end of the recently polished stage was the orchestra pit, spacious and dark. Raising their eyes, they saw the glory of the painted angels and cherubim gazed down upon them past the massive and elusive chandelier which dripped with decadent crystals and gems.

"Wow," Melody breathed for the second time that day, too stunned for several minutes before she realized she ought to be taking pictures of the place.

"It's even more beautiful than I imagined!" gasped Rose.

"Big whop, it's just some lights, paint, and sparkles," shrugged Riley, though he, too, had been amazed at first sight. "Are you sure we can't go see the underground parts instead?"

"Sorry, kiddo. Sparklies and paintings will be it for today," Monique smirked. "Anyways, we can show you what goes on behind the scenes or just give you a tour of the front rooms."

"Could we see the backways and rooms here?" Rose asked, intrigued by what was hidden from the public eye during performances.

"We've love to show you," Anna smiled, motioning with her hand for them to follow. Pointing, she explained, "Back towards the way we came in are the dressing rooms for most of the dancers and actors. There used to be a dormitory here up until the 1930s, but now we use it as a general changing area and studio for the ballerinas. There is only one room that has yet to be refurbished and it will probably remain that way until after the showcase has been completed. We'll show you those more in detail later when we come back around – if you'll follow me this way, I'll show you the seamstress rooms first."

Melody trailed behind, curiosity prodding incessantly at her mind. Why was there only one room that hadn't been modernized? Why did both mother and daughter constantly glance around while they walked on in the eerie silence? Something about this beautiful place was not right…

"Oh!" she gasped, pulling out her phone from her pocket as it rung softly. "Shoot! Ben, this is one of Mom's friends – Rachel, remember her? She told me she would call to ask if I could take photos of some cool places here in Paris but she didn't have the list. I'll bet that's why she's calling now."

"Can't it wait?" he frowned, his eyes darting pointedly at their guides.

"I'm really sorry, but it's for Mom's new project, it might help with the new promotion!" she pleaded. "I'll make it quick, I promise!"

"We know how it is," Monique nodded. "You can stay here if you'd like, we'll just be down the hall towards the left. Make a right when you get to the corner."

"Got it, thanks!" she nodded, answering the phone as she faced the other way. "Hey Rachel! Yeah…yes, we're actually here now, the owners are giving us a tour…no, it's ok…have you got the list? Good, give me a minute…" Moving as fast as she could, she shoved the camera back into the bag before tugging out her notebook and pen. "Go ahead…uh-huh…uh-huh…ok…right…sure. Don't worry, I'll get them all…ok…thanks, Rachel. Say 'hi' to Mom for us, will you?...thanks. Ok, bye." Hanging up the call, she slipped the item back into her jean pocket before placing her materials back into her bag. She could hear Monique talking as she gave the tour of the backstage passageways, just around the corner. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the passage which led to the dressing rooms, her curiosity still gnawing at her brain. Placing her hand to her cheek and tapping her fingers against her skin, she contemplated going off on her own.

"_I really ought to catch up with them…why on earth would I go off just to check out some old, dank room?"_ She clutched the strap of her bag and began to walk off in the direction Monique had pointed out when a flash of movement caught her eye, causing her to gasp and spin around. "Ben?" she called out softly, startled by the motion. No answer came back, and Monique's voice was starting to sound much more distant now. The shadow appeared to have run off in the direction of the dressing rooms, only serving to further her stubborn, curious nature. Pursing her lips together, her brows furrowed in determination, she tugged out her camera once more and made her way slowly back towards the way she came.

Walking as quietly as she could, Melody felt that she, too, had to constantly look over her shoulder as she felt there was something – or perhaps _someone_ – nearby. Making a left turn, she could see the doors of the rooms as she tiptoed down the hallway. She paused a moment, waiting to see if anyone would come out. Sucking in a deep breath, she shook her head and kept going. _"You're making this feel like those bad horror flicks Riley enjoys so much. Just get it over it and hurry back to the others!"_ her logic seemed to scold her. Forcing herself onward, she peered at each door until she noticed once of them did not have a name emblazoned on the seemingly antique wood. Reaching her hand out, she grasped the handle and turned it…

…but it wouldn't open.

Her brows furrowed in frustration as she tried again, more forcefully this time. Gripping the handle, she braced herself against the frame and bumped her body onto the door, sending her flying into the room. A yelp of surprise escaped her as she tumbled onto the floor, her heart pounding a million miles per hour. "Oh my gosh," she breathed, checking her camera before picking herself up and moving the door until it was opened just a sliver. Running her fingers through her chocolate-colored hair, she turned about to look at the room. The wallpaper was, indeed, faded and old, the pattern printed appearing to be as old as the early 1920s. The furniture was covered with cloths and rags for protection, though they were not covered in dust. "They take care of this room enough so that it's preserved, but they don't change it…why?" she murmured aloud when she noticed a tall structure that was also covered on the wall. The fabric on this item, however, was ruffled and disturbed, appearing to be recently moved. She could make out the outline of a dull brass frame, prompting her to step forth and reach out once more. Arriving at the cloth, she gently grasped it and tugged with both hands, watching it fall down before her as a mirror displayed her surroundings as well as her bewildered face.

* * *

><p><em>The poor girl ran to her dressing room in a fright and locked the door before falling to her knees and crying. It was a disaster – the whole evening was a disaster! First Carlotta, then the chandelier!<em>

"_Oh, Angel! If you are well, please appear now! I need you now more than ever!" the golden-haired beauty cried out, raising her arms to the ceiling._

_For a moment, there was no sound other than her feeble sobs. She clutched her arms, weeping still, when suddenly, the long, mournful wail of a violin floated to her. _

"_Come, and believe in me!" a beautiful voice called to her, causing her to stare at the mirror. The words had a powerful, inexplicable effect, and before she knew it, she was walking to the mirror in a trance-like state. The room around her dissolved, and suddenly, she was consumed into the darkness of a hidden passage._

* * *

><p>Melody gasped and leapt away, shaking her head as she felt her heart leap into her throat. "What-?! Not again!" she whispered. Where did this memories come from? How was she able to see them so vividly? Biting her lip, she dared to touch the frame once more, but just as the window in her room, nothing happened. Her hand curled into a fist as she stopped and thought a moment. Should she leave and forget about all this?<p>

Her brows furrowed in determination and resolve as she reached for the foggy, reflective panel. _"I've come too far to turn back now…maybe the answer to all this craziness is behind this mirror…"_

Try as she might, the mirror would not move. Pouting a moment, she considered breaking the glass but decided against it – destruction of property wouldn't serve to help her if she was caught by anyone. Cautious, she placed both hands on the frame of the mirror, gingerly running her fingers over the sides as she hoped she would find-

"Oh!" she blinked, her left forefinger brushing against a button, the mirror before her quaking before sliding slowly away. She stared in shock as it did so, noticing that the device did not squeak or groan as it moved. _"It's been used before…or recently."_ Inhaling deeply, she held her breath and reached for her camera as it hung around her neck and clutched it, as if for support. Timidly, she stepped into the opening, only to stop and return the way she came, scouring the room until she found a stool hidden under the tarps. Snatching it, she positioned it within the frame before entering once more, her eyes peering into the darkness as she went deeper and deeper.

A pathway leading to her left was dimly lit, with only one torch fizzling weakly. _"Someone else has definitely been here recently…but who-?"_

As rapidly as silently as a snake, a hand gripped her shoulder, forcefully spinning her around as a scream rippled out of her throat and her camera blinked quietly. There before her stood a tall, thin figure, draped in shadows and darkness, a wide-brimmed felt hat dipping over his face while a massive cloak swayed around his body. She couldn't make out any details, except for one particular feature – the man had strange, golden eyes that glowered at her in the darkness, eyes that shook her to her core.

* * *

><p><em>She was absolutely waterlogged after getting knocked into the lake, still slightly disoriented as she coughed out the water from her lungs. <em>

"_Where is…oh no."_

"_What?!"_

"_She hit Erik's face underwater…it must have slipped off when Erik brought her up!"_

"_Erik-!"_

"_No, don't let her see me-!"_

_Her eyes focused on the figure before her, his face still hazy, though his strange golden eyes glowed in their sockets. All at once, she saw him, her mouth opened to scream, though the only sound that came out was a strangled gasp. It was then that their eyes met._

* * *

><p>"Get. Out."<p>

Those two words made her shiver. They were whispered, barely uttered, and yet, they made her feel as though she had received a horrible sentence. Recoiling from the stranger, she didn't wait another moment, running out the way she came. The mirror was just starting to close when she lunged through the opening, yanking the stool out before running for the door, yanking it open and slamming it shut after her within the span of a second. Leaning against the wood, she gasped for air, her whole body shaking from the terrifying encounter. Being caught by the glowing-eyed shadow-man and receiving yet another perplexing and frightening flashback sent her into a tizzy, making her unable to stand for several moments.

"Aunt Mel?!"

The sound of Riley's voice made her yelp again, her hand moving to cover her mouth right after the action was committed. Raising her head, she saw the red-headed boy run to her, his blue eyes trained on her and filled with concern. "There you are, Aunt Mel! Dad and Auntie were wondering what happened to you! We're in the other direction, remember?...are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I'm…I'm fine," she lied, accepting his hand as she forced herself upright, eager to move away from the accursed dressing room. _"My God…the mirror, the passage, that man…it's all just like…"_ "The Phantom of the Opera," she whispered, clutching her camera and bag strap until her knuckles turned white.

"What'd you say, Aunt Mel?" Riley asked, glancing up at her as he led her back to the others.

"Uh…nothing, Riley. Nothing…just thinking out loud," she fibbed once more.

"You're acting really weird, Aunt Mel. Did you _really_ see a ghost, because if you did, that'd be so cool-!"

"No…I didn't see a ghost. I thought I saw something…then again, it's an old building right? I let my imagination run wild."

"That sucks," he pouted, oblivious to her dissolving fear that transformed once more into curiosity.

As she followed her nephew back, Melody felt all the worry and fear she had experiences seconds ago change into confusion and, of course, curiosity. _"Just who was that strange man, anyway? The Phantom of the Opera is just a story, after all, he doesn't exist, right? Someone must be pulling my leg…"_ Glancing back at the shrinking door, her brows furrowed as she chewed the inside of her cheek. _"Whoever you are, I'm going to find out, threats be damned." _


	4. That Man and Mystery

**Chapter Four – That Man and Mystery**

"Thank you for everything again," Rose gushed to Anna as the group left the Opera House that afternoon. "The tour was wonderful!"

"I'm delighted you enjoyed it," beamed Anna as she led them out to the busy streets. "I hope you enjoy the bistro I have in mind - the lunch specials are superb."

"It's too bad Monique couldn't come," Ben shrugged, earning a look from his sisters and son. "What?"

"You'll be seeing plenty of her tomorrow," Anna reassured him merrily. "Follow me, please."

They all did so, oblivious to Melody's unyielding urge to go back and defy the man – if he was even a man – and solve this mystery. She was certain now, as she thought back, that the stranger was the very same masked man in her dream…but how could he be so tender and gentle in her fantasy, only to become hostile and menacing when they met? _"I'm crazy – plain and simple. I've gone absolutely bonkers,"_ she shrugged at last, though she still had no intentions of giving up on the search.

"Are you all right, my dear?" Anna's voice drifted to her ears, causing her to lift her head and glance at the woman as they neared the quaint little restaurant. "You've been awfully quiet since Riley brought you back."

"Just thinking…I've got a lot on my mind. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," she answered sincerely, earning a smile from the elder. "Um, Madame? Do you mind if I ask you a question? It might seem silly-"

"There are no silly questions," the lady laughed, motioning for the family to take their seats at a table placed just outside of the establishment. "What is it you'd like to know?"

Melody bit her lip, waiting a moment as she mentally prepared herself, the eyes of her loved ones upon her as she paused. "…does the _Palais Garnier_ have a ghost?"

Anna smile remained, though something flickered in her kind, brown eyes. "Each opera house has at least one ghost, and each ghost makes that particular structure special. Why do you ask?"

"You'll call me crazy, but the reason I got lost was because I thought I saw someone walking down the corridor we'd just left," Melody said with a light smile, her half-truth seeming to appease everyone. "I turned the corner and didn't see anyone. I kept going towards the dressing rooms and thought I saw a shadow appear and vanish. I was a little shaken and that's why when Riley brought me back, I was a quiet throughout the rest of the tour."

"I knew it!" Riley cried, pointing accusingly at his young aunt. "Why did you lie?"

"Sorry, Riles, I was still trying to figure out what had happened," Melody shrugged sheepishly.

"I see. We get a lot of those sort of 'occurrences' at the _Garnier_, but rest assured, you're not the only one, and you're not crazy," Anna winked. "I'm sure you're familiar with the story '_Le Fantôme de l'Opéra'_, no?"

"Quite," Ben nodded, a smile growing on his lips. "It's a favorite of ours - the Leroux novel, the musical, any version we can get our hands on, really."

"Gaston Leroux based the novel on the _Garnier_ Opera House and claimed the story he told was true," Melody jumped in, astounding everyone with how interested she suddenly was. "He said that the Phantom – or Erik – was real…was he?"

"Well, I can't say if it is true, but I know that since that story has been written, we've always had a ghost, and he goes by various names. Our family has owned the _Palais_ since the 1880s, I believe, and you're already familiar with my son's name. We were inspired by the story – it's very dear to us – so we named him Erik, also."

"What about your estate? The one we're staying at? It's called the 'de Chagny' estate," Melody continued, leaving her siblings and nephew gawking at her in awe. "We the de Chagnys' real?"

"Heavens, yes, but I'm afraid they're not the ones from the story," Anna chuckled, waving it off. "The de Changy family left Paris in the 1930s to England, I believe even a branch of the family went to America despite the Depression, but they sold our family the house just before the Second World War. We have a family member of the de Chagny family who works at the Opera House now, actually. Adam is a performer in the company and I'm sure you'll be able to ask him all you like about his family's history."

"Then you and the de Changy family are close?" Melody persisted, cocking her head at the woman. The whole situation with just the names was a bit odd, but actually allowing herself to believe that the de Chagny line and possibly the Phantom could co-exist?

"We've always kept in touch, for many generations, except…" Anna paused, her brows furrowing as she tried to remember something.

"Except?" Rose asked, her curiosity also piqued at this point.

"You recall how I mentioned there was a de Changy member who went to America? We never found out what happened to her…" Waving it off, she smiled brightly. "Listen to me, boring you with family history! Let's look at our menus, shall we?"

"It wasn't boring at all!" Rose insisted.

"Real ghosts at the opera! Awesome!" Riley grinned.

Ben began to thank Anna for sharing the story as Melody fiddled with her camera, her brows knitting together as she fought to make sense of everything that was going on. How was it that suddenly, she was certain that the story of a disfigured maniac was real? These little coincidences that piled up before her taunted her relentlessly, and she had barely been in the city twenty-four hours! Turning on her camera, she figured the best thing to do at this point was to distract herself and take photos, lest she let her insatiable curiosity spoil her day. Waiting for the lens to focus, she strummed her fingers over the hard plastic until the screen flashed, signaling it was ready for use. She toyed with the options it gave her before scanning the area, hoping to find the proper item, place, or even person to photograph…

…and that was when he appeared.

He looked casually at his wristwatch before checking the street and stepping forth, taking long, confident strides towards them as he held his head high. Melody found herself gawking at him through the camera, stunned by his angular face, prominent nose, his thin, entrancing lips, and dark blue-green eyes. He appeared to be as tall and thin as a rail, and yet she had a feeling that he was more than just skin and bones by watching the way he walked. The man's hair was black as night, flopping over his right eye as he walked. He moved his long, thin hand up, running his fingers through his locks so that his hair was brushed back before returning his hand back to his pant pocket. He was dressed in fine clothes, though his demeanor showed he was going to a casual event as he was clearly missing a tie and the two top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned.

Her finger pressed the button just as his eyes looked directly into the lens, prompting her to quickly look away. She looked down to see the photo appear on the screen, sending her blood racing once more. She held her breath, fighting to steady herself. She had never felt herself become so alive before just by looking at a man…except perhaps for earlier today during the mirror incident, not to mention the dream she had…but that's all it was, wasn't it…a dream?

"Did you get my good side?"

The cool chuckle sent her jumping out of her seat, bumping against a figure she didn't expect to have nearby. "Oh, God!" she gasped, edging away as she realized the handsome man walking the street was right in front of her, a crooked smile showing on his lips.

"Darling, you've frightened the poor girl!" Anna scolded him, sending him a scolding look as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "Say you're sorry!"

"I do apologize, _mademoiselle_," the man said cheerfully, bowing his torso to Melody. She felt blush appearing on her face at this and quickly turned away, biting her tongue.

"Erik! Good to see you again!" Ben exclaimed, leaping from his seat and offering the newcomer his hand.

"Likewise, Ben," the man grinned back, shaking Ben's hand heartily.

"Erik!" Riley beamed, hopping out of his seat. He raised his hand to the man, slapping his palm against the grown-up's. "Got anymore horror movies?!"

"I do, but your father needs to check them first," he smirked, earning a pout from the boy.

"Girls, this is Erik Chevalier, your new teacher!" Ben announced, smiling from ear to ear as he looked to his sisters.

Melody felt as though she had been hit by an eighteen-wheeler, her entire being frozen as she stared at the man named Erik. A tsunami of emotions wracked her from within, her mind spinning as she dared to think that this man and the stranger in the secret passage were somehow connected. _"_This_ is the instructor Ben was talking about?! There is _no_ way I'm singing with _him_! It's too embarrassing! I'm so used to doddering, old Professor Collins!"_

"It's so nice to meet you, Mr. Chevalier!" Rose smiled politely, offering her hand to him.

"I take it you must be Mademoiselle Rose," winked Erik, taking her hand and shaking it before planting a kiss upon her skin.

"Oh my," she blushed, ducking her head away.

"Watch your smoochin', pal," Ben smirked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"And you must be Mademoiselle Melody," he said as he transferred his attention to the stunned brunette, offering his hand to her as he smiled politely.

Reluctantly, she gave him her hand, shaking it cautiously. "It's nice to meet you," she said quietly, beginning to tug her hand out of his when suddenly, he gripped it gently. The memory of the stranger in her opera grabbing her shoulder made her tense, but he only brought her hand to his mouth to kiss it, just as he had done with her sister.

* * *

><p><em>She watched as his long, thin fingers worked deftly to cover her wound, her heart suddenly fluttering, though she couldn't understand why. Setting his materials aside, he niftily tied the strip of cloth around her finger, resting his hand over hers. "You may take it off in the morning," he instructed her, his voice soft and enchanting while his golden eyes glimmered in the firelight through his mask.<em>

_On a whim, she leaned forth and embraced him briefly, hearing him gasp as their necks brushed against each other. Pulling away, she tucked her hair behind her ear and blushed. "I'm sorry…I just…thank you, Erik."_

* * *

><p>"I…I'm looking forward to beginning our lessons and working with you both in <em>Le Chanson<em> Showcase," Erik's voice came suddenly, snapping her out of her trance.

"Thank you so much for taking us in! We're so excited to be able to participate!" Rose said gleefully.

His head turned to face her, a smile hesitantly growing on his face. "I am honored to have been asked to be your tutor. Your voices sounded marvelous in the recording Ben sent to me," he complimented them, noticing how Melody's hand fell from his, her eyes averted as she remained silent. "Are you well, _mademoiselle_?"

"Fine, thank you," she said curtly, casting him a forced smile before sitting down once more, turning off her camera before daring to look up at him again.

"Well, let's all order something to eat," Anna suggested, motioning for her son to sit down.

Melody and Erik Chevalier stared at one another a moment, each one contemplating the other. Turning away, the two perused through their menus and uttered not a word, silent as they pretended to be interested in the paper before them rather than each other. _"I don't know what or how to feel about you, Erik Chevalier…and I don't like it."_

**~OG~**

"Knock, knock," Ben said, opening the door as he poked his head into Melody's room. Seeing her sitting on her bed with her tablet at hand, he entered the room and sat down beside her. "The pics came out good," he noted.

They had split from the Chevaliers after lunch, sightseeing many of the more populare places Rachel had asked from Melody – the Seine River, the _Lourve_, the _Arc de Triomphe_, the Palace of Versailles, and of course, the Eiffel Tower. Riley was the only one who grew tired after the third stop, asking if they could head back to the _Garnier_ to see if Erik would take him to the catacombs.

"Thanks," Melody said, still focused on fixing the lighting in the current picture that held the four of them before the Eiffel Tower. She was tired from running around Paris and unpacking once she got home, but her mind still churned with thoughts of the ghost-like man and Erik Chevalier.

Ben crossed his arms over his chest, watching her in silence. "…you ok?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" she answered blandly.

"Oh I don't know. You get lost in the Garnier, you come back looking spooked, you get all excited when Anna talks about her family history, then get scared stiff when you see Erik, and then you acted like nothing happened all day while we did sightseeing. Did I miss anything?" he teased.

"My period's coming up," she lied.

"Oh." He blinked, scratching the back of his neck. "That explains it."

"Yup."

"…Melody…please just talk to Erik. Explain what happened to you."

Glancing at him, she raised an eyebrow. "You mean you didn't already tell him?"

He shook his head. "No…I just mentioned you had a rough experience but you've got lots of potential." When she didn't answer, he sighed, exasperated. "Please Mel? I know you can do this. I want you to be happy-"

"What would make me happy is if you wouldn't shove this down my throat," she snapped, glaring at him. "I'm going to bed now, Ben. We'll talk in the morning." Turning off her tablet, she tossed it to the foot of her bed and turned onto her side, reaching for the nightstand light. "G'night."

Casting her a sad look, he kissed her head and whispered "good night", shutting the door after him once more.

Guilt pricked at her gut, making her curl up into a ball. She hated it, lying to him and being rude, but he just wouldn't stop with trying to get her to sing again. Growling in frustration, she sat up and moved to the window, irked by the persistent glow of the streetlights. Snatching the curtains, she began to yank them close when a figure below caught her attention. Squinting, she could make out the figure of a dark-skinned man standing by the lamppost, his black hair streaked grey as his piercing dark eyes watched the house with a burning intensity. He wore a shimmering green and gold jacket that fell to his knees and dark, well-fitted pants, the quality of his foreign clothes superb.

"What's an Indian doing outside the house?" she whispered, her brows furrowing as she took another step.

Without a warning, the man glanced up at her window, and caught sight of her.

* * *

><p><em>"Where are you going so fast, Monsieur de Chagny?" asked a deep, rich voice.<em>

_The blonde young man impatiently raised his eyes and quickly recognized the astrakhan cap upon the man's head. Stunned, he pointed accusingly at the foreign figure. "It's you! You, who know Erik's secrets and don't want me to speak of them! Who are you?!"_

_"You know who I am," the man answered gravely. "I am the Persian!"_

* * *

><p>Melody bit back a gasp as she hopped back, stunned by the new vision. The stranger outside also seemed to reel back, blinking at her for a moment. Without another word, he walked away calmly, never looking back.<p>

Pressing her palms against the glass, she watched him leave, wishing she could make him stop. There were so many questions gnawing at her brain, so many conflicted and confused feelings she felt all at once…why was it happening to her? Why now? Dejected, she tugged the curtains shut and trudged back to her bed. Sitting on her bed once more, she reached for the camera on a whim, turning the device on and tapping the buttons until she found the picture she was looking for. Erik Chevalier looked like a supermodel come to life, walking straight for her, completely normal and breathtaking. Yet, in his eyes, there was something more, something hidden…she couldn't explain, but she had seen how he, too, was bewildered after they had touched, after the flashback…

Hitting the button once more, her eyes widened as she saw an unexpected picture appear on her camera screen. "What-?!"

Two prominent golden eyes glared at her in the darkness, the faint outline of a white face mask showing from the dim flash that had gone off. It was him…the man in her dream…the one who looked so similar to the man in her flashbacks…the stranger in the secret corridor in the _Palais Garnier_. She almost didn't remember that she had accidently hit the button on her camera and snapped the photo of him! "Thank God the flash wasn't on," she breathed. She couldn't imagine what he would try to do if it was obvious she had taken a picture of him. A smirk slowly appeared on her lips as she cocked her head at the photo. "Looks like '_Monsieur le Fantome_' isn't a phantom at all…at least, I don't think ghosts can appear on screen."

Setting her camera down, she reached for her tablet and placed it in her lap, tapping on the icon to open a tab. She typed her question into the search engine. She frowned in frustration as she saw a variety of answers appear, ranging from 'yes' to 'no' to 'only under certain conditions'. "Crap," she muttered, falling back against the pillows. Pursing her lips, she erased her previous search and instead typed in 'flashbacks'. Again, she found answers that did not suit her, most of the results turning up as 'post-traumatic stress disorder'. Turning the device off, she huffed in anger, stalking over to the bookcase and peering in the dark until she found the book she wanted. Retracing her steps, she slipped under the covers and sighed wearily, opening to the prologue of the book.

_"The Opera Ghost really existed."_

Those words mocked her for what felt like ages before she finally felt her body giving in to drowsiness. Placing the camera and tablet on the nightstand, she gave up her search for the night, though she took another minute to stare at the first five words written in Gaston Leroux's novel. Slipping under the covers, she sighed wearily and shut the book, placing it atop her belonging on the nightstand before she closed her eyes and let a dreamless sleep take over her.


	5. Of Ghosts and Men

**A/N: **Thank you to my awesome reviewers! I hope you enjoy this next chapter - don't worry, the flashbacks will be explained (more or less) in time. ;P Thanks for your continued support, and please don't forget to let me know what you thought of this one in your reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five – Of Ghosts and Men<strong>

"This is crazy!" Rose gasped as they entered the auditorium of the _Palais Garnier_. "I can't remember the last time I saw so many people on one stage!"

"And these are the finalists before Erik, Monique, and I choose who's going to stay officially in each troop to represent each country," winked Ben as they gazed out at the endless cluster of people on the stage.

True to the Chevaliers' word, there were at least a hundred young men and women gathered in clusters, stretching and chatting and laughing as they prepared themselves for the long day ahead of them. Melody continued to watch them as she followed her brother down the corridor past the manager's office to the backstage passages. Instantly, her eyes moved towards the hall of rooms, the mirror flashing through her mind. _"Maybe later…"_

"There you are!" Monique's voice startled her, making her spin around to see the dark-haired woman approaching them with a wide grin. "Ready to get to work?"

"You bet," Ben nodded.

"How many countries are being represented?" Rose asked, catching sight of some of the performers walking around or scurrying to and fro.

"We've got people from Russia, Canada, South Africa, Japan, Israel, India, Mexico, Puerto Rico, Spain, England, your country the States, and of course, the best performers here at the _Garnier_ to represent our own country," she informed them, laughing as Rose and Melody's jaws dropped.

"That's a lot of countries involved. Ben says some of these people won't make the cut though," Melody noted, feeling empathy for those who would be sent home.

"We'll be sending them back with a recommendation, though, and we've already got several connections to link those that are new or undiscovered with a job if they aren't selected," Monique answered kindly, her eyes showing compassion as she recognized the hurt in Melody's voice. "Even if they don't get to stay, they will be taken care of." Motioning for them to follow, she led them away towards the stage. "I hope you have your camera charged, Melody. We'd like to create a video as an homage of the making of this event to show during the Showcase."

"Don't worry, I've gotcha covered," Melody smiled, the gesture evaporating as she caught sight of a familiar figure standing off in the distance. Seated comfortably in the rows of elegant seats sat the stranger she had seen last night, the one wearing Indian garbs that sparked a memory from a time that was not her own. "Who's that?" she asked, staring at the figure.

"Hmm?" Monique glanced in the direction Melody was staring before answering calmly, "Ah, that's the Indian."

"The what?" giggled Riley. "He's not wearing war paint or feathers!"

"That's a stereotype of Native Americans, Riles, be polite," Ben frowned.

"He's from India, Riley," Monique corrected him gently. "That's just the title he uses. He's a friend of the family, so to speak, and he's a patron of the Opera house."

Melody's eyes stuck onto the man for a few more moments, her curiosity bubbling up once more as she peered at him. The Indian raised his eyes and locked his gaze with her for a moment, nodding his head curtly and returning the curious look that Melody held in her eyes.

"This will be the American troop," Monique announced, waving to a group of about seven others. "Only five people will remain – that's the approximate amount we want to keep for each group." A smirk grew on her face as a young man walked towards them, grinning broadly. "Well, well, if it isn't our favorite little man."

"Quit it, Mona Lisa," the boy laughed, embracing the woman. "Just you wait, I'll make it in."

"I certainly hope so, or Erik will have your hide. You'll have to up your game for these auditions, _monsieur_."

"Count on it," he stated. His brown eyes fell upon Rose's countenance, growing wide as he drank in the sight of her before he stammered, "Uh…wh-who're your…friends?"

Rose blushed as she saw this, a small smile showing on her glossed lips. Ben, too, noticed this and raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Ben, Riley, I'm sure you remember Tom. Girls, this is Tomas Sawyer-Garcia, Tom for short. Erik adopted him so he's part of the family, the little rascal. Tom, this is Melody and Rose Bolton, Ben's sisters," Monique said as she pointed to each girl.

"Hold still and smile," Melody said suddenly, snapping a picture of the two. "Sorry, you looked great there," she grinned.

"No problem," Tom beamed, offering her his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Melody answered, shaking his hand heartily.

Facing Rose, he offered his hand once more, shaking hers before bringing it to his lips and kissing it. Her blush intensified as she ducked her head away, earning a snicker from Riley.

"Somebody's got a cruuuush," Riley sung in a whisper, receiving a jab from Melody in his ribs.

"Well, I think we'll be leaving them in good hands," Monique said, winking knowingly at Ben. "Let's leave them to it. Feel free to take breaks and wonder around when you need to, Melody. Your audition probably won't take place until tomorrow."

"What?!" Melody gasped, gawking at the woman. "But I'm not-!"

"Ben already signed you up. I thought you both were going to audition?" Monique asked, one eyebrow raised in confusion. Ben held up his hands in defense as Melody glared maliciously at him. "Mel, please, try to understand-"

"I understand you want me to do this whether I like it or not," she snapped angrily. "You of all people ought to consider-!"

"Yes, try to consider that she just doesn't have the voice or talent."

Melody froze at the sound of the new voice, visions of her humiliation at her college solo performance flashed through her mind. Turning slowly, she felt her stomach become heavy as a rock at the sight of Dolores Casales's sinister green eyes and blood red lips. Her midnight locks had been pulled back into a tight bun, exposing her olive-toned skin, her nose tilted upwards as her chin jutted out arrogantly. She wore a low-cut crimson tank-top and black tights that clung to all her assets. An air of impudence radiated from her being, instantly souring the atmosphere.

"Hello Melody," she smiled cruelly, her eyes glittering like a snake's. "I'm surprised to see you in a place like this. As I recall, you quit theater and singing during your Associates…taken up photography, have you? A nice profession where you're not seen or heard-"

"Say one more word and you _will_ be sent away without an opportunity to audition."

All heads snapped over to see Erik Chevalier striding towards them, his eyes narrowed while ridges formed on his forehead. Dolores was stunned to silence as he came up to her and said in a voice so soft and menacing that it sounded as though he were growling, "I will not tolerate insults and such a display of cruel arrogance. I don't care how many recommendations you received just because you're a budding Broadway actress, Miss Casales. You will respect everyone present if you wish to be respected as an artist _and_ a person."

Melody felt her heart flutter at the sound of his voice. She couldn't help but feel as though those words being spoken were meant solely for her, despite the message he was giving Dolores about respecting everyone. She felt like a lady whose honor was being defended by a dashing, dark hero…so it was that she felt she couldn't stop the blush coming to her cheeks.

"Do I make myself clear, Miss Casales?" he asked, raising his voice slightly.

Dolores swallowed hard, nodding her head once as she stared into his furious blue-green eyes. Stepping away from the woman, he glanced around, noticing how the entire stage had gone silent and all eyes were fixed on him. "Ladies and gentlemen, I suggest we get back to work unless you'd also like a personal conference from me," he said aloud, sending everyone into a frenzy as they quickly looked away and acted as though nothing had happened.

"Um…so, shall we?" Tom asked, motioning for Rose to follow him.

Rose cast her sister an uncertain look, receiving an encouraging wave from her elder sister. Reluctantly, she took off after Tom to join the other Americans who had traveled to Paris.

"Ben, I'd like to discuss some ideas for the setup of the program in the office," Monique spoke up, curling her fingers towards her.

He nodded glancing back at Melody who was still staring at Erik in shock. "Mel?"

"Huh?" she asked, jolted out of her thoughts as she turned to face him. "What?"

"…nothing," he smiled weakly. "I'll be in the manager's office, ok?"

"Ok," she answered, gripping her camera and turning away.

Heaving a defeated sigh, he walked away with Monique, Riley trailing beside him like a faithful puppy.

"I don't mean to pry, Ben, but who was that?" Monique asked, taking a quick peek over her shoulder at the horrid woman who dared to confront Melody.

"She went to college with Melody and humiliated her in public during a contest that was meant as a grade. She got away with it because her family's wealthy. That's all I'm able to say. All I can say is, when it comes to judging the USA troop, I can't participate. I'll be biased in my decision towards my sisters and that awful…witch," he snarled, his fingers clenching into fists.

"We'll have others do the judging and receive their input, but Erik, Mother, and I will have the final say," Monique nodded. Biting her lip, she dared to ask, "Ben…why do you insist on her singing so badly?"

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair and looked into the woman's eyes as he answered, "She has so much to offer, but because of that awful experience, she's too scared to try again. She doesn't want to be hurt…but I know if she just lets go of the past and sings for herself, she'll be truly happy again. I just know it."

**~OG~**

Melody was speed walking towards the Japanese troop, anxious to get away from Dolores and Erik. Embarrassment took hold of her as she realized they had created a scene, and she was the cause of it. She hoped that no one would confront her or ask questions…she felt as though she would die on the spot if anyone started to make a fuss over her.

A hand suddenly landed on her shoulder, gripping her gently.

* * *

><p><em>"…you lied to protect me today."<em>

_The young woman blinked, stunned by his words. "And you clearly didn't leave after you dropped me off this morning." She raised an eyebrow and grinned impishly as she responded, "Yes, I made up a story for everyone."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because that's what friends do, Erik. They protect one another," the auburn-haired girl replied, gently squeezing his arm as he continued to lead her down the winding, darkened staircase._

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh!" she gasped, jumping away from the touch as the memory attacked her mind without warning. Spinning around, she found herself staring up at Erik Chevalier, also seeming rather surprised, as though he, too, had seen the vision.<p>

"I…I apologize," he stammered, pulling his hand back and slipping it into his pocket. "I never meant to startle you."

"What? Oh…no, I was…I…oh, never mind," she shook her head, feeling her entire body flush in embarrassment once more. "Um…listen, I…thank you," she said at last weakly. "…thanks for standing up for me."

"Of course," he said, bowing his head to her. "It's what any gentleman would do."

"Hmm," she muttered, her lips turning up into a smile. "Did you need something?"

"Yes." He took a step towards her, raising an eyebrow as he asked kindly, "Are you all right?"

Her eyes widened at his question, blinking as she struggled to process his words. "What…what do you mean?"

His eyes darted in the direction of Dolores briefly before returning to her once more. "I take it you shared an unpleasant experience with Miss Casales."

Her eyes darkened at this as she quickly looked away, resentful. "It doesn't matter-"

"Yes, it does," he cut her off, shocking her with the ferocity of his voice. His tone softened as he continued, "She shouldn't treat anyone like that, most of all you. You have an angelic voice-"

"How would you know?" she frowned, glaring at him. "The recording my brother sent you doesn't count.

"Then perhaps you will honor me with a taste during our lessons-"

"No, I won't." She inhaled deeply, looking him in the eye as she explained, "My brother may have set me up for an audition and convinced me to come, but there is no way I am going to sing."

"But you _can_ sing, and you _should_," he insisted gently, frightening her with his tenderness. "You shouldn't be afraid of that woman."

"I'm not…I just…I'm afraid I'll fail everyone," she admitted, her eyes stinging with tears that she fought to hold back. "I used to sing, but I can't…I just can't."

"Can't…or won't?" he asked, his eyes boring into her soul with an intensity she could not fathom or understand.

* * *

><p><em>"You have a lovely voice-"<em>

_"I can't believe you heard me sing!" she mumbled into her hands._

_The masked man cocked his head at her, the oars in his hands pausing in midair as he said, "You just need a bit of vocal training."_

_"I'm not a singer," the girl shook her head stubbornly. "The last time I sang was at my father's birthday, the year before he died. My stepsister, Helen, and my stepmother, Capucine, ridiculed me when he left the room, saying I sounded like a yowling cat."_

_"May Erik strangle them for you?" he snarled. "You sounded nothing like a yowling cat, and you shouldn't let their words discourage you-"_

_"Erik, I've really never been one to sing in front of anybody. I freeze," she confessed, her hair brushing against her cheeks as she shyly looked away. "I don't think I sound terrible, but I get petrified when people listen to me. Besides, there are others with lovelier voices. Look at Christine-"_

_"Each person has their own talents," he said suddenly, abandoning the oars as he reached for her hands. His eyes burned with an intensity that made her shiver as he told her, "You cannot sing like Christine, but your voice is still something very precious. It made Erik's heart want to sing in reply."_

* * *

><p>Melody gasped once more, placing her hand over her heart as she was suddenly rushed back to reality.<p>

"_Mademoiselle_-?"

"Please, just leave me alone!" she demanded, running away at once. She ignored Chevalier as he called her name, her heart racing madly though she wasn't sure why. _"Whatever this is, just stop! Stop tormenting me and leave me alone!"_ her mind screamed, though she didn't know just who she was speaking to. Blindly, she ran for the manager's office, hoping that Monique or Ben could point her out to a restroom where she could cry out her frustration and get over the madness that plagued her. Grasping the door handle, she yanked the door open and lunged inside. "Ben-!"

"Aunt Mel?"

Riley peered up at her from the manager's swivel chair, tugging the earphones of his tablet out of his ears and placing the device aside. "Are you ok?!" he gasped, running over to her as she shut the door after her. "What happened?!"

"Where's your dad?" Melody asked, roughly wiping away the tears that had escaped and slid down her cheeks.

"Monique had to speak with the electrician and he went with her to the foyer," Riley explained, running up to his aunt and hugging her tightly. "Did that awful woman say something else to you?"

"No, Riley…I'm just being silly is all," she sniffled. She didn't dare tell him about the flashbacks she was receiving – he'd only claim that there was some link to a ghost or monster or reference a movie he had seen. The worst case scenario would be if he told his father, which was the last thing she needed – she didn't want to see any doctors, she wasn't crazy!...at least, that's what she hoped.

"C'mon, Aunt Mel, let's go find them," Riley suggested, taking her hand as he opened the door.

Allowing the boy to guide her, Melody walked back out into the hall, her eyes falling upon a door that was slightly ajar. Her brows furrowed as she squinted at the little golden plaque that had the title of the room: Box Five.

"Riley, give me a minute, ok?" she said, taking a step towards the door.

"What is it?" he asked, glancing at the plaque. He pursed his lips upon seeing the name of the room she wanted to enter. "Isn't that the private box the Phantom uses in the stories?"

"Supposedly," she answered vaguely, still making her way over.

"Cool! Let's check it out," he grinned, bounding over and pushing the door open. He pouted as he entered, taking in his surroundings. "Aw, I was hoping something would jump out!"

Melody stepped into the elusive Box Five, squinting at the walls and floor for signs of anything that would be unusual. As she placed her hand upon the velvet-lined seat, she gasped as she received a brief image of the same auburn-haired girl with stormy eyes as she placed a rose on that very seat after hearing a strange, beautiful voice in Box Five. "Good God!" she hissed, pulling her hand away as if she had touched a serpent. "Will it never end?!"

No sooner had she spoken those words, the lights in the theater began to flicker, making both aunt and nephew freeze as they waited for something to happen. A spine-chilling cackle filled the air, cries and gasps from the stage intermingling as shout of horror reached everyone's ears. Running to the balcony, Melody readied her camera and pressed the button, hearing her shutter click as she watched a dark, hooded figure lean down from the catwalks and laugh maniacally as one of the stagehands fell from the rafters towards the stage. Several females screamed in terror, and Melody could not help but cry out with them as she saw Erik Chevalier lunge forth and try to catch the man, the two of them tumbling onto the floor as the stagehand screamed in pain.

"Whoa!" Riley exclaimed, watching the scene with wide eyes. "What was _that_?!"

Melody didn't answer. Instead, she watched in intrigue as both Erik Chevalier and the Indian took off running backstage, the two of them sharing a look of urgency as they moved forward in an effort to catch the vanished perpetrator. Glancing down at her camera, she checked the photo she had taken of the fiend. Her brows furrowed as she enhanced the photo, seeing how the figure wore a hood and half mask, the other side of his face hidden from his hood's shadow. "That's not the same one," she murmured, remembering the entrancing and frightening figure in the mirror's passageway. _"Are there _two_ ghosts?"_

"What's going on, Aunt Mel?" Riley asked, sneaking a peek at the photo she took.

Shaking her head, Melody gazed down at the stage, her eyes shining with determination. "I'm not sure, Riley…but I plan on finding out."


	6. Nightmares Alive

**A/N: ** Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, and supporting this story! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and aren't disappointed. I promise that there will be Phantomy goodness coming up soon (hopefully the next chapter)! See you all next time! PS - thanks to my anonymous reviewer **M.B**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six – Nightmares Alive<strong>

"Don't worry, you'll be great," Tom said encouragingly as he led Rose past Dolores and towards the others in their designated troop. "I heard from your brother that you're amazing."

"Ben's a proud brother, he likes to brag a little," she blushed. "I just hope I live up to his expectations."

"Hey, you'll blow them outta the water!" Tom grinned. "Just be yourself-"

"Tom!"

The two of them raised their heads to see four others approaching them, all wearing friendly smiles and shining eyes. "Yo, Adam! What's up?" Tom greeted them, shaking hands with the tall blonde boy whose blue eyes shone brightly. "Rose, meet Adam Chagny, Lili Stubenbaucker, Joelle Joubert, and Simon Castelot, some family friends. Everyone, this is Rose Bolton…or is it Rebecca? I heard your brother call you both names last time I saw him?" Tom asked, lightly running his fingers through his spiked black hair.

"Everyone calls me Rose, but I was named Rebecca Rose," she shrugged.

"Such a pretty name!" Joelle Joubert beamed, her jade eyes soft and welcoming, her voice as sweet as a nightingale. Her blond hair bobbed around her face, coming down to her shoulders. She reached over and embraced the girl, saying, "Welcome to Paris!"

Simon Castelot turn his turn and embraced her also, his violet eyes twinkling as he winked at her. "Let us know if Tom gives you any trouble now."

"Hey!" Tom frowned. "Since when I cause trouble?!" This only made Simon snicker, brushing his black side bangs out of his eyes.

"You may not start trouble, but you have an unusual tendency to end up in it," Lili Stubenbaucker laughed merrily, patting Rose on the back after tossing her long red hair over her shoulder. "Don't mind us, we like to tease Tom. He's really quite a sweetheart."

"Yes, I can tell," Rose agreed shyly, catching a glimpse her new friend as he blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "You're all in the US troop also-?"

"Oh no, we're in the French troop," Adam chuckled. "But we'll be close by should you need us."

"I can't thank you enough for being so welcoming-" Rose started, distracted by the sound of someone calling her sister's name. "What…?" Looking up, she saw Melody running away from Erik Chevalier as he stretched out his arm and called after her. "Melody?"

"Is everything ok?" Simon asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched the scene. "Isn't that the girl who Erik stood up for earlier?"

"She's my sister, Melody," Rose clarified, wanting to run after her elder sister. She had seemed so distraught…what could have happened to get her so upset?

"Let's get to work!" Anna Chevalier's voice rang out over their heads as she clapped her hands. "You will be given a prompt and song to perform if you haven't decided with the group already, ladies and gentlemen! Let's see if we can get started today!"

"That's our cue to get to work," Lili noted. Kissing Rose on both cheeks, she smiled affectionately, her blue eyes twinkling kindly. "Don't worry, you'll do great, and if you need anything at all, just talk to one of us or Tom. Ok?"

"Ok," she nodded, smiling brightly at each one of them. "Thank you!"

They all split off, returning to their respective groups and immediately discussing what they might consider as a possible presentation piece for the auditions. Dolores ignored Rose and spoke loudly, but after the little display she had started, many of the others gave her odd looks before turning their attention to Tom, who enthusiastically starts spewing out suggestions. Rose slowly grew comfortable with the other young men and women present, beginning to state her own opinions when suddenly, the lights began to flicker, and a sinister cackle echoed from the rafters above. "What is that?" Rose whispered, her eyes widening as a hooded figure wrestled with one of the stagehands and threw him down, laughing as the man screamed.

Erik Chevalier dove into position, able to catch the man's torso though the two of them fell into a heap upon the floor. The stagehand cried out in pain, gripping one of his legs as the mysterious figure vanished. Screams filled the air as the people saw what happened, shocked at the incident.

"It's him! The Phantom!" she heard one of the _Garnier_ ballerinas gasp as she pointed skyward.

Before she could blink, Rose caught sight of the peculiar man Monique had identified as the Indian, who leapt onto the stage nimbly and hurried to Chevalier's side. Anna ran to the injured man and stayed with him while the two men ran off, both of them holding a look of angry determination as they vanished.

"Wait 'til the OG gets him," she heard Tom snarled, her eyes flashing over to meet his gaze.

"The OG? You mean the Opera Ghost?" she asked, her brows knitting together in confusion. "I thought 'Opera Ghost' and 'Phantom' were one in the same. Are there _two_ ghosts then?"

Tom looked away, chewing his lip before facing her once more. "I really shouldn't say, Rose…believe me, I want to tell you, it's no fair being in the dark…but it's better this way."

She stared at him in disbelief, stunned by his response. What on earth was he talking about?!

**~OG~**

"So, what did you think of the tryouts?" Ben asked as they washed the dishes, exhausted and ready for bed. He hadn't expected so much to be done in just one day, but with that strange fiasco that took place with the fallen stagehand and the 'ghost' people saw, they had even more issues to deal with in the short amount of time he had begun working there.

"It was great," Rose answered, drying the plates and putting them away while Melody washed. She glanced at Riley and smiled as she watched him wipe down the table, making it shine in the lamplight. "I've met a lot of wonderful and talented people. I can't wait to audition…and I can't wait to start singing!"

"Erik told me he wants to start tomorrow on your first lesson," Ben beamed, winking at his little sister. His eyes darted to Melody, who said nothing and continued to work diligently. "…I take it you still don't want to try, huh?"

"You know the answer already, so why do you bother asking?" she answered coldly, rinsing her hands clean before snatching a hand towel. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." Not waiting for another word from anyone, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and took off, running up the stairs into her room before shutting the door and covering her eyes with her palm. "Seriously, Ben? Seriously?" Heaving a heavy sigh, she forced herself to move onward, grabbing a set of clean clothes before entering her private bathroom and turning on the hot water. Shedding herself free of her clothes, she stepped into the tub and let the warm water pelt onto her skin and hair, closing her eyes as she took in a deep breath. The faces of the two strange specters and Erik Chevalier flashed through her mind, making her shiver despite the heat she felt on her skin. _"This whole arrangement is something out of a mystery novel…how are there two ghosts? How is Chevalier connected to all this? The flashbacks that I keep getting are from the 'Phantom' story by Leroux, I know it! But it's just a story…it's got to be…"_

Erik Chevalier's eyes haunted her constantly, his melodic voice tickling her ears even when he didn't speak. There was something about him that made her knees go weak and her heart pound madly…she didn't like feeling like this. Every time he looked at her, she was frightened she would receive another flashback, or blush just by looking into his eyes. She had never felt emotions this strongly, and it scared her. The last time she let herself get involved with someone it turned out that he betrayed her for her enemy…who was to say it wouldn't happen again?

Running her hand over her left shoulder, she paused, glancing down at her body. Her shoulder had been discolored a harsh brown hue since she was six, always making her self-conscious whenever she wore outfits that exposed her shoulders or neck. She only remembered bits and pieces of what happened, really, but it still hurt her as if it had happened at that moment. Her mother and father fought a lot, he was abusive and her mother was always headstrong. One day, she walked in on an argument, crying at them to stop. He wouldn't listen to his wife or daughter – he never did – and waved his arm angrily at Hailey to smack her. Instead, he smacked the pot of boiling water meant for their spaghetti. She remembered seeing the pot slide off the stove, the water spilling out at her with the steam floating skyward…she remembered a searing pain, crying and screaming…and then, she was in the hospital.

Wiping her face free of tears, Melody shook her head and bit back a sob. She forgave her father for what he did to them, especially when he left them two years later, deserting them permanently…still, she was certain that it was part of his influence that affected her as a person as she grew older, making her wary of men.

At long last, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, taking her time as she dried off and got dressed. As she began to brush her teeth, she heard a knock at her door. "Yeah?" she called out, her mouth full of toothpaste and saliva.

"Hi Aunt Mel!" Riley called out, hopping onto her bed.

"Melody, can we talk?" Rose asked, shutting the door after her before approaching the bathroom.

"Uh-huh," she answered, motioning for her sister to enter.

Leaning against the wall, Rose checked back on Riley before facing Melody once more and whispering, "You saw what happened today with that hooded man didn't you?"

"Mm-hmm," Melody answered, rinsing her mouth out quickly before looking to her sister. "I got a picture of him. What's wrong?"

Rose curled a strand of her hair on her finger, her hand curling into a fist anxiously. "…I heard Tom say something today...he said, 'The Opera Ghost will get him'. When I asked him what that meant, he hesitated and said 'it's best if you don't know'."

Melody's brows furrowed at this. "Weird…I didn't want to say anything but…I kinda saw another 'ghost'…he was in a secret passage-"

"A what?!" Rose gasped, only to be hushed.

"Look, I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid I might be called crazy," she confessed. "But there's really two 'ghosts'. One has a hat and full mask and cape, that one must be 'the Opera Ghost'. The other has a half mask and hooded cape, he must be 'the Phantom'. The Chevalier family's tangled up in this somehow, I know it."

"Just like the real story of the Phantom!" Riley butted in, grinning like a fool.

"Riley!" the girls yelped as he made his presence known.

"Real ghosts at the opera house – that's great!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"Hold it," Melody warned him. "There are no 'ghosts' involved. The only thing that's ghostly here is their names. I'm ninety-nine percent sure that they're men dressed in capes and masks, meant to scare everyone. And Riley, you can't tell your dad-!"

"My lips are sealed!" he vowed, making a motion as if he were zipping his lips shut and throwing away the key.

"What do you think's going on, Mel?" Rose asked, her brown eyes full of concern and worry.

Shaking her head, Melody shrugged. "I'm not sure…but I plan to find out, one way or another."

"Melody, we ought to contact the police-" Rose started.

"I doubt the police would even consider looking into a case based on a novel, Rose. I need to know what's going on, though…ever since we got here, I've had this weird feeling that…I don't know, something isn't right…like something is incomplete," Melody said, hugging her arms as she thought of the strange memories that constantly bombarded her. "…listen, I'm beat. Can we get some sleep and talk more about it tomorrow?"

"…ok," Rose nodded, embracing her sister. "Please be careful," she whispered, kissing her cheek before walking out.

"If you plan on snooping, count on me!" Riley grinned, earning a tight hug and kiss from his aunt.

"I'll keep that in mind," she answered wryly, ruffling his hair. "Get some sleep, kiddo." Sending the boy off, she turned out the lights and waited until he had left the room before reaching over and taking out her camera, switching back and forth from the two photos of the two "ghosts". "Hmm…" Strumming her fingers upon her knee, she pondered a moment who the two figures could be. Chevalier couldn't be the Phantom…and the Opera Ghost had golden eyes and a mask that covered most of his face. Still, it wouldn't be impossible for Erik to be the Opera Ghost…he wasn't around when the Ghost was present and vice versa…but even if that was true, then who was the Phantom…?

Turning the device off, she placed the item on her nightstand and sighed, slipping under the covers and grabbing her iPod. Wary of the "Phantom of the Opera" soundtracks she ha, she instead selected an album by one of her favorite artists, Ramin Karimloo. Setting it on shuffle, she pushed the earphones into place and closed her eyes, sinking into the pillow. Music had always had a soothing effect on her since she was little, and it only grew stronger as she had gotten older…it was part of the reason why she had wanted to sing…

Gripping the coverlet, she focused on the artist's voice and her breathing, lulling herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>It was dark in the tunnels, so dark that she could scarcely see in front of her. Melody could feel the monster behind her, his laughter echoing around her as she ran for her life in the darkness, but no matter how fast she forced her legs to move, it was as though she were trudging through molasses. She dared to glance back, knowing full well that she shouldn't. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened to scream, but her throat was dry. The hooded madman trailed behind her, his golden eyes on fire as he reached out to grab her. "NO!" she wanted to scream, yet she was silent. "HELP!" she wanted to shout, tears streaming down her face as the sinister figure's fingers reached for her throat, his fingernails like knives.<em>

_A soft whistle came from behind, a shining loop moving so quickly that she didn't notice until it was too late for her perpetrator. The hooded man gasped for breath as he was caught in the unforgiving hold of a thin Punjab lasso. Tripping over her own two feet, Melody glanced down and gasped as she noticed she wore a delicate, flattering nightgown that women might have worn centuries ago. Around her neck dangled a golden locket that she had never seen before, a rose in full bloom engraved on the front. No sooner had she started to contemplate what she was doing in this outfit, another strangled gasp snapped her attention away. Spinning around, she was stunned to see the man in the wide-brimmed fedora and full face mask strangling the hooded man._

_"The Opera Ghost and the Phantom!" she realized quickly._

_The Opera Ghost raised his golden eyes at her, startling her so much that she took a step back. The floor seemed to give way beneath her, crumbling and sending her falling into an abyss. This time, her scream ran all around her as she raised her hands, praying that she would grab something. Another scream escaped her as she felt a bony hand grab her own, her head turning to see the Opera Ghost grabbing onto the ledge with one hand while he used the other to hold her up. His mouth and chin exposed, he grunted and grimaced as he struggled to keep them up._

_Melody panicked as she saw the Phantom's shadow fall over them, crying out, "No!"_

_With another cruel cackle, the Phantom reached down and snatched the Opera Ghost's mask off, displaying the face of Erik Chevalier to her._

_"Erik?!" she gasped, watching him as his golden eyes widened with fear._

_"Stop-!" Erik demanded as the Phantom reached down once more. This time, his nails raked across Erik's skin, ripping his flesh off to expose a rotting corpse._

_Melody watched on in horror as the Phantom sneered, "Die," crushing Erik's hand under his boot, sending the two of them falling to their dooms…_

* * *

><p>"Oh God!" Melody choked, her eyelids snapping open as tears poured down her face, her body shaking as she recovered from the nightmare she had just had. "Oh my God!" she wept, clutching her head in her hands as the morning sun trickled into her room through the curtains. She let herself cry, jumping at the sound of her alarm going off. Inhaling deeply, she took her earphones out and tossed her iPod to the foot of her bed, pressing her fingertips to her eyes. "What does it mean? What does all this mean?!"<p>

**~OG~**

"You'll stay out of trouble, right?" Ben asked, giving Riley a scolding look.

"Duh," Riley rolled his eyes, though he crossed his fingers behind his back.

Melody cracked a smile at this, though she was still shaken by her nightmare. As they walked towards the manager's office, she hoped she would be able to sneak out and take her pictures like she planned to. If she had to listen to another syllable about her going for lessons…

"Good morning," Erik Chevalier said graciously as he stepped out of the office to greet them. "I take it you slept well?"

"Yup!" Riley answered back, earning a chuckle out of the two men present. "Can I go and explore?"

"Not right now, I'm afraid," Erik shook his head. "There's going to be too much movement with the troops practicing for the auditions…however, the stagehands and tailors could use some help. They have a lot of painting and sorting to do, Riley. I don't suppose you'd be willing to help out, at least for an hour or so?"

"I guess so," the boy shrugged, receiving a pat on the head from Erik.

"Thanks, Riley," Erik smiled. Turning his attention to Ben, he said, "Monique is already on stage with my mother. She wanted to discuss the schedule in which we'll have the auditions and a possible timeframe for the Showcase finalists."

"Right, I'll go now," he nodded, shaking hands with his friend before taking his son and wishing the girls well.

"Ladies," Erik greeted them once more. With a wave of his hand, he gestured for them to follow him. "This way, please."

Rose showed no hesitation as she followed through the halls, letting him guide her past the dressing rooms until they arrived at an open door, a piano settled at the middle of the room. Melody straggled behind, toying with her camera and snapping a photo of the open dormitories where some ballerina giggled and gossiped that early morning.

"Mademoiselle Melody."

Facing Chevalier, she felt her stomach turn as she remembered the dream last night, the one where he tried to save her…the one where he was the Opera Ghost. "Yes?" she asked innocently, looking him in the eye.

"We're waiting for you," he said patiently, gesturing once more to the room, where Rose now wandered about as she waited for them to join her.

Biting her tongue, Melody shook her head at him. "I thought I made myself clear, _Monsieur_. I'm only here to take photos to promote this event. I'm not going to audition, much less perform here."

"I understand this must be difficult for you, Miss," he said sympathetically, earning a frown from the girl as she looked away. "But I'm afraid you don't understand my terms."

"What terms?" she asked, her eyes darting back to his face to see his sea-colored eyes were dark and serious.

"It's a package deal," he explained, quickly glancing back at Rose before checking Melody's face. His voice had lowered to a soft whisper as he neared her face, making her heartbeat accelerate. "You see, your brother promised me _two_ sisters to train. If you choose not to at least attend the lessons, then I'm afraid your sister will not receive any lessons either...and it may weaken her chances of making it into the Showcase."


	7. To Sing or Not to Sing

**A/N: ** Thank you to all my reviewers (and to the anonymous **M.B**.) for checking in and reading my work! I hope you'll enjoy this next one, and I can assure you in the next update, you will see "the Opera Ghost" ;) Don't forget to let me know what you think, and I'll see you next time!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven – To Sing or Not to Sing…<strong>

Melody gawked at Chevalier, her jaw hanging open as she stared at him, horrified at the news. Ben had never mentioned any of this to her or Rose…this had to be made up! Still, he was the owner of the establishment, and he made whatever choices he desired. "That's…that's not fair!" she hissed, guilt pricking at her heart. "You can't do that to Rose! She deserves a chance to try – she's amazing! She's worked so hard and wants to do all of this so badly-!"

"Then surely you will not deny her that chance and simply attend our lessons," Erik Chevalier answered back sternly, standing erect as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"You awful man!" she snapped, unshed tears stinging her eyes. "How dare you use my sister as leverage against me?! How can you force me to do something I don't want to do…something I'm no good at-?!" Her body froze, her words dying on her tongue as he placed his fingertips over her lips and shook his head.

"You keep insisting you have a terrible voice and that you cannot sing, and yet, I haven't heard a peep from you. I should like to judge that for myself, _se il vous plait_."

The sensations of fury and being star struck assaulted her, making her hands curl into fists. As a tear of frustration leaked out of her eye, he moved his hand to wipe it away, only to have her jerk away from him and storm into the room, tossing her camera into her bag before setting it on a lonely chair.

"Melody? Are you ok?" Rose asked, stunned to see her sister behaving like a petulant child.

"_Fine_, just _fine_," she gritted through her teeth, wishing she didn't have to look at Erik Chevalier as he shut the door after them and walked over to the piano.

"Come closer, _mademoiselles_," he called to them, waving his hand at them to move before sitting on the bench and flexing his long fingers. "Let's begin with some warm ups, shall we? There are some water bottles under the piano if you girls need it, just so you know. Let's start."

Melody inhaled deeply, squeezing her eyes shut as she fought not to reach over and smack the smartypants off of his bench. Choosing instead to glare at the piano or stare off at a wall, she surrendered to Chevalier's wishes and began to sing her scales with Rose. Before she knew it, time had flown by and the three of them were singing a song from _"Les Miserables"_ in beautiful harmony.

"Very well done," Erik complimented them. "However, if I may…Rose, back on this measure – yes, here – could you try an octave higher?"

"I'll try," she nodded, waiting for her cue as Erik played through the line once more. She sang with the delicacy of a harp, her voice piercing the air magnificently as she let the note ripple out of her throat.

"Perfect," Erik clapped, causing the girl to blush. "Now you, Melody."

"Me? I can't hit that note," she shook her head. "I haven't tried anything like that in…almost four years."

"But Mel, even Professor Collins said your voice had a great range," Rose insisted.

"The note, _mademoiselle_," Erik repeated, relentless. "I shall start from the top of the page."

"I _can't_," she glared.

"You _can_," he snapped, startling the two of them. "I won't hear any more of this nonsense. Now _sing_!"

Melody nearly jumped out of her skin upon hearing Chevalier's calm voice transform into a furious demand, reminding her of the ghostly figure in the secret passage. _"In my dream, Erik had the Ghost's golden eyes…why does he remind me so much of him…?"_

"From the top," Erik said coolly, his fingers tapping the ebony and ivory keys as he nodded at her to begin.

She felt as though she were on the same stage from so many years ago, her throat suddenly dry. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to think of the words, imagining her baby sister standing on the stage of the _Palais Garnier_ and earning an astounding ovation. _"For Rose…do it for Rose."_ Inhaling deeply, she let the words flow from her mouth, anticipation twisting her heart as she got closer to that dreaded note. She continued, on and on, until…

A pierce, trill sound filled the room, curling out of Melody's throat, sliding over her tongue, and slipping past her lips, ringing in the air above them. It was as though a canary had cried out for its soulmate, or a dewdrop disturbing a peaceful pond. She gasped as shock took hold of her, her hand rising to grip her throat. "Oh…oh my gosh!"

"Melody," breathed Rose, gazing at her in awe. "That was unbelievable! It sounded…it sounded…!"

"Beautiful…"

The two girls looked to Erik, whose eyes were upon Melody with a look of one who had found the meaning of life. Those eyes bore into her soul, a look of wonder and bliss shaking her to her core. "It was perfect."

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, oh dear!" the auburn-haired female gasped as she finished the song, ending on a piercing note. "I've ruined the song, haven't I-?"<em>

"_Mon Dieu, that was…perfect!" the masked man insisted, his head whipping around to face her. _

"_Erik, it couldn't have been-" she shook her head modestly._

"_It was," he insisted, standing up as he envisioned her voice as a soft, golden wisp of smoke twirling above him. "Your voice is not like Christine's, it's not operatic, it's true…but it is strong, warm, clear…like a bell." He reached into the air, his fingers curling around the imaginary wisp as he closed his eyes in bliss. "…it filled Erik's soul, Angelique…"_

* * *

><p>"Mel, you've got to try out for the Showcase, you've just got to!" Rose's voice snapped her out of her trance, making Melody shake her head as she blinked her eyes several times. She noticed that Erik, also, had the same look of bewilderment, only furthering her curiosity and insistence that he, too, saw these odd memories. <em>"So that's the girl's name…the one who's always with the Phantom of Leroux's novel…Angelique…who <em>is_ Angelique?"_

"You _will _consider it, won't you?!" Rose pleaded, taking her sister's hands into her own. "Monsieur Chevalier, don't you think she could join?"

"Most assuredly," Erik nodded, finally out of his stupor. Closing the lid of the piano keys, he stood up and took a step over to the girls. Looking into Melody's large brown eyes, he said, "I do hope you'll at least consider auditioning…of course, you'll still need to attend lessons, however…I have the sense you're a fast learner."

"I…" she stammered, blushing like a schoolgirl. "I'm…just a photographer-"

"You are anything you wish to be," he informed her, taking one of her hands into his own and planting a kiss on it. "Tell me you didn't enjoy that rush as you sang out?"

Melody ducked her head as she looked away, unwilling to admit defeat. It was true – she loved that sensation as she sang, the feeling of freedom and beauty intermingled to create that incredible sound called music. She missed it – oh, how she missed it! She didn't realize how much she had wanted to do this, how strong her passion was for it. Suddenly, she _wanted_ to be on stage, to show Dolores that she _could_ sing, that she might even be amazing…

"I…I don't know," she shook her head.

Rose wrapped her arm around her sister, embracing her from her side. "If you told Monsieur Chevalier what happened, I'll bet he can help you get past your fears, Mel."

"Just what happened?" Erik asked, raising an eyebrow at the two. "This doesn't have to do with Miss Casales, does it?"

Melody felt her skin flush red with shame and embarrassment, wishing her sister had remained silent. "Rose, no-!"

"Tell him," she frowned stubbornly. Looking up at her instructor, Rose asked, "Could I be excused? I think it's best if I left you alone for now."

"Of course, you're dismissed," he nodded, bowing his head and smiling. "You are a wonderful singer, Miss Rose. I look forward to our next lesson."

"Likewise," she smiled back. Giving Melody's shoulder and encouraging squeeze, she quickly left the room, leaving the two of them behind in awkward silence.

Melody refused to move or look at him, her heart still racing wildly, her skin still warm from embarrassment. Sending his hand upon her back, she tensed, immediately feeling him remove his hand from her. "My apologies," he mumbled. She wondered why he sounded like he came from another time when he spoke, why he acted like a gentleman when it came to her…

"Won't you sit down?" he asked, offering her a seat on the piano bench. She reluctantly did so, reaching for her hair and gripping it tightly before releasing her curly locks and clasping her hands tightly on her lap. "…just what happened that has made you so adamant in never sharing your voice?" he asked tenderly, making her wish she was prettier, smarter, stronger, better…

"I was humiliated by Dolores during a performance in college," she answered at last, her voice no more than a whisper. "Dolores came late into the school year, her family was wealthy…she hated me with a passion I couldn't understand…I think it was because I wouldn't listen to her or let her have what she wanted."

Erik eyes dimmed at this, his lips pressed together into a thin line as he listened to her.

"At the end of the semester was a contest we had to participate in to get a grade," she continued, her eyes filling with tears again that day. "I was so excited…we didn't have to win to pass, we just had to perform…I used to drink tea before I'd go on stage to soothe my nerves and help my throat...but I think she must have gotten something into it, an herb probably, and it make my throat go so dry that I could barely talk when I walked out. I was petrified…and then she barged in and started to sing. I could see the judges and audience, how they smirked when I failed and cheered when she came onto the stage…she and her family bought the judges and got friends and family to sit in the audience to sway their opinions about the contestants…" A sob broke loose from her mouth, her hands moving up to cover her face. Erik stopped her, pulling out a handkerchief that seemed to have come from a long time ago and dabbed at her eyes, offering it to her after he had cleaned her cheeks. "You don't know what it's like to be…humiliated," she wept, clutching the piece of cloth he had given her. "The worst part was being betrayed…my boyfriend at the time came out from the other side of the stage and joined her, kissing her in front of everyone…he had been seeing her and lying to me that whole time…I was miserable for weeks before I got over it and moved on…but I never wanted to sing again…I didn't want to relive the hurt…those awful memories…" Rubbing her knuckles to her eyes, she shook her head vehemently. "You'd never understand, though, what it's like to be used like that…to be humiliated and betrayed in one night in front of hundreds of strangers…"

"I think you'd be surprised," he voice startled her, strained with anger and sorrow. She raised her head to see his own eyes filled with tears, though she felt somehow that he wept for himself as much as he did for her. "I, too, have had an unpleasant experience, Melody…it took time for me to heal, also…but I am truly sorry for what happened to you. I understand now why you were so determined not to sing again…but I ask you, _beg_ you…" Taking her hands once more into his own, he gazed into her eyes and pleaded, "Don't let this stop you from doing what you love. At least keep attending my lessons…I won't force you to sing and I won't push the matter of the Showcase any further…and I'm sorry for making you attend today…but please, don't give up singing…do that small favor for yourself."

She felt her breath hitch as he spoke kindly to her, igniting a spark inside of her that she had never felt before. The urge to lean closer and kiss him tickled at her brain, but she quickly shook that off. What on earth was wrong with her?! Still…she had never heard anyone so sincere and selfless…how was he able to make her want to sing once more, to release all the pain and hope she had been holding back for so long?

"…I'll think about," she said at last, goosebumps rising on her skin as she heard him chuckle.

"That's all I ask of you, my dear," he smiled wryly, taking her hand and kissing it yet again. "I believe I've tortured you enough for one day. Go, take photos. I hope I receive an answer from you tomorrow." Rising from the bench, Erik offered his hand to Melody and helped her up, opening the door for her to leave. "If you need me for anything at all-"

"And just _what_ exactly _would_ she need from you, Erik? Hmm?"

The pair found themselves looking at a man in his early forties, his dark brown hair slicked back while his narrowed golden-brown eyes twinkled sinisterly at them. Dressed in a tailored suit with an elegant cane at hand, he smirked at Erik. "Well, well, Erik, I had no idea you were garnering a young lady's company! I never imagine that possible, all things considered."

Erik's body tensed at the sight of the man, his eyes cold as ice. "Monette. What are you doing here?"

"Monette?" she thought the name sending her into trance-like state.

* * *

><p><em>"My grandmother was the one who gave you and your accursed father the deformity...the one you now possess."<em>

_"You're bluffing-!" The two men glared at each other, one masked, the other exposed, both with glittering gold eyes and utter contempt for one another._

_"We have the same dark hair, even our eyes are similar...of course, yours looks like something from a demon of Hell! No one's eyes glow like that in the dark! Your father was supposed to have died when he ran away...my grandmother was careless and tired, so she ran away to start a new life. She had hoped that Erik would perish, but found out just before she died that he thrived...that his bloodline continues!"_

* * *

><p>"I came to see how things were going with the auditions, of course!" he laughed merrily. Melody fought back the urge to shiver, his voice reminding her of a snake's. Something about this man was extremely wrong, and she wished he would leave soon. "Now, where are my manners? <em>Bonjour, mademoiselle<em>," he said sweetly, taking her hand and kissing it, making her stomach churn. "I am Michel Monette, an old family friend of Erik's."

"You are _not_ a friend of the family, _nor_ are you a friend of mine," Erik snarled, taking a step towards him as he pulled Melody's arm out of Monette's grasp. "You are not welcome here, especially not now."

"Do you mean during these tryouts, or where you about to insinuate something with the lady?" Michel snickered, enjoying how Erik clenched his fists in order to avoid punching him. "Don't worry, Erik, I'll be taking my leave now…just answer me this. Has the Phantom been causing you problems?"

Erik glared at him, a small smirk growing on his lips. "Just a few little mishaps as per usual…not to worry, though. These shenanigans _will _stop once and for all soon-"

"Oh, yes, the 'Opera Ghost' will stop them," laughed Michel, mocking the second specter as he rolled his eyes. "By the by, I hope all your secrets are kept under lock and key, Erik. You wouldn't want anyone to get a hold of them now, would you?"

Melody bit her tongue, though she wished she could start asking questions that very moment. Still, she pitied Erik, seeing how he fought to constrain himself against this man's obvious public attacks.

"Get. Out."

Melody's eyes widened at the sound of those two words, the same amount of venom and anger dripping from his mouth. Her mind flashed with the vision of her confronting the Opera Ghost in the passageway, ordering her out as his eyes glowed like embers. _"My dream…the words he just said…he must be-!"_

"Soon, it shall be _me_ ordering _you_ out, Erik, just you wait," Michel taunted him, sniffing impudently at Chevalier. "I can still scarcely believe you run the place, let alone own it-"

"Stop it!" Melody snapped, startling the two men. "Erik is a gentleman and a brilliant man! Don't you dare put him down-!"

"It appears you have a little cheering section," Michel chuckled, giving the girl a disapproving look. "Pretty women should be seen and unheard, my dear…you're a feisty one." His frown turned into a smirk as he glanced to Erik and back to Melody. "…still, an independent woman is valuable in this day and age." Melody thought she was going to puke on the spot. Was he assessing her for his own personal use in front of her?!

Erik lunged at the man, gripping the lapels of his coat aggressively as he snarled, "You keep away from her, and from my family. Now get out!"

"Easy, Erik…you wouldn't want to let your bad side show like you did in India…would you?" He stumbled back as Erik released him with a growl, fixing his clothes before nodding his head to them. "Until we meet again."

Erik watched Monette leave, his whole frame as tense as a twisted spring, ready to be released. It wasn't until he felt a soft, hesitant hand on his arm that he bothered to remember that Melody was still standing there. The look of concern and admiration in her eyes seem to vaporize most of the rage he felt from Monette's attack, his body relaxing only to have his blood race as he realized she was practically clinging to his arm.

"Erik, are you ok?" she asked, her eyes staring into his own.

"I…yes," he stammered, unused to being left speechless. "…why did you stand up for me?"

"Because you did the same for me with Dolores, and I know what it's like to be attacked," she admitted, blushing as he placed his hand over hers.

"…thank you," he said at last, a small smile showing on his face.

Glancing back in the direction Monette had walked off in, she made a face of disgust. "Who _was_ that creep? He gave me the heebie-jeebies."

Erik's smile vanished as he was reminded of his fury, causing him to also glance down the hall. "Michel Monette. He runs a winery and brewery, and he's extremely wealthy. He enjoys attending performances here-"

"And tormenting you, clearly," she noted.

"He shouldn't have said anything, not with you here," he growled, pulling away from her. His eyes widened as he felt her grip on him tighten, making him turn back to face her.

"Erik, tell me I'm not crazy," she pleaded, finally caving in. "Tell me…tell me that you see them, too."

"See what-?"

"The flashbacks," she confessed. "Those little moments that take place in another time, with people that shouldn't be real. People who dress in beautiful Victorian-era outfits, with a man in a mask who goes around with a girl who has red-brown hair and beautiful grey-blue eyes…please, Erik, I see you blinking and shaking it off at the same time I do…I've been getting these since I got here in Paris…just tell me the truth!"

She watched as he stared at her, his brows furrowing just before he looked away and closed his eyes, holding his breath in contemplation. Despair filled her instantly, but as she began to let her hands slide off of his arm, he grabbed her hands and faced her, his nose nearly touching her own.

"Listen to me, Melody…there are things connected to the _Garnier_ and my family that would seem absurd if anyone else knew about them. I'm not entirely certain how or why you receive these memories, but I ask that you be patient. In the meantime, keep away from both the ghosts and any trapdoors you find here. It's not safe."

"Really? I couldn't tell when that stagehand was thrown off the catwalk by that hooded maniac," she scoffed, pulling away. "I don't want consolations, Erik – I want answers!"

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to tell you anything right now, Melody," he frowned. "But you must trust me…I will do all that I can to remedy the situation and to give you answers in due time." Running his fingers through his hair, he heaved a tired sigh. "Until then, please, do not ask questions and do not tell anyone, especially those closest to you."

Biting her tongue, she merely nodded her head, excusing herself before she walked towards the main stage. Her eyes glanced over the door to the dressing room that contained the mirrored passage, sparking her determination once more. _"There is no way I'm sitting put until then, Erik…I'm going to figure this out with or without your help!"_

**~OG~**

It proved to be very difficult keep anything from her family, especially when Riley was so nosy, Ben wanted to know about the lesson, and Rose wanted to hear about whether or not she and Erik were romantically interested in one another.

"Dear God, no!" Melody scowled, blushing all the while. "Of course we're not interested in each other-!"

"But the way he held your hand and looked at you and said your name!" Rose insisted as they sat on Melody's bed, gossiping about what had gone on that day. "He called you by your first name with no 'miss' or 'mademoiselle' to make it formal!"

"So what if Erik did-?"

"Ooh! See?! You're calling him by his first name!" she giggled. "You like each other!"

"Oh, for the love of Pete!" Melody groaned, covering her face with both hands.

"This is great!"

"_No_, it's _not_, and we _don't _like each other! We don't even know each other!" Her frown turned into a grin as she realized something she had seen once she was dismissed. "Now, you and Tom Sawyer-Garcia on the other hand…" She laughed as she saw her sister blush madly, tucking her honey-blonde locks behind her ear. "Now that is confirmation that you two like each other," she stated. Her brows furrowed as she began to mull a peculiar thought that came to mind. "Isn't it weird, Rose, how your boyfriend has a fictional character's name?"

"He's not my boyfriend," she argued, pouting at her sister before realizing what she had asked. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"Think about it. His name is Tomas Sawyer-Garcia. Shorten it and you have Tom Sawyer," Melody explained, pursing her lips as she thought about the people they had met. "The man who runs the _Garnier_ is named after the 'Phantom of the Opera' and there are not one, but _two_ ghosts running amuck! Also, there's the friends of the Chevalier family, one of them being 'Chagny', and we live in the 'de Chagny' estate-!"

"Mel, what are you trying to say?" Rose asked, her brows furrowing in confusion.

Melody leaned back against the pillows on her bed, clasping her hands together as she thought a moment. "…these are all literary characters we're familiar with…what if the stories we grew up on aren't stories…what if they were real?"

Rose gaped at her, stunned by the notion. "You can't possibly mean-?"

"How else would any of this make sense?!" Melody cried, placing her hands on either side of her head. "The more I'm here, the more I seem to be losing my mind!" Erik Chevalier's face flashed through her mind, making her face burn with blush yet again. "To think I actually let him talk me into it…"

"Let who talk you into what?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes widened as she realized what her sister meant, her smile returning. "Will you sing, Mel?! Will you audition-?"

"I don't know about auditioning, but…I _do_ want to keep taking lessons," Melody confessed. She truly meant it, part of the reason being that she wanted to snoop for answers after the lessons and the other part being that she secretly liked being close to Erik…he made her soul want to sing out so that he might notice her…there was just something magnetic about him…

"Oh, Melody, I'm so glad to hear that!" Rose gushed, embracing her elder sister. "I _knew_ you'd change your mind! Isn't Mr. Chevalier wonderful?!"

"He sure is something else," she murmured, hugging her sister back. "He sure is…"

**~OG~**

"Well done, ladies. You continue to amaze me," Erik beamed at them, closing the piano key cover the following day. "I believe your troop needs you, Miss Rose."

"Thank you," she smiled, excusing herself before hurrying out the door to find Tom and the others. "See you later, Mel!"

Erik turned his attention to the second sister, remaining still in her place by the piano, wringing her hands in indecision. "Is something the matter, _mademoiselle_?" he asked courteously, rising from the bench and walking over to her.

Refusing to look at him for the moment, she noted coolly, "I see we're back to formalities."

He blinked a moment before he realized what she meant, a crooked smile growing as his lips as he chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. "I apologize for yesterday. Monette is one of the few people that gets my feathers ruffled." Noting how she nodded vaguely, her eyes dim, he reached for her shoulder but stopped himself. "…if you are all right with the idea of me calling you by your first name when it's the two of us, I certainly wouldn't mind."

She felt her face become red once more as she dared to glance over at him, seeing him smile sincerely at her. Returning the gesture slowly, she nodded, "I'd like that…Erik."

He closed his eyes a moment, enjoying the sound of his name as she spoke it. Heaving a sigh, he fixed his tie and asked, "Is something bothering you? You didn't leave when I stated the lesson was over."

"I…I thought about what you said and…" She swallowed hard, her hands clasped so tightly that her knuckles went white. "…do you…do you really think I can do this? The auditions and Showcase, I mean."

His eyes softened as he placed his hand over hers and said gently, "With all my heart. A voice like yours could astound the world."

"…I want to audition," she confessed. "But I'm…I'm still scared."

Placing his hands on either shoulder, he made her turn to face him. "It's all right to be frightened…but the fact that you finally admit you want this and you're willing to try it…that shows you're dedicated, it shows your passion." His smile widened as he took her hand and asked, "May I?" She nodded, hoping the entire time that he would repeat the gesture. Kissing her hand, he added, "I had hoped you would change your mind. Your stubborn brother had the paperwork filled out for you and asked me to hold onto it. I just need your signature so I can stamp it and make it official. Will you come with me to the office?"

Nodding her consent, Melody followed Erik out of the room and into the hall. Once again, she eyed the room with the mirror and secret passage, her mind made up. Holding her breath, she continued on in silence with Chevalier until they arrived to the manager's office, watching him rummage around his desk before he pulled out a set of papers. "Somehow, I'm not surprised he went ahead and filled this out," grimaced Melody. "He's going to get an earful from me tonight."

"Yes, but he'll also be insufferably smug and delighted when he finds out you've agreed to do this," Erik smirked, waiting for her to finish reading the fine print and signing the slips. "I'm confident you'll do well, Melody."

"Thank you," she answered quietly, handing the papers back. She felt her stomach twist into a knot as he stamped the required slips and displayed them to her before putting them away. "So, now what?"

"Well, you're still needed to take photographs, however, after lunch, I suggest you get started with your new troop. I'm sure they've already picked out a routine and song, so they'll get you accustomed to it in no time. I know that Rose and Tom will help you with everything…and ignore Miss Casales," he warned her. "She is nothing to you now, do you understand? You aren't doing this for anyone except for yourself. Enjoy the experience and don't let her belittle you."

A swell of gratitude and pride filled her as she listened to him, nodding once in agreement. "…thanks," she said, her throat tight and dry suddenly.

With a wave of his hand, he motioned for her to go. "You're free to go now. I've got some business to attend to if you'll excuse me."

She bid him goodbye before walking out, returning the way she came before checking over her shoulder to make she hadn't been seen of followed. As excited and wonderstruck as she was, she wasn't going to give up her insatiable curiosity. Guilt poked at her side as she reached for the forbidden door. "Sorry Erik, but I'm not going to sit around and wait for answers," she whispered, testing the knob only to find it locked. _"It makes sense…they can't have people poking their heads in…still, it's an old lock…"_ Having considered this the night before, she pulled out a bobby pin and began to stick it inside. "C'mon, it can't be much harder than trying to break into the cookie cabinet at home," she muttered, grinning as she heard a distinct 'click'. "Cliché? Yes. Does it still work? Hell, yes." Checking her surroundings once more, she bumped her side against the door as she had done so days ago and slipped into the room before placing the useful pin back into her pocket. Shutting the door after her, she found herself back in the dusty, covered room, the mirror before her concealed once more by the ancient cloth.

Inhaling deeply, she strode up to the item and gently tugged the fabric off, waiting for the dust to settle before reaching on her tiptoes and finding the switch once more. As the mirror opened before her, she pulled out her cellphone and turned on the light. Placing the stool back in place to block the mirror, she dared to enter the passage once more, her determined brown eyes scanning the darkness.

"_Opera Ghost, here I come." _


	8. Secrets in the Dark

**A/N: ** Thank you to all my awesome readers and reviewers! Here's another one just for you ;) Please don't forget to let me know what you thought of it, and there will be plenty more surprises next time :) I must warn you that this week I'll be heading back to work so I won't update as quickly as I'd like to, but I do plan on continuing the story whenever I can get to it. Thanks for your support - enjoy! PS - I own nothing but OCs, any stories, authors and their characters, and musicians belong to themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight – Secrets in the Dark<strong>

"How many tunnels are there?!"

Melody was beginning to see why she shouldn't have come back, having been taking several turns and paths for nearly half an hour, considering herself to be lost even with the photos she snapped on her phone to help her find the way back. The most frustrating part of it all was that there was neither hide nor hair of either Opera Ghost or Phantom. Growling in frustration, she imagined that her siblings, as well as the Chevaliers, were probably getting suspicious at this point. She couldn't imagine what would happen if she was caught, and she certainly didn't plan on having that happen either.

"I'll just retrace my steps," she whispered to herself, her voice softly echoing in the halls, almost eerily. "Listen to me, talking to myself," she rolled her eyes. "I come to look for ghosts and talk to myself in the meanti- AH!" Melody released a screech as a group of rats scurried past, squeaking as their tails swished anxiously. "Geez!" she gasped, placing her hand over her heart as she caught her breath. "Rats…this place has rats. You'd think they'd call pest control-"

"Oh, but they 'ave, _mon petit_."

The sound of the raspy, grated voice made the girl spin around in fear, another yelp escaping her as she saw a bent men in his late fifties holding up a flashlight in one hand and a bulging sack in the other. He wore baggy clothes and a scraggly beard, his eyes shadowed by the old cap on his head. He looked her up and down suspiciously, seemingly unamused that there was someone else wandering about.

"Wh-who…are you?" she asked, her voice but a squeak as she struggled to translate her words into French.

"I'm the rat-catcher, dearie. What do I look like?" he answered gruffly.

She refrained from answering right away, glancing around to see if there were any doors nearby, but no such luck. "…I didn't know there were still, um, 'rat-catchers' in today's profession."

"Mockin' me, eh?" he huffed. "How's about I show you that I'm serious about me work, missy!" He leaned over, opening the bag in the hopes of showing her all the corpses he carried, but she took the opportunity to stomp on his foot. "_Merde_!" he cursed, dropping the bag to clutch his foot.

Melody took this opportunity to ran, turning on her heel and trekking even further into the unknown darkness, despite her better judgment. Grasping her phone tightly, her only source of light in the dank, pitch black tunnels, she made a sharp turn and slammed her back to the wall. Gasping for breath, she fought to calm herself and regain her balance, pressing her hand against one of the many old stones. No sooner had she committed the action, the entire section of wall she was leaning against arose, sending her falling onto her posterior. "OW!" she cried, wincing as she turned onto her knees and forced herself up, groping blindly at the wall.

"Where'd you go, girly?!"

She could hear the Rat-catcher's voice echo and bounce off the walls, mingling with the constant 'drip-drip' of the ancient catacombs. Whipping her head to and fro, she contemplated whether to let the old creeper catch her or to go even further into the old vaults of the theater.

"_Mon Dieu_! It's _you_!" the rat-catcher gasped, making her freeze for a split second. Without another word, she ran down, holding her phone out in front of her as she pushed on into the darkness, the secret door closing behind her to encase her in the new passage. "Oh, man!" she moaned, peering hopelessly into the shadows. "I'm in deep, deep crap! Maybe I can make a phone call…?"

Arriving at the bottom of the winding staircase that she had stumbled upon, she hurried off of the last step and ran down the hall. Up ahead, a soft, blue light seem to weakly light the passage, a glimmer of hope flickering within her breast. "Please let it be an opening, please!"

Her steps came to a full stop when she found herself at the mouth of an entrance to a closed off portion of the Opera House. Installed into the walls were artificial torches, whose lights gave off a hazy blue color, enhancing the eeriness of the mist that rolled off the lake to her right, the water swaying slowly, knocking an old rowboat against the dock. Across the lake was yet another dock, as well as a door that had been built into the wall. Up ahead was a wall that appeared to be covered in golden plaques, flower slots and candlestick holders installed beside each name. Some of the candles were, indeed, lit, the wax lazily rolling down to the little dish prepared for them.

"Did I just find the catacombs?" she whispered, turning her phone light off but keeping it clutched tightly in her hand. The mystique of the place entranced her, making her step closer and closer to the wall. Arriving at the structure, she was stunned to find the names of several family members of the Chevaliers engraved on the plaques. "Oh God," she breathed, making a sign of the Cross upon herself as she read some of the names. Her eyes became wide as she found herself reading the names of a married couple that was just above her head. "Erik Chevalier the First, Angelique Chevalier-Archambault," she read aloud softly, her voice a faint echo in the dreary cavity of the bowels of the _Garnier_. "Could it be…?"

Her thoughts were brought to a halt as a dark shadow fell over her, the torchlights dying altogether. She felt a sudden chill as she noticed how the room darkened, her blood running cold. Looking over her shoulder, she found herself staring into the face of the Opera Ghost, his mask, hat, and cape still intact as his golden eyes glowered at her. A frightened gasp came out of her mouth, but as before, she found she could not scream.

"I thought I told you to get out!" he bellowed at her, his voice bouncing off the cavernous walls with such volume that she winced and covered her ears. As he reached for her, she tossed her phone at him, aiming it for his head. The trick worked, distracting him to catch it and allowing her the chance to escape under his arms. Hurrying back the way she came, she foolishly dared to look back, her foot slipping on a slick, wet spot by the docks. She came down in a heap, crying out in pain as she landed on her side, her body wracked with pain. Curling in agony, she moved to turn onto her back only to have her eyes widen in shock as she felt herself about to fall into the lake.

"Grab her!" a new voice echoed in the air as she felt herself slip off…

A pair of long, thin arms grabbed her around her shoulders and waist just in time, sending her into another flashback.

* * *

><p>"<em>Stop it!" the red-headed girl, Angelique, cried, shoving the two fighting men away from the edge, only to have herself slip and fall into the murky waters below. Angelique had never learned how to swim, but she didn't let that stop her. She failed and fought, her mouth opening once in desperateness to scream but that did nothing to help her. She was frightened, cold, and alone, but above all, she was worried for someone…someone that she had come looking for that had gone missing in the Opera house above…<em>

_It wasn't until a pair of long, thin arms encircled her did she realize she was certainly not alone in the water. She fought against the figure, her elbow bumping against something smooth. She soon received a fierce tug around her waist, as if the newcomer was warning her to be still for her own good. It soon didn't matter, for she began to lose air…_

* * *

><p>"Careful!"<p>

Melody felt as though she were choking for air after having seen and felt what the girl – Angelique – had felt when she was knocked over into the lake. Her eyes squeezed shut, she felt the set of arms tug her up, holding her by her arms so tightly that she bit her lip and fought back a cry of pain.

"Be careful!" the second voice scolded her hero once more, and suddenly she was airborne, held aloft in the thin but strong arms.

"When I tell someone to do something, it is for a good reason, Mademoiselle Bolton," the silky, elusive voice of the Opera Ghost informed her, tickling her ear. His voice was magnificent, even if he was angry…it tantalized her, made her want to swoon…it reminded her of Erik, just without the warmth and tenderness. She shivered in his hold, sensing his body tense as the gesture.

"We need to get her out," the other voice insisted, irritating both Melody and the Opera Ghost.

"You think I don't know that? She can't walk at the moment, she's still recovering-"

"_I _can carry her-"

"_No_."

Melody sensed a hint of jealousy and possessiveness in the Ghost's voice, his hold on her tightening just a smidge. She wasn't sure whether she want to shove him away or cuddle closer. There was something odd about this man…

Forcing her eyes open, she saw the outline of the mask on the Opera Ghost, and his chin…a chin that appeared gruesome. Sensing that she had opened her eyes, he looked down at her, his eyes still glaring upon her countenance. She could see that both his mouth and chin were expose now, half of it appearing to be a lipless, pale corpse's while the other half appeared to be marred flesh. She gaped in silence until he set her down, stiffening as she grasped his arm for support.

"Get her out," he said quietly, letting his companion take a hold of her from behind.

Looking back, Melody gawked as she saw the second figure. "You!" she exclaimed, the garbs of the Indian coming into view. "How did you-?!"

"I'm afraid you're not at liberty to be asking questions," the Indian spoke sternly, his eyes darting back to the Opera Ghost before giving her a knowing look. His voice was deep and rich, adding to his regal mystique and seniority.

"No! I'm not going anywhere!" she snapped, yanking her arm out of his grip though she winced in pain. Whipping her head around, she returned the Opera Ghost's glare, startling him so much that he blinked in bewilderment. "I have questions, and you have the answers! Ever since I got here, I've been getting flashbacks of memories that I've never experienced, people I've never met…and there are two ghosts invading the _Garnier_! I don't care if you plan on killing me, I just want to know the truth!"

For a full minute, the Opera Ghost did not answer, nor did his face show any form of emotion as he stared back at her, though his strange, glowing eyes seem to bore into her soul, a hint of curiosity shining through at the last moment. "I cannot give you the answers you seek…not yet."

"Grrrrrgh! Not _you,_ too!" fumed Melody. "Everyone here is treating me like a child – I want to know what the deal is!"

The Opera Ghost took a menacing step towards her, impressed by how she remained steadfast and merely continued to glare back. "My fate is intertwined with the Chevalier family, and I cannot rest until things are made right. Keep this in mind, _mademoiselle_ – Monette and the Phantom are not to be fooled with!"

"But why?!" she pleaded.

"That is all I shall tell you. Now go, and do not attempt to come back the way you came, or I shall _not_ be so considerate next time!...oh, and here's your phone." Tossing it at her without a warning, he waited until she caught it before releasing a smoke pellet, curling himself in his cape and vanishing before her eyes.

"Oh bother," the Indian rolled his eyes, witnessing the spectacle. "That's enough of that. Follow me, Miss." He motioned with his hand for her to move, amused by the look of irritation in her brown eyes. "You really ought to mind your own business-"

"_Don't_ start," she snarled, pointing a finger at him accusingly. "And might I point out that _you_ should be the last person telling me that since I clearly saw you outside my house one night looking up at my window! That's stalking!"

The Indian appeared to blush – she couldn't see in the darkness, but his body language told her she was correct – before clearing his throat and saying, "You don't understand why I was-"

"You're right, I _don't_ understand, because no one will explain! Not you, not Erik, and not even the Opera Ghost himself!" she shouted, her voice bouncing off the walls.

The Indian placed a hand over her mouth, his eyes blazing in fury. "Shh! Do you want the Phantom to hear us?!"

"Let him!" she snapped, shoving him away as she stomped down the hall. "Maybe _he'll _tell me what's going on!" He caught up with her quickly, tapping her shoulder to her annoyance. "What?"

"I do apologize for that night," he said softly, his eyes darting in the darkness and he pointed the way out for her. "I was asked by a friend to make sure all was well."

"What friend?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. She growled and rolled her eyes as he shook his head. "Of course, you won't tell me." Huffing in frustration, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and shoved her phone into her back pocket.

"Believe me, it's better this way," he protested, coming to a door in the wall.

"No, it's not," she frowned, keeping her eyes trained on him as he tugged on an old, unlit torch, the door sliding horizontally to reveal the south end of the theater, absolutely forgotten for the moment and uninhabited. "I don't suppose the Chevalier's know that you work with the Ghost?"

"I do not work with him, Miss Bolton, but I have been well acquainted with him for many years."

"Then tell him this," she said, stepping forth on her tiptoes so that she might reach his height. "Until someone decides to fill me in on what's going on, I won't stop trying to figure out what the secrets of the Ghost and the Chevalier family are. I'm going crazy waiting for answers, so unless you're going to help me, leave me alone!" With a dramatic turn, she stalked out of the dark passage and entered the Opera house once more, her head held high as her blood boiled in her veins.

The Indian watched her leave, part of him wanting to laugh, the other part of him wanting to shake his head in exhaustion. Rubbing his fingertips against his temples, he raised his eyes to the ceiling and muttered, "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn, my friend…and you have picked quite the woman."

**~OG~**

Eight days…

Eight painful days, and no sign of either the Opera Ghost, nor the Phantom…and no answers, either.

Melody had joined the American troop that day after leaving the hidden pathways and the Indian, setting straight to work and practicing with Tom and Rose at her side. Dolores certainly didn't have anything pleasant to say about her return, however, that day Melody had been so fed up with the refusals from both the Opera Ghost and Indian that she vented her frustration through dance, song, and death glares at her old nemesis, which worked rather nicely most days. Melody continued to attend lessons and thrived, her success showing in her practice with the others. She never truly revealed her voice, though, nor had she any intention until the audition date came for them.

The flashbacks continued, though they lost frequency, for which she was grateful…until she started to get dreams every night. Some were pleasant, others horrid, but they were always mysterious, leaving her perplexed when she woke up each morning, her thirst for answers growing stronger each day. She tried to return through the room with the mirror and even the door that the Indian had let her through, but to no avail – both had been blocked from the inside.

After the day she had encountered both the Indian and the Opera Ghost, she was certain that Erik would have found out and been furious with her. If he had found out, he showed no sign that he knew, nor that he was disappointed or angry. The lessons continued on, and he never stopped showing her every bit of kindness that he possess, constantly encouraging her to do her best in all she accomplished.

"So, this Erik fellow…is he cute?" Hailey Bolton asked one afternoon on the phone, a gleeful grin visible through her voice.

"Oh, Mom, stop it!" Melody begged, her face turning pink. As much as she hated to admit it, she loved being close to Erik, and he constantly seemed to reciprocate the feeling, though he never imposed himself, nor suggested anything that would seem he would be interested in going out with her. She wondered whether that was because of her being his pupil, her involvement in the Showcase, or perhaps what she did so many days ago in the catacombs…

"Now, tell me what he's like!" her mother insisted, making her eyes roll.

"He's tall, very elegant, an extremely talented musician and teacher, a real gentleman-"

"His eyes?"

"Blue-green, like the ocean."

"His hair?"

"Black. Why do you ask?"

"You didn't hesitate and told me right away. That means you focus on every little detail about him."

"Mom!" she whined, earning a laugh from the woman.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I'm excited for you! The man convinced you to take lessons, got you to open up, and now you're going to audition for the Showcase! No one could get you to sing in church for over a year after the Dolores incident, and now this guy gets you to belt out songs within a few days of you being in Paris!"

"It's not like that!" she protested. "It's just…he's…I don't know. There's something about him…he's different."

"He must be pretty special if he can get you to want to sing and actually do so within such a short amount of time."

"He's gentle and sincere and…there's something about him…magical and mysterious…" She refrained from telling her about being involved with two ghosts vying for the position of Head of Haunting at the _Garnier,_ just in case.

"Well, I'm happy for you. And I'm so proud!"

"Thanks, Mom."

"Give your siblings and my grandson a kiss, won't you?"

"I promise."

"Thanks…bye, sweetie. Call me again soon, ok?"

"I will…bye, Mom."

Hanging up the call, Melody set her phone aside and sighed, leaning back on her bed when Riley burst into her room. "Hey kiddo," she said, raising an eyebrow at him. "What's up?"

"Ok, tell me what you think," he said, showing her the screen of his tablet with several images pulled up. "Would the Opera Ghost or the Phantom be the one to use a Punjab lasso?"

"Riley!" she all but screeched, tugging the device from his hands to gawk at the pictures. "How did you get those pictures?! Those were on my camera-!"

"I copied the files onto here, duh," he answered nonchalantly. "But what do you think-?"

"Riley, your dad didn't see these, did he?" she demanded to know, grasping a hold of his chin.

"No way," he frowned. "I'm not stupid."

"Riles, these pictures are private. No one can know about these. These men are dangerous!"

"Ok, ok! I'll delete them, geez!" he scowled, tugging free from his aunt's grasp. "You act like you're my mom sometimes, Aunt Mel!"

"That's kinda my job," she sighed, ruffling his hair affectionately as he deleted the photos. "…I'm sorry, Riley."

"Don't be sorry, at least you care," he shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean-?"

"My mom's a supermodel who didn't want me and Dad, remember? That's why she left years ago…a divorce, right?"

Melody could sense the sorrow and pain in the boy's voice, reaching over to grab him. Pulling him close, she kissed his forehead and nodded. "Yeah…but you guys deserve better."

"That's ok. I'm betting my allowance that Monique will be my new mom," he said suddenly, grinning mischievously at his aunt.

The young woman's jaw seem to hit the floor at the sudden change of mood, as well as his prediction. "Riley Oliver Bolton, what on earth makes you say that?!"

"It's so obvious dad is crushing on her," he insisted, winking at his aunt before hopping off the bed. "Plus, I watched them when he would visit, and now when they're working together, she starts blushing a lot and smiles and he starts acting all goofy and weird. I'm gonna get a new mom, you just wait and see!"

Melody laughed at the boy's sureness, kissing his forehead. "Here's hoping you're right, Riles." Rising from the bed, she stretched her arms sky high and yawned. "I'm starving. Let's see if Ben wants pasta or stew tonight." Hand in hand, the two of them walked out of the room and made their way down the stairs, nearly crashing into Ben as he began to dash up the steps. "Whoa! Ben, what's the rush?"

"Change into something nice, ladies and gents," he winked. "Tell Rose we've been invited out to dinner."

"Awesome!" Riley exclaimed, running back the way he'd come.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Melody said, holding up her hands in an effort to stop her brother. "Who invited us out?"

"The Chevaliers, who else?" he grinned.

"The Chevaliers did what?" Rose asked, poking her head around the corner. "Riley said we're going out but didn't say where."

"The Chevaliers invited us to their place for dinner, twenty minutes," Ben repeated now that his two sisters were present. "I figured we'd just walk there since the way is short, just a few blocks down."

"Walking in heels…hmm, does not compute," Melody smirked, earning an irritated sigh from her elder sibling.

"Fine, car it is."

"Great! Let's get changed, Mel!" Rose beamed, motioning for her to follow. "We've got to dress you up!"

"Dress _me_ up? Why?" Melody asked, raising an eyebrow at her sister.

Rose grinned back mischievously, shutting the door to Melody's room once they were inside. "Why else? Erik will be there."

**~OG~**

The Chevaliers lived a large, beautiful home that appeared to be a small manor placed right by the bustling streets of Paris. Arriving before the grand façade, the Bolton family stepped out eagerly into the dying light of day, leaving their car parked by the curb.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Rose asked, gazing upon the magnificent structure.

Melody raised her head, her eyes resting upon the old building. "Yeah, it's-"

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh my!" the auburn-haired girl – Angelique – gasped as she saw the pristine white walls and shining silver the three balcony railings displayed.<em>

"_Welcome home,_ Comtesse, Maestro_," a tall, dark-haired servant boy grinned at both the girl and masked man._

* * *

><p>"Oh God!" she gasped, placing her hand over her heart and taking a step back. She silently cursed herself for still having those irritating flashbacks. Just what was the point of them?!<p>

"I'm starving!" Riley announced as they drew close to the door.

"Mind your manners," Ben scolded him, brushing his hair back before knocking twice on the door. "Remember, this is my bosses' slash friends' house, so don't do anything stupid that will make me look like a moron or I'll be embarrassed for life-"

"Stop rambling, or _you'll_ embarrass yourself," Melody smirked, watching as the doorknob opened to reveal a certain tanned-skinned young man with bright brown eyes and dark spiked hair.

"Tom?!" Rose gasped, her own eyes widening in delight. "What're you doing here?!"

"I live here," he laughed. "Remember? Erik adopted me from the States years ago. Since I'm still attending the University, he insists I stay home and focus on my studies and theater until I get a job and afford my own home."

"Smart man," chuckled Ben, offering Tom his hand. "Good to see ya."

"Likewise, Mr. B," answered Tom, giving Ben his hand and shaking it. "Yo, Riles! What's up, my man?"

"Hey, Tom!" Riley beamed, ecstatic to see the older boy was present. "Can you show me how to skateboard?!"

"Sure, lil' man, but first you owe me a rematch at soccer!" he winked. "C'mon in…" Ushering the group inside and helping them to take off their jackets, he noticed that the girls were not in their usual garbs of jeans or workout pants. "Hey, Mel! You look nice."

"Thanks," she blushed, feeling self-conscious in the outfit Rose had selected for her. She wore a beige-colored dress that fell to her knees, her arms covered by three-quarter sleeves made of delicate lace that covered the whole dress. Her chocolate curls rested upon her exposed shoulders while a simple gold rose charm hung around her neck, nestled at her collarbone. She was never a fan of heels more than three inches, so she was grateful that she had brought along her favorite short wedged heels that sparkled like gold dust. "I just hope I'm not dressed too formal."

"Don't worry about it…" Tom felt his mouth go dry as he saw Rose shed herself free of her overcoat, a vision in pink in her snug, sparkling sweater dress, complete with leggings and short brown boots. "You…you look a-amazing, Rose," he stammered, earning a giggle out of Riley and a look from Ben.

"Thank you," she beamed, also blushing as he offered her his hand.

"This way," he said, guiding the group into the parlor and gesturing for them to sit. "Monique is making stew, I hope you guys don't mind."

"It sure smells good," Ben noted, inhaling deeply as he detected the scent of beef, potatoes, onions, carrots, garlic, and freshly toasted bread. His mouth began to water at once as he licked his lips. "_Really_ good."

"Is…is _everyone_ here?" Melody asked, anxiously glancing around.

"Oh yeah. Monique and Mom are in the kitchen, and Erik's upstairs dealing with some business," he shrugged.

Taking in her surroundings, Melody noticed a table filled with family photos, one of them containing a picture of a younger Erik and Monique, along with another boy with mismatched eyes and a smile that seemed forced. In yet another picture, there was a gentleman who looked very much like Erik with a woman whose hair was dark as night. The neighboring picture showed the same gentleman, but this time he stood with a younger version of Anna, holding a small bundle in their arms. _"Who are those strangers…?"_

The sensation of a full bladder soon distracted her, making her grimace. "Um, Tom? I hate to ask already, but…where's the ladies' room?"

Tom chuckled, waving at her to follow him until he arrived at the staircase in the hall. "Ok, you go up the stairs to the second floor, take a left until you find the third door to your right, it's at the end of the hall, ok?"

"Second floor, left turn, end of the hall, third on my right," she recited, earning a chuckle of the boy. "Got it! Thanks." Without waiting for a response, Melody took off and followed his instructions, leaving the young man alone to walk back and entertain his guests.

**~OG~**

After relieving herself, Melody washed her hands and dried, them, ready to return downstairs when she noticed her reflection. _"What if my eyeliner's acting up? It always seems to smudge when I go out…the last thing I need is for_ him _to see me looking like a raccoon…" _Pursing her lips, she decided to risk a few extra minutes, returning to the sink to stare at her reflection. "So far, so good," she breathed in relief. Playing with her hair and tossing it from one side to another, she growled in frustration and gave up. "What's wrong with you?! He's just another guy," she scowled, shaking her head. "_A guy who won't get out of my brain."_

Huffing indignantly, she walked out of the restroom and retraced her steps, tapping each door with her fingertips as she did so. As she placed her hand upon the third door, she jumped back in surprise as it softly gave way under her touch. "Oops," she murmured, pulling her hand back. She planned to walk back towards the stairs, however, her curiosity sparked spontaneously, making her reach for the door once more. Pushing it gently, she could see shelves filed with mountain loads of books lining the walls, a large window set behind a massive desk, a long scarlet curtain pulled off to the side as the last bits of daylight filtered in.

"Nice study room," she commented, ready to walk away when she heard two voices rise into the air.

"Really, Erik, how rude of you to not invite me in. You practically tried to shove me out the door. How was I to know you had company?"

"_It's that creeper, Monette!"_ Melody panicked, running into the study without a moment's thought or hesitation. There was no way she wanted to be caught by that man, much less with Erik present, and especially in her current outfit.

"Oh, I know you keep tabs on us, Monette," Erik's voice hissed harshly, sending chills down her spine as she remembered the Opera Ghost in the catacombs. "You're not welcome here-!"

"Am I ever welcomed anywhere?" Monette sniffed, amused.

As best as she could, she quietly slipped the door into place and scurried to the desk, holding her breath as she waited to see what they would do.

"You're certain I can't join you all in the dining room-?"

"My study. _Now_."

Melody felt her heart leap into her throat, her mind racing as she fought to remain calm. Spinning around, she caught sight of the large curtain by the window and ran for it, praying to God that she wouldn't be caught. Slipping under the fabric and pressing herself against the wall as best as she could, she held her breath and waited, her blood turning cold as she heard the door open, the two men entering the room at last.


	9. Family Matters

**A/N: ** Just wanted to say thanks to **CalleyCat, Boydje822, michellecarriveau, slytherpride, marial0789, PhantomFan01, Hanonymous, littlestar, taylorxtorniquet, Filhound, grapejuice101,** and my humble critic**, M.B.** Thank you all for being so supportive and checking out my story! As I mentioned before, I'll be getting back to work so the updates won't be as frequent but bear with me! See you all next time!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine – Family Matters<strong>

"Spit it out, Monette," Melody could hear Erik snarl as he shut the door, encasing them all in the room. "Spit it out and get out. I'm sure this is the same drivel you've come to say, a complete waste of my time and your breath."

Monette's cruel chuckle made her cringe, the sound of his voice ominous and slippery. "Oh, Erik. You and your theatrics. If it wasn't for your temper, I would scarcely be able to acknowledge that you and Martin are related."

"_Martin?"_ Melody frowned, her brows furrowed as she wracked her brain for anyone named 'Martin'. _"Who's that?"_

"State your case," Erik said coldly, and for a moment, all was still. Every fiber of her being wanted so badly to peep out from behind the curtain, but she did not dare.

"I simply came to see if you've been receiving any more problems from the Phantom."

"Unfortunately for you, no. Is that all?"

"No."

"Of course not."

"Surrender now, Erik, and the attacks will stop completely."

"I knew there was more to this that just the 'how do you dos'. What do you think my answer is?"

"Your stubbornness will be the death of you, Erik…or possibly one of your employees…possibly even one of the Boltons-"

Melody bit back a cry of fright as she heard someone – presumably Erik – lunge at Monette, the sound of someone being thrown to the floor filling the air. "Don't you _dare_ lay a finger on that family! You've done enough damage to mine!"

"I'm merely warning you of the consequences, Erik-"

"_Your_ consequences," he snapped, the sound of his stomping feet coming close to the curtain. Once more, Melody held her breath and prayed desperately not to be found. "I know you've been sending him into the Opera, and even here to find those files…but you won't lay a finger on them."

"That's what _you_ think," chuckled Monette, as though nothing had happened. "I _shall_ find that briefcase, and the files…and I shall destroy you."

The tension in the air was high, she could feel it. Erik walked back, agonizingly slow for Melody's taste as she continued to hold her breath. "…we'll see who gets destroyed first." All was still after Erik had spoken, the sound of his footsteps making her heart stop as he walked towards the door and said, "Now leave." She didn't move a muscle as she waited for the two men to leave, releasing her breath as she heard the door click shut. Waiting an extra second, she poked her head out from behind the curtain and glanced around, her mind swirling with more questions than ever before. _"The Phantom works for Monette? What's so special about a briefcase with old files on the Chevalier family? Could it be that the Opera Ghost is related to them? Or the Phantom? Or both? And who is Martin?! Why does Monette keep coming back to taunt them?"_

She plopped into the lush chair before her, resting her head against the desk. "I have a headache," she moaned, rubbing her temples as she stretched her legs under the desk and rested her foot against the inside of the furniture.

At once, the wooden panel fell open, causing her to yelp and jump back, yanking her leg from out of the area. "The hell-?!" Falling to her knees, she peered under the desk and found that the panel had fallen to reveal a tight, hidden cavity in the desk, in which a small, light briefcase was placed. It appeared to be nearly a century old, the corners battered and worn, the brown color faded to a tan while a musty smell emancipated from its skin. "Is this…?" she whispered, reaching for the old item.

The sound of footsteps, soft and cautious, made her freeze, her ears straining to hear as she heard the steps come closer. _"Is it Erik? Or Monette?"_ Unwilling to be caught, she took the panel and lifted it, closing it as best as she could until it clicked shut. Placing her hand upon the top of the desk, she felt her fingertips brush against a smooth item. Raising her eyes, she caught sight of a forlorn letter opener, her mind racing with a plan. Snatching the item as the door handle turned, she slipped once more behind the curtain and quickly sliced through the thick curtain, creating a small slit for her to peek through. Once more, she held her breath as the door opened, her hand grasping the letter opener as she squinted through her peephole.

It took everything in her not to cry out as she saw the dark, hooded form of the same maniac that had sent the stagehand flying nearly two weeks ago. _"The Phantom!"_ She could see his face as he approached the desk cautiously, half of it concealed by a porcelain mask, the other half exposed and looking quite normal. His face remained shadowed by his hood as he continued to walk closer, his fingers caressing the top of the desk as he glanced suspiciously around the room. It wasn't until he was much closer that she finally noticed he carried his own briefcase, nearly identical to the one she had just seen. _"What is he…? Oh, no!"_

She watched in amazement as he knelt down and checked under the desk, his gloved fingers spread open as he slowly traced them over every inch of surface before him, his hand drawing back quickly as the panel fell loose, revealing the case once more. She heard him chuckle cruelly, taking the hidden case and replacing it with the one he had brought in. _"He can't! He can't do this to Erik!"_ The Phantom shut the secret panel and stood up once more, clutching the case to his chest.

Fury bubbled within her as she watched, fueling her as she slunk out from behind the curtain, unnoticed as he gazed at the case in his hands.

"At last…" she heard him murmur, just before she pulled her arm back and brought her arm down.

His head tilted as he sensed a second presence, spinning around in time to have the letter opener slice against his shoulder. A strangled roar escaped him, his eyes blazing as he saw who dared to attack. His eyes widened at the sight of her, a brunette beauty glaring at him as she wielded a small knife.

"Give it back. _Now_!" she demanded in a hiss, swiping her hand at him again.

The Phantom leaned back, still gripping the case before reaching out to grab her arm. "Foolish girl!" he snarled, his eyes glittering at her furiously. She found herself distracted as she noticed he had one cool blue eye, like Monique, and one fiery golden one, like the Opera Ghost. _"Weird…who has eyes like that?"_ She soon regretted her decision to analyze his eyes the moment he gripped her shoulder harshly, prompting her to drive the knife back and bury it into shin. Biting pain a cry of pain, he squeezed her arm fiercely and threw her to the floor before running out the door, one hand now placed on his side.

"Oh, no you don't!" she growled, running after him despite her aching side. "Stop!" Her hands curled into fists, she forced herself up and ran out the door, unable to believe that he was out of sight, as if he had vanished into mist. "No…" Running as fast as her legs would allow her, she hurried down the steps, her balance thrown off as she tried to make a sharp turn on the stairs. Another scream escaped her as she fell, but she found herself colliding against a set of arms and a tall body, her fingers grasping frantically onto the fine shirt of the newcomer.

"Melody! _Mon Dieu_, are you all right?"

Raising her eyes, she felt her stomach twist in panic while her heart fluttered sporadically at the sight of Erik's face, his eyes glued onto her face. "I…"

"I heard footsteps upstairs and I find you tripping down the stairs," Erik said, his brows knitting together in concern.

"I…I was in the restroom and I heard someone walking around. When I stepped out, I saw a figure and shouted at him, but by the time I got to the stairs, he was gone." _"I'm so sorry, Erik, but you can't know I was hiding in the study!"_

"A figure? You didn't see his face?" he asked, his eyes darting towards the staircase.

"No…just that he was wearing dark clothes," she lied.

"Do you remember which room he came out of?"

"No…I'm sorry, Erik." She wanted to curl up and die – she hated lying to him, but what choice did she have? The Phantom couldn't have gotten too far…maybe she could check the parlor later and-

"Never mind that," he sighed, shaking his head before helping her up onto her feet. His eyes softened as he gazed at her, making her face turn bright pink. "You look…beautiful."

"Thanks," she answered shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You look pretty handsome yourself…I don't think I've ever seen you without a jacket."

"It's been a long day," he shrugged, running his fingers through his hair. "But thank you." Offering her his arm, he nodded his head at the doorway to their right. "Everyone's waiting for dinner. I hope you're hungry."

"Starving," she smiled, linking arms with him. Even as they walked away, Melody felt her conscience continuously jabbing her mind. _"I've got to find out what happened to that briefcase!"_

**~OG~**

"Thanks so much again for dinner!" Ben grinned, shaking hands with Erik.

"Anytime," Erik replied, returning the friendly gesture. Turning around, he raised an eyebrow as he saw Tom showing Riley how to dance in the parlor, hip-hop music blasting from his iPod. "Tom, I think it's time you let your little playmate go free."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah – just a few more minutes," Tom waved him off, earning a laugh from Riley as he struck a pose.

"Are those two goofing off again?" Monique asked, joining them with Melody, Anna, and Rose as they stepped out from the kitchen together.

"When are they not goofing off?" smirked Ben. "Riley – time to go, bud."

"Aw, but Dad-!" protested the boy.

"We've got to go and let the girls get some rest. Tomorrow's the audition, remember?" Ben reminded the boy, jutting his chin out towards the girls to emphasize his point. "You don't want them to do badly because you two goofballs were too busy learning to breakdance, do you?"

"He's got a point, lil' man. I've got to audition, too," Tom sighed in defeat.

"Fine, we'll go," Riley rolled his blue eyes.

"Oh! Before you leave, we have something for you, Ben," Anna declared, hurrying off into one of the spare rooms and returning with a rather large and bulky rolling bag. "It's full of music and CDs both Erik and Monique want you to have."

"Just for some inspiration and discussion points," Monique winked.

"There's some paperwork concerning the Showcase in there for the music we need permission for, but other than that, the rest you can keep if you'd like," Erik informed him.

"Sounds great, thanks!" Ben nodded, accepting the bag from Anna. "We'll see you tomorrow bright and early. C'mon girls, Riles."

"Bye, Monique!" Riley smiled, accepting her embrace as she wrapped her arms around him. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Riles. Listen to your Dad," she instructed him with a knowing smile before pressing a kiss to his brow.

"I will," he promised, glancing back at his father, who watched the scene with wistful eyes.

"Thank you again for having us," Rose said politely, embracing each of the women and accepting a kiss on her hand from both Erik and Tom.

"We hope you'll come back soon," Anna beamed, kissing the girls and Riley on their cheeks. "Good night, girls, and don't worry – you'll do just fine."

"_I sure hope so,"_ Melody thought, her stomach already in a knot at the thought of attending the audition. She couldn't bear the thought of having to perform in front of Dolores, but she was determined to prove herself to everyone…especially to herself. "Good night, Madame, Monique, Tom…good night, Erik," she said at last, guilt bubbling within her gut as he kissed her hand, his eyes locking with hers for longer than necessary.

"Good night, Melody…I'll see you tomorrow," he said softly, a smile growing on his lips as she blushed and looked away, quickly following her family out the door as she snatched her coat from the rack.

The air bit into their skin as they got into the car, waving goodbye to the Chevaliers as they drove away, their stomachs full, their bodies ready for rest. "Everyone's going straight to bed once we get back, understand?" Ben ordered sternly.

"Only if _you_ follow your own advice," Rose laughed, watching him grin back at her.

"Fair enough…I can't believe that bag is loaded with stuff for me just to look at though. It'll have to wait for tomorrow," he commented. Raising his eyes, he looked through the rearview mirror to see Melody and Riley seated comfortably in the back, the sack set between them. "Hey, Mel, could you poke around the bag and pull out that paperwork they were talking about? It must be in a folder or something."

"Sure," she shrugged, unzipping the bag and opening it, her eyes becoming large at the sight of a familiar case. _"The briefcase the Phantom stole! He hid it in here?! Actually, it would make sense, he was injured and ran off, but _still_, in_ here_?!"_

"Find anything?"

"Uh…um, no, not yet. Hold on," she stammered, her hands shaking as she fought to focus on the task at hand. She hopped in her seat at the feel of Riley's hand on her shoulder, her heart stopping as he raised his eyebrow at her and silently pointed at the briefcase. Motioning with her forefinger to be silent, her eyes pleading him to do as she asked, she felt relief wash over her as he casually sat back in his seat once more and yawned, asking his father about the auditions and judges. Blocking their chatter out, Melody continued to rummage through the papers and CDs until she found a labeled portfolio and withdrew it. _"It will be too weird if I take this out, too noticeable…I'll have to wait until we get this inside and take it out while he's busy."_ Zipping the bag closed, she prayed to God that Ben wouldn't check the bag that night. _"Oh please, just let me make it back without having a heart attack tonight!"_

Pulling up to the curb of the de Chagny estate, Ben parked the car and hollered for everyone to get out, helping Melody take the rolling bag out and tugging it into the house. "Just leave it here by the TV, Mel, that way I'll remember to check it out tomorrow when we get back."

"Ok," she answered weakly, her heart pounding as she prayed for Ben to turn away or leave.

"I'm going to bed," Rose yawned, stretching her arms above her head. "I'm beat. G'night, everyone."

"'Night!" Riley chirped, watching his aunt leave. "Hey, Dad, the Wi-Fi upstairs hasn't been working lately. Would you check it with me?"

"Riles, we're going to bed, remember? Besides, I need to visit the little boy's room," Ben answered, missing the wink that his son sent to Melody.

"Yeah, but when we get back tomorrow, we won't want to do anything, so can you just tell me how to fix it at least?"

"Ok, sport, you win," Ben sighed, trudging up the stairs with his boy. "But the bathroom is a must right now."

"Ok, ok, I get the message!" laughed Riley, his voice becoming distant as they moved to the second floor.

Melody waited, listening to make sure there was no one moving around upstairs before falling to her knees and opening the bag yet again, her fingers grasping the handle of the old, battered item greedily. "C'mon, Mel, c'mon!" Zipping the bag closed, she clutched the light cloth carrier in her arms and tiptoed quickly up the stairs, checking both sides before dashing to her room, shutting the door and locking it before falling to her knees again. "Thank God," she breathed holding the case in her grasp and caressing it with her fingertips. "It's ok…I've got it…but why was it with Ben's stuff?"

**~OG~**

"You imbecile!" Michel Monette bellowed, fuming at the shadowed, hooded figure in the room, hunched in the corner as he continued to grip his shin in pain. "What do you mean you had to leave the case in their house?! You were supposed to have brought it here!"

"You don't understand, _monsieur_," the harsh, low voice of the Phantom answered back, anger burning in his eyes. "Someone saw me and attacked-"

"And you couldn't have killed the fool who saw you?! You've killed others bigger than you without a single moment of hesitation! What made this person so different?"

"…it was one of the Bolton women, sir."

Monette paused, processing the news before he cocked his head in thought, pursing his lips. "…which one?"

"The dark-haired girl…Melody." He spoke the name softly, as if savoring the sound of her name.

"Where did she catch you in the act, then?"

"The study room…she had hidden herself behind the curtain." His exposed brow furrowed as he realized something he hadn't thought of before. "…she must have seen me take the case out and switch it…or she knew about it before I ever appeared."

"Hmm…" Stroking his upper lip, Monette pondered a moment, walking around the desk to join the hooded man in the shadowy corner. "Then…it's quite possible she overheard my conversation with Erik when I first entered." He chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest as he shook his head. "My, my…I underestimated her. She's quite the snoop, playing detective…I can't imagine Erik will be too happy to know she was there…and where did you leave the case?"

"In an old rolling backpack…it was the closest item to me that I found before I could spill any blood on the floor…I couldn't let any evidence of my presence be found."

"I see. Can you guarantee it's still there?"

"No," the Phantom grimaced. "The bag had items inside meant for Benjamin Bolton, I saw papers with his name inside. It's possible it could be with the Boltons at this moment." He took a step back as Monette laughed gleefully.

"Could you imagine the fury Erik would feel if he were to know his nosy, little student has his family's files and knows the truth?! What a blow to his pride! He'd rip her limb from limb!" Facing the masked man once more, he grinned maliciously, gripping his shoulders. "Listen closely – I want you to go and check for that bag. If it's not there, then send me a message and find Erik, provoke him…and I'll do the rest."

**~OG~**

"So, what's inside?" Riley asked as Melody dimmed the lights in her room and tugged the curtains closed.

"I'm not sure, Riles," she answered back, returning to the bed where her nephew sat with the case. "It's locked and I don't have the key."

"Try the bobby-pin trick!" he insisted, grinning as her heard her laugh.

"Riley, I can't pick through this-"

"But you want answers to the flashbacks you've been having, right?"

Her eyes became large at him as she heard this, her face drained of all color. "Riley…how did you know about…those?"

"Remember that day that creep came to the Opera and Erik got you to sing?"

"How did you know-?!"

"I was kinda, maybe, sorta hiding in the room across from you," he grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck in a way that reminded her of Ben. "You got all googly-eyed and asked Erik if he got flashbacks, too, and he just said he couldn't answer anything for now. Listen Aunt Mel, if you got flashbacks, maybe it's because you've been here before."

"But I haven't, that's what's frustrating," she shook her head. "The weird part is seeing characters from the Leroux novel-"

"The 'Phantom of the Opera' book? You see the characters in your flashbacks?" he asked, his jaw dropping in amazement. "But how do you know it's them?!"

"I can hear them speak, and the scenes that play out are the ones from the book, except…"

"Except, what?"

Her brows started to knit together as she remembered all the memories of a girl who was not in the original novel. "…there's a girl, her name's Angelique, and she appears in a lot of the flashbacks and dreams I've had of the 'Phantom of the Opera' characters." She scoffed, frowning. "But that's silly, characters aren't real."

"Unless they aren't characters," he reasoned, earning her attention once more. "You told Auntie Rose that Tom could be sorta like Tom Sawyer one time-"

"You little sneak! How many conversations have you listened in on?!" she demanded, trying to frown and glare, only to end up smirking. "I've taught you too well."

"I heard enough," he answered vaguely with a wink. His eyes became stern, startling her as he pointed to the case. "Aunt Mel, I mean it – you should open the case. If Erik won't give you the answers, you should go ahead and look for them. You said so yourself-"

"But it's not right," she shook her head. "Erik would be furious-"

"But he already knows that you're onto something, so he couldn't be _that_ mad, right?"

"Riles…"

"Wait!" he exclaimed suddenly, causing Melody to shush him. "Sorry! Anyway, I just thought of something – sometimes in the movies, they have all that time travel mumbo-jumbo, or the stories where the kid was another person in another life-"

"Reincarnation?"

"Yeah, that," he shrugged. "Sometimes, people get memories because they had old family members that lived there-"

"You mean ancestors?"

"What's with the fancy names?! Sure, that, an-sisters, whatever! They had an-sisters who lived in an old house and they get those memories and it helps them solve the mystery just before they get killed or eaten!"

"You seriously need to stop watching those old horror and slasher films," Melody sighed, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Think about it – maybe we're related to someone who lived here a long time ago and that's why you remember stuff!" he insisted. "C'mon, Aunt Mel, you gotta find out. That Phantom guy could come back and hurt someone again – what if this case helps you figure it out?"

Shaking her head, she gave the boy a crooked smile before embracing him tightly and kissing his forehead. "How did you ever become so persistent and smart?"

"I've got a crazy Dad and two awesome aunts," he smiled, returning the embrace and kissing her cheek. "You'll tell me, won't you? When you've figured it out?"

Melody nodded against her better judgment, surrendering at last. "I promise. Now go get some sleep."

"Ok…I love you, Aunt Mel."

"Love you, too, Riles…sweet dreams." Walking with him, she escorted him back into his room and got him settled, tucking him in and kissing his head once more before returning to her room and locking the door. Staring at the case on her bed, she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I'm sorry, Erik…but Riley's right. We could all be in deep trouble…and I can't stand not knowing anymore." Scurrying around the room, she collected her tablet, the briefcase, her credit card, and a notebook and pencil before shutting the lights and taking a seat on the carpet, her tablet the only source of light in the room. With her credit card at her side, she typed onto the tablet's keyboard and pulled up an ancestry website. Applying to the terms and agreements, she filled in her information and waited for the confirmation email before returning the main screen, her heart racing as she paused a moment.

"_Since I got here in this house…the _de Chagny _estate…I've gotten visions with Raoul and Christine the most, as well as Angelique…my God, this is crazy!"_ She set the tablet down and shook her head, laughing softly. "Me? Related to fictional characters…?" Lacing her fingers together in contemplation, she gripped her hands tightly together. "Still…I made it this far…" Holding her breath, she typed in her name and hit the search button, waiting for the results. As expected, her name appeared, as well as her mother's and grandmother's. What she didn't expect was to see another set of names that appeared beside her grandmother's name.

Melody had never met her grandmother, as she had died when her mother was a little girl, so her mother barely knew anything of their heritage, especially since her father was a drunk who died shortly after her mother did, placing her in a foster home. Her eyes grew at the sight of a surname that was misspelled on the site, the name that her grandmother was supposedly born with.

"Lynette De-Chagney".

The link mocked her, asking _"See More?"_ She remembered Anna's words, the day they had first met her and she mentioned her family history and how it was linked with the de Changys. _"A branch of the de Chagny family went to America during the Depression era, but we never found out what happened to her…"_ Biting her lip, she tapped on the blue underlined words, her stomach churning as she waited for a further description.

"Adopted into family. See documentation below."

She did so, seeing the old forms appear on her screen. Photos appeared alongside the old papers, along with a sheet from the census that highlighted her name from several others. _"So my grandma was adopted into the de Changy family…but it is the real deal? Are Christine and Raoul involved in this? Were they alive and real?"_ Once more, she hit the link that allowed her to continue looking into the past, the digital family tree growing before her eyes as she saw the names of her great-grandparents.

"Cyrille De-Chagney" and "Rosette Chevalier."

"Oh God." She felt her body shake as she saw the new name appear. Again, she checked the documents and photos and found that this was where the similarities ended aside from the last name. Seeing that her grandmother was adopted into the family gave her some relief, especially when she saw Erik's last name appear with her own.

"_See More?"_ the link asked again.

Her fingers quaking uncontrollably, she tapped the link once again.

"Raoul De-Chagney" and "Christine Daaee".

Her tablet slid from her hands onto her lap as she stared at the screen, seeing how her name was connected to two characters who were never supposed to be real. It took her a full minute to recover before she dared to tap on the links, displaying the ancient papers when another tab popped up, suggesting that she click on the item to reveal old photographs. She did so, freezing as she saw another scene unravel before her.

* * *

><p><em>Christine Daae uttered a deep sigh, shivering as she heard a sorrowful moan respond. Her eyelids fluttered open and she found herself stunned by a set of handsome blue eyes. "Monsieur," she whispered softly. "Who are you?"<em>

_The young man straightened himself before kneeling on one knee and taking her hand in his. "Mademoiselle…I am the little boy who went into the sea to rescue your scarf!"_

_A sudden, ominous chill overtook the room, making the girl's hair stand on end. Melody, also could sense it…she sensed as saw it all, as clearly as she would an old, period film. She gasped as she realized that though she stood amidst them all in the dressing room, no one saw her…not even the pair of glowing eyes that glared maliciously from behind the mirror…_

* * *

><p>Just as quickly as it happened, it was over, leaving her breathless in her room, her heart pounding a million miles an hour. Gasping for breath, she realized that though her heart beat furiously within her, it was not from fear…it was from exhileration.<p>

"I get it…I understand…it's all connected, and so am I."

There on the screen was black and white picture, the beautiful, fair-haired couple staring back at her. The names were horribly misspelled, but they were there, nevertheless. Tapping on the description link, she was surprised to see that while the information listed was similar to the description in Leroux's book, little was known about the well-off family other than the 'De-Chagney' line originating from nobility and the 'Daaee' line coming from Sweden. Inhaling deeply, she set the tablet aside and reached for the briefcase, her brows furrowing as she squinted at the lock. "…I need a bobby pin."

**~OG~**

"_Merde_!" Erik cursed, sending a wave of panic through Monique as she listened from the doorway.

"What?! What's wrong?" she demanded as she saw him arise from behind his desk.

"The case, Monique – it's gone!" Erik cried, running towards her. "Someone's switched it out with an identical case that's empty!"

"But who could-?"

"Hello again."

Monique screamed as the hooded form of the Phantom seem to materialize from the shadows, wielding a shining knife at the pair. "No-!"

"You!" Erik snarled, reaching into his back pocket and swiftly tugging out a thin, shining rope that was so finely braided appeared to be no thicker than a thread.

"What's going on…? Erik!" Anna exclaimed, catching sight of the two men fighting, each one lunging at the other and dodging in time. "Monique-!"

"Mom, we need to get out!" Monique ordered her, stopping herself the moment she heard someone fall to the floor. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the Phantom grimacing in pain as Erik punched his leg, already wrapping the lasso around his throat. "Erik-!"

"What's the matter? Did someone take a jab at you today before me?" Erik sneered, unsurprised to hear his cellphone ringing just as he was nearly finished stringing the perpetrator up. "Monique, my phone. Put it on speaker."

Cautiously approaching the two men, she slipped the phone out of his pocket and did as her brother asked of her, her face twisting in disgust at the sound of the all-too familiar voice through the telephone.

"_I see you've been reunited again, how lovely."_

"Erik has him strung up, Monett, so if you don't want you little henchman to squirm-"

"_My dear Monique, you act like you don't care what happens to the poor boy. And after everything you all have been through-"_

"What did you do with the case?!" Erik bellowed, tightening his hold on the Phantom, making his enemy squirm.

"_Ah, but it's what I __**didn't**__ do to the case…you see, my little visit was meant as a distraction. Unfortunately, my friend didn't make it out with the case, though he did earn a few new battle scars…who would have thought Miss Melody Bolton would have so much fight in her?"_

All members of the Chevalier family gawked at the phone, stunned to silence.

"…you're…you're lying!" Anna started, earning a laugh from Monette.

"_The Phantom says she emerged from behind the study curtain wielding a letter opener – can you believe it?"_ he chuckled merrily. _"She attacked him and demanded that he return the case. You do realize that this probably means she heard our little chat, don't you, Erik?"_

Erik clenched his fingers tighter around his enemy's neck, though he was consumed by shock at this point more than anger. The image of Melody holding her breath behind the curtain as he and Monette argued rushed through his head, his stomach tying in a knot…and suddenly, he remembered what he had just said. Melody stabbed the Phantom in an effort to stop him from stealing the files. "So that was why she tripped down the stairs," he mused under his breath, a bemused smile growing on his lips much to the Phantom's confusion.

"_Erik?"_ Monette called out, sounding curious as he heard nothing in response.

"Where's the case now?" Monique snapped, wishing she could crush the man's head in her bare hands. "If you don't have it-"

"_My friend said he placed the item in a rolling backpack…I don't suppose you'd know where it is?"_

Once more, Erik's stomach sunk like a rock at the news, releasing his foe immediately before taking off.

"Oh dear," Anna whispered, her hand placed over her heart in worry as she understood where it was.

"_Come, my friend. Time to come home,"_ Monette's voice slithered through the phone, soon followed by a curt 'click', signaling the end of the call. The Phantom arose from the floor, throwing several smoke pellets at the women, who coughed and hacked as they raised their arms in defense. Upon opening their eyes, the hooded man was gone, and so was Erik.

"Where is Erik?" Anna asked, placing her hand on Monique's shoulder.

"Where else?" she answered, her heart pounding furiously in worry. "The de Chagny estate."

**~OG~**

"My God…!"

The moonlight poured in through the window panes of Melody's room that eerily clear night. Her large brown eyes were wide in awe and shock as she finished reading the accounts that she had unwittingly snuck out of the Chevalier household. The documents were authentic, one thick volume signed off by Gaston Leroux, another by a fellow named Edward Stubenbacker, yet another by Augustine Joubert, and the fourth by a fellow named Julien Chevalier.

"_I can't believe it…all those crazy theories I had…the flashbacks…they were true! It makes sense now!"_ The moment she had opened the case, she found herself gawking at the several packets of paper, all of them written in beautiful, fancy manuscript that no one in modern times could even dream of writing in. The stories she read were tantalizing, romantic, and above all, unbelievable. Nestled in the bottom corner of the case was an antique piece of jewelry, a beautiful golden locket with a rose engraved on the cover. She had reached for it, wanted to hold it and open it so badly…but refrained, feeling guilty enough for having gone through these private documents.

"This can't be…" she shook her head. Despite all this, there was still a small part of her that was hesitant to grasp the idea that fictional characters were real and had descendants. "There's no way-!"

The windows burst open suddenly, a cry of surprise leaping free from her mouth as she grasped the old documents and quickly tucked them back into the battered briefcase. Her brows furrowed as she began to rise to her feet, finally facing the mysteriously opened window when she felt an imposing presence nearby, a tall, thin shadow looming over her. A sense of dejavu overwhelmed her, sending her spinning around to face the familiar cloaked figure with golden eyes that glared down in fury at her through his porcelain white mask. Just as she had done each time they met, her jaw dropped but no sound came out of her throat except for a strangled gasp.

The Opera Ghost bent down suddenly, moving as quickly as a cobra, hissing through his teeth at her as his long, gloved fingers snatched the case from her hands. His wide-brimmed fedora brushed against the top of her head, his concealed nose nearly touching hers as he snarled, "Stay out of the Chevalier family's affairs, _mademoiselle_, or it shall be your ticket to Hades!"

She was too stunned to pull away, suddenly mesmerized by his burning eyes and melodic, yet sinister, voice. He had a faint scent of decay that intermingled with something delicate and beautiful…roses, perhaps?

With a swift motion of his hand, he slammed her touch-screen tablet shut and swirled his cape over her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, raising her arms to protect herself when a sense of calm fell over her, the air finally still and quiet. Daring to peek, she opened one eye and stared before her, seeing the room empty of the frightening, intriguing visitor. Lowering her arms, she arose to her feet, her head whipping to and fro as she searched him out.

"Gone," she breathed. _"Gone…just like a ghost."_

Turning around, she found that the curtains fluttered lightly as the window was still cracked open. Cautiously, she tiptoed towards the structure, pressing her palm against the frame of the French Doors and poking her head out into the cold night air. Once more, she moved her head from side to side, squinting as she peered into the darkness. Puckering her lips into a pout, she tugged the handle of the window until it clicked shut, her arms moving to cross themselves over her chest.

"_Stay away? After that little display you pulled on me?"_ she pondered, a stubborn smirk growing on her lips. "Not on your life, _Erik_."


	10. Protestations

**A/N: ** Hi everyone! Thanks for being so patient :) Just a note to those who were a little thrown off by my writing - YES, Erik IS the Opera Ghost. If you recall the previous chapters, Erik and the OG never appeared at the same time, and as for the eyes (which will be mentioned), they ARE contacts. The Phantom works for Michel Monette, and that's as far as I'm going with explanations. I can't spoil the whole thing now, can I? Just a disclaimer - I don't own "On My Own" (Les Miserables) or "Think of Me" (ALW Phantom of the Opera). Please let me know what you think and I hope to have another chapter for you next weekend if all goes well. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten – Protestations<strong>

"Here, drink this," Anna said, offering a steaming teacup to Monique. "Don't worry, your brother will be fine."

"It's not Erik I'm worried about," Monique shook her head, brushing her short, spiky bangs out of her eyes. "It's Melody. She's gotten caught up in this great big mess, and who knows what Monette might try to pull next?"

Anna opened her mouth to console her daughter once more when the sound of the door slamming caught their attention. The two of them shared glances before slowly rising from their seats, each of them scanning the kitchen for a weapon to use.

"I got it," Erik's voice spoke out, making the two women sigh in relief as he entered the room and joined him, his fleshy skin mask on while his white Opera Ghost mask remained in his hands with his signature cap and fedora.

"Is that him?!"

Tom burst through the door, having run in from his room upon hearing Erik speak. "Man, this is all my fault! I should've stayed home after dinner and not gone to visit the guys-!"

"This is _not_ your fault, Tom, don't you start," Erik scolded him, tossing the items onto the table before taking a seat and heaving an exhausted sigh. "It's all right now, the case is safe in the Opera House."

"Your place?" Tom asked, watching his guardian nod. "That's good…so, um…did Melody find out about…y'know, your family and the face thing and all that?"

"I'm not sure," Erik shook his head. "The case was open and she was putting some of the papers back inside when I got there, but who knows what she read and how far she got?"

"If that's the case, then you may as well tell her the truth," Anna suggested, patting her son's head affectionately before going to pour him a cup of tea.

"No," he shook his head stubbornly, his golden eyes glowing with determination as he reached up and touched his face. "Not when I have this face…she can't ever see me-"

"But we don't care about your face, why would she?" Tom insisted, watching as Erik silently pulled out his contact case, flicking the top open with a careless move of his thumb. "…Ohhh! I get it," Tom grinned.

"Get what?" Erik asked, raising an eyebrow at him, clearly not amused.

"You've got the hots for her," Tom chuckled, earning a laugh from Anna and a smirk from Monique.

Erik felt his skin become warm as his family chuckled in mirth at his sentiments, sending each of them a glare. "I do not-"

"Denial is useless, Erik," Monique shook her head, rising from her chair as she sipped her tea. "Didn't you say she already met the Opera Ghost anyways and seemed – what was the word you used – enchanted?"

"She won't be enchanted anymore," Erik huffed, putting in his blue contact lenses as his family watched them turn blue-green from his strong, glowing irises. "I scared her when I came through the window and told her to stay away."

"You realize that's only going to make her even more curious than she already is?" Monique pointed out, jumping back as Erik slammed his fist onto the table.

"I _won't_ let her get wrapped up in this mess or get killed!" Erik bellowed, his head bowed in agony. "…I can't let anything happen to her…not after what happened to…Dad…"

"Darling," Anna whispered, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his temple. "Your father wouldn't want you to be lonely, either. It's obvious you care for the girl, and she likes you back…you ought to let her in eventually."

"…perhaps eventually," Erik sighed, shaking his head. "But not yet…she can't possibly know yet…"

**~OG~**

"I'm so nervous," Rose whispered as she and Melody walked together down the backstage halls of the _Opera Garnier_.

"You'll be great," Melody smiled reassuringly, her eyes falling upon the sign she had been looking for. "There it is! The costume workshop!" Motioning for her sister to follow, she felt her own stomach churning uncontrollably as she felt her nerves dance crazily within her. She had barely gotten any sleep, having stayed up for several hours reading the accounts that had been accidentally smuggled into her home, only to be taken away by the threatening Opera Ghost, who voice still rang in her ears.

"Hello, ladies," the young seamstress greeted them, a bright smile displayed on her ebony face. "Ready for auditions?"

"I hope so," Rose answered weakly.

The woman laughed, patting her shoulder comfortingly. "You'll be the envy of them all – I've seen you both perform. Just relax, have fun, and be yourself. Now then, where did I put…? Ah! Here!" Plucking out two hangers covered in an opaque, protective cover, she handed the girls their respective costumes and shooed them away. "Go change, and remember to do your best."

"Thank you!" Rose waved, leading the way back to the private dressing rooms.

"Thanks," Melody said uncertainly, her stomach still in a knot.

The two sisters hurried back the way they came, checking the doors of the dressing rooms for their names. Lists had been posted on each door, displaying the names of the members of each troop and which member would receive what room when it was their time to prepare for their performance.

"This one's mine," Rose said, releasing an anxious breath. "I guess I'll see you in a little bit."

Melody embraced her sister and kissed her forehead, patting her arm encouragingly. "You'll be amazing. Don't worry."

"Thanks…I know you'll do great, too," Rose smiled, hugging her sister back before knocking on the door, waiting for the coast to be clear before entering.

Turning away, Melody continued down the line, her brows furrowing as she checked each door only to find her name was not listed. "Maybe I missed it…? Oh, no…you've got to be kidding!"

There before her was the abandoned dressing room that contained the secret passage behind the mirror…and her name alone was written on the paper.

"Hmm, I wonder," she mused, raising an eyebrow at the door before testing the handle. Shocked to see it give way under her hand, she dared to enter, her eyes drinking in the sight of the now exposed furniture. The room was lit by a weak lamp plugged into the wall, and there was still much dust and needed repair to the room, but the mirror and antique furniture were now free from the protective sheets. "Looks like they'll be repairing it soon…" Casting a doubtful glance at the mirror, she decided it would be best if she remained to one side of the room, just in case there _was_ a 'specter' behind the glass. Pulling her costume gingerly out of the bag, she stared at the beautiful leotard dress she was to wear. The long-sleeved sparkling top stopped at the waist with a short mermaid skirt that swayed around the back. This portion was cut right down the middle to show one side black, the other white. The legs and matching boots displayed the same colors, only these were on the opposite sides. For her hair, she was to pull it into a bun and wear the single, large red rose that came with the outfit.

"…here goes nothing," she whispered, laying the costume down before stripping her clothes from her frame. All the while, her thoughts strayed to the man who owned the _Garnier_…the very same man who ran through the catacombs and wore a mask.

"_Erik as the Opera Ghost…somehow I knew, and still…it shocked me."_ Slipping into her sleek costume, she wondered if he knew that she now knew the truth…and how he felt about it.

Heaving a tired sigh, her shoulders sagged as she walked to the mirror and frowned at her reflection. "I look stupid."

"You always look stupid."

Melody spun around, her hair whipping against her cheek as she saw Dolores opening the door and stepping inside, her own skin-tight, fiery red leotard in place. Placing her hand on her hips, she sneered at the brunette. "Honestly, I can't believe you had the nerve to join the troop. The only reason you made it this far is because your big brother is helping out with the event-"

"At least I didn't buy my way in," Melody smirked, turning back to glared at her reflection in the mirror. "You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you," Dolores hissed, making a face of disgust as Melody decided to simply clip the large flower to her loose hair. "You really think you'll make a difference out there? You'll just fail, like last time-"

"Not this time," Melody stated firmly, holding her head high. "Not ever again. Now get out."

"Make me," Dolores answered, a wicked smile gracing her lips when the lights died suddenly. "What-?!"

"_Beware…beware…"_

"Real funny, Melody," Dolores rolled her eyes, taking a step towards the girl when the floor beneath her screamed as she stepped on the ground. Releasing her own scream, she hopped back, only to have the door cackle, the lights flickering precariously in the room. "What the he-?! AHHH!" Upon seeing the narrowed yellow eyes blazing through the mirror, Dolores ran screaming from the room, slamming the door after her. The moment she was gone, the lights came back on, and all was silent.

Melody had remained stock still throughout the entire spectacle, not sure whether to scream or laugh until she, too, saw the eyes in the mirror. The set of unusual orbs continued to stare at her, though their malicious nature was now replaced with one of knowing and amusement as she stared back.

"Opera Ghost?" she whispered, shivering as she heard him hum the affirmative.

"Best of luck, _mademoiselle_," the haunting voice answered, the eyes vanishing from sight.

"_Erik!"_ she wanted to cry out, though she bit it back. Who knew how he would react if she called his name while he was acting like his alter ego? What if someone was listening in? She stretched herself, standing on her tiptoes to reach the hidden button by the mirror when a knock at the door made her squeak in surprise.

"Two minutes, Melody! It's almost time," Monique's muffled voice informed her before her fading footsteps filled the air.

Her stomach flopped in anticipation, her heart torn as she wished she could chase after the 'Opera Ghost' while she knew she had to take her place. Casting a reluctant glance towards the mirror, she walked out of the room, her mind frozen with fear.

"There you are!" Rose whispered, motioning for her to join the others behind the curtain as they got into position. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," she whispered back, quickly peeking over to see Dolores ignoring her as she stretched before getting into position.

"No worries, girls," Tom reassured them before taking his place beside Rose. "We've got this."

Inhaling deeply, Melody closed her eyes and waited until they were announced, her heart pumping wildly as the curtain parted before them. "Here goes nothing…"

Immediately, trumpets blared as the orchestra in the pit played their piece, all seven American contestants leaping into action, their voices rising and blending harmoniously… with the exception of one.

"_What's wrong with her?"_ Melody wondered as Dolores forcefully made her voice rise above the rest, almost sounding strained at times. _"It's almost like she's trying to…oh, no."_ Melody blanched at the thought that flickered through her mind. _"She's competing with me…just like back in college! She'll ruin all our chances!"_

Tom and the others caught on quickly, casting Dolores disapproving frowns as she continued to cut into their songs and sang much too loud at times. Tom had thought of the brilliant idea that they present a Broadway medley, with choral songs that changed into solos that would transform into duets, and so forth, but with Dolores overacting and raising her voice drastically, it made things sound like a cacophony of sound. Melody took a deep breath, fighting her nerves and worry before she opened her mouth.

"_On my own-"_

"_Pretending he's beside me!"_ Dolores's powerful mezzo-soprano voice took over.

Her brows furrowing, Melody tried once more to jump on, only to have Dolores interject constantly, casting her wicked, secret looks.

"_The world is full of happiness that I have never knoooooown!"_

It was the final straw – Dolores had stolen her solo, just as she had many years before, ruining her chances, and possibly the others. The judges watched on, their faces twisted with mixed emotions as they listened to the narcissistic Broadway performer. Melody stood still for a moment, her shame and frustration washing over her, wishing that the dreadful woman would just croak-!

* * *

><p>"<em>I fee without alarm- co-ACK!"<em>

_Melody gasped as she gaped at the Spanish woman on stage before her, croaking as though she had a toad stuck in her throat. "La Carlotta?" Melody whispered, awestruck as she gazed at the befuddled woman before a haunting, mesmerizing voice weaved its way to her ears._

"_Sing for me…astonish Paris!"_

* * *

><p>"It's not fair," Rose whispered, her hands gripping into fists tightly as she remained close to Tom. "We at least managed to get our parts out, but Melody's solo-!"<p>

"_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye…"_

Rose's eyes widened at the sound of Melody's voice, the entire troop turning to see the private, silent girl suddenly close her eyes and open her mouth, as though she were possessed to sing. "Mel…?"

* * *

><p><em>The dark-haired woman had dissolved quickly, the image now changed into a beautiful young blonde girl who sang timidly before letting her voice resound to the audience.<em>

"_Christine?" Melody spoke softly, unable to believe how beautiful the performer sounded. She closed her eyes, enjoying the notes that poured out of singer's mouth. This girl…this soft-spoken opera singer was her ancestor…how she wished she could sing like her…_

* * *

><p><em>"There will never be a day when I won't think of you!"<em>

Tom watched in awe as Melody waltzed and twirled on stage, her eyes glazed over as she performed, as if she were imagining that she was someone else. Her voice rang out and bounced back beautifully on the walls of the Garnier, making the judges gape in awe as she suddenly dared to continue the audition, making the others in the troop follow along and echo softly behind her when appropriate. Dolores tried to take over as she had before, but there was something different now…Melody seemed determined to let her voice break free as though she were commanded by some powerful force from within. Raising his eyes to the elusive Box Five, he grinned at the sight of Ben Bolton watching on in shock as Riley beamed in approval. Beside them stood Monique, her hand placed over her heart as she listened, her eyes large in amazement before glancing at her brother.

"_Oh yeah, you're totally in love with her,"_ Tom thought, seeing Erik watch on with eyes full of bliss and pleading.

* * *

><p>"<em>Angelique?" <em>

_Melody was stunned when she opened her eyes, seeing the beautiful red-headed seamstress singing on center stage, her eyes glistening in wonder._

"_I don't understand…I get that I have flashbacks from Raoul and Christine, they're my ancestors…but what about you? We're not related in any way…"_

_As Melody mused this, Angelique turned and faced her, mimicking her confused face and posture. Melody took a step closer to the young woman, and Angelique did the same. As they came closer and closer, Melody reached out her hand to touch Angelique's own outstretched arm, frozen in shock as she realized that she was staring a reflection…a reflection that should have been her own._

"_But what does this mean?!" she begged to know, gasping as a tall, caped figure appeared from behind, curling his fingers at her as he beckoned her to come to him._

"_Come to me, my angel…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>-Of meeeeeeeeee!" <em>

Melody nearly toppled over as the final note chimed beautifully out of her mouth, her hands going to her throat at once as she snapped out of her trance, hearing the enthused clapping of the judges, as well as most of her troop members. Her stomach instantly became a rock and sunk, weighing her down as she realized she had done something terribly brash.

"Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen," the head judge thanked them, nodding his approval. "We shall give our reviews to the Chevaliers as soon as possible. Good day."

The members all bowed, thanking them politely for their time before walking off the stage as the curtain closed for the next group to come by.

Melody felt her blood racing, feeling more alive than ever, and yet she could scarcely believe she had been able to perform before the judges. She avoided such a thing for a long time, and for her to suddenly have been possessed by her inner whelms while distracted by a perplexing vision…it was unbelievable.

"Mel, I'm so proud!" Rose giggled, embracing her dumbstruck sister heartily.

"That was awesome, Mel! I had no idea-!" Tom began.

"You ruined _everything_!"

Melody felt her blood boil, spinning around to jab an accusing finger at Dolores. "How _dare_ you say that to me?! After what you just did, after everything you've done to me!"

"Shut up! You're the one who just humiliated the whole troop by straying and doing something we didn't plan on-!" Dolores fought back, only to receive a strained scream from Rose.

"Look at who's talking!" Rose fumed, shocking everyone as she took a menacing step towards Dolores. "You talk about people who ruined the show, well take a look in the mirror! You were stealing all Melody's parts and even cutting in and joining others during their own solos and duets!"

"What would you know?" Dolores huffed, sneering at the group. "I'm the one who's an official actress, a woman who's wanted in several Broadway productions-!"

"For all the wrong reasons!" Tom butted in, scowling at her. "You're nothing but a conceited, spoiled brat!"

Dolores gaped at Tom, placing her hand over her breasts, offended at his comment, Melody felt her worries return in a flood, her body shaking as her high from performing and anger wore off. What if she had gone too far? What if after all that trouble, she didn't make it? What if she disappointed her family, or Erik…?

"Melody!" Rose shouted, catching sight of her sister running away from them, tears streaming down her face. "Mel, come back!"

She refused to listen, biting her bottom lip as she hurried back down the halls, her goal being to return to the dressing room and hide in the darkness as her shame and resentment washed over her. Dodging the beams and props, she was grateful that the next troop had yet to emerge from their fitting rooms. She had dealt with enough embarrassment for one day and did not plan on dealing with curious strangers. Raising her teary eyes, she saw the door just a few paces away, her arm stretching to grasp the knob…

"Melody, wait!"

A frightened gasp flew past her lips as she felt Erik Chevalier's hand grab onto her wrist, his appearance only making her current condition worse. "Let go of me, please-!" she begged, fighting to tug her arm away.

"Wait just a moment!" he demanded, wrapping his free arm around her and drawing her close to his chest. "Melody, just listen to me-!"

"Let me go!" she wept, her knees buckling as she began to give up. "Don't look at me…!" Fighting to hold back her sobs, she felt Erik half-guide, half- carry her into the dressing room, shutting the door quietly before sinking to his knees to join her, holding her close. She buried her face into his chest, her tears staining his pristine shirt, her fingers grasping the lapels of his jacket tightly as her body shook with sobs. "I…I…"

"Shh," he whispered, his hand landing hesitantly on her back and head before he finally adjusted and began to softly caress her. He stiffened as she shivered against him, holding onto him as though he was the only person left in this world for her. "You don't have to speak-"

"I…I can't believe I…I did that," she choked, her tears hot and never-ending. "I was…was-!"

"Perfect," he murmured, chuckling as he heard her gasp at his answer. His arms tightened slightly around her, his cheek resting atop her head. "How is it that you're so confident when it comes to investigating mysteries, and yet you're extremely self-conscious? Can't you see that you're absolutely incredible?"

Her skin became warm as she listened to him, only prompting more tears to break free as she hid her face closer into his chest. "Y-You're j-j-just say-ing th-things-…"

"Hmph…I never lie about music, _mon Ange_," he whispered, making her heart skip a beat. "Your voice made me feel so…alive. You are breathtaking."

"_What's…wrong with me? What's wrong with_ him_?!"_ Melody found it extremely difficult to fight back the feelings she felt for this enigmatic man as she raised her head slowly, her eyes timidly moving up to see his face. She couldn't imagine how his face truly looked beneath his fleshy mask, but she didn't care – his soothing voice and tender words made her soul ache to be close to him, to care about him despite anything that may come their way. "E-…Erik-"

"'_The lady doth protest too much, methinks_'," he murmured, dipping his head down towards hers. Her eyelids fluttered close, her head inclined just so as he came close, a breath away from her…

"Mel-!" Rose cried, bursting into the room without a warning. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of her sister and the Opera owner, their lips just about to meet. The two of them had jumped back as she had slammed the door open, both of them looking as though they had been caught in an illegal act. "Uh…oh, sorry. I just-"

"Rose, I…it's just-" Melody stammered, her face red as she hastily stood up, Erik's arms falling limp at his side before he followed her lead. "I didn't mean to-!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to barge in," Rose apologized, biting her lip in embarrassment, though the corner of her mouth started to turn up. "…I was wondering how long it would take for you two to get together."

"W-What?!" Melody blushed. "Erik doesn't…I'm not-"

"Not what?" he asked, daring to wipe away her remaining tears gently with his knuckles, a small smile growing as she stared at him in disbelief. "You give yourself too little credit, Melody."

Feeling as though she might faint, she took a step back, stammering at the two of them to excuse her before running away once more, feeling Erik's eyes on her.

He watched her, knowing that she needed the time and space, though every fiber of his being wished to be close to her. He felt incomplete as she left, her voice still echoing in the back of his mind.

"You really care about her, don't you?"

Erik turned his head to see out of the corner of his eye that Rose was tilting her head, casting him a curious smile as she raised her eyebrow at him. Clearing his throat, he straightened his jacket and fixed his tie. "_Mademoiselle_, I trust you won't tell anyone about this?"

"Oh, you won't hear a peep out of me," she winked, walking away as though nothing had happened.

Heaving a sigh, he ran his fingers through his midnight hair before glancing around the room one last time. "I'm in deep trouble," he muttered, shaking his head as he left the room, shutting the door after him.

**~OG~**

"Oh my gosh…dear God, I can't believe it," she whispered to herself, coming to a pause at the lush hallway that led to the manager's office. "I can't believe it…I almost…_kissed_ him…" Melody was still struggling to calm herself, gasping for air as she replayed the recent events in her mind. Part of her wanted to vanish and never be seen again by Erik or her sister…the other part of her wanted to squeal uncontrollably like a schoolgirl who received her first love confession.

"What is _wrong_ with me?!" she gasped, leaning against the door. Her pulse was still pounding through her veins, her face flushed at the memory of him murmuring to her, calling her his angel…

The door swung open careless, sending her falling over her own two feet as a smaller body hopped out of the way, a yelp coming out of his mouth as she cried out in surprise.

"Oof!" she grunted, wincing as she forced herself to sit up, her side sore. "Geez…"

"Aunt Mel!"

Raising her eyes, she found herself staring at Riley's wide-eyed face. The boy was constantly looking over his shoulder back towards the desk, as though wary of something ominous. "Riles?" she asked, accepting his hand as he helped her up. "What are you-?"

"Not here," he insisted in a whisper, tugging her away before shutting the office door and dragging her over to Box Five. "C'mon!"

"Riley-!" she protested, nearly toppling over as she was yanked violently into the elusive Box Five by her skittish nephew. "What on earth is going-?!"

"Shhh!" he shushed her, his brows furrowed in concern. "I saw him, Aunt Mel."

Her own brows began to furrow as she heard his response, one eyebrow raising in uncertainty as she asked, "Who?"

"The Phantom," Riley whispered in exasperation. "Who else?!"

"The Phantom?" Melody blinked, staring at the boy in disbelief before wiping her face clean of her dried, sticky tears. "But how-?"

"I _know _it was him, it had to b-…have you been crying?" he asked, his attention suddenly snapping to the condition of her face and eyes. "Was it that awful woman again-?"

"No, no, of course not," she shook her head vehemently, sniffling before returning her attention to him. "What happened? How did you see him?"

Glancing over his shoulder at the door, he motioned for her to scoot closer to him, their backs against the wall as they sat on the floor. "Dad and Monique were talking about making sure they got refreshments for the judges – I guess they have a lunch or something for them, so they asked if I wanted to come, but I said I'd stay. I was watching Spider-Man videos on my phone when I heard a weird noise, like metal getting scraped. I jumped out of the chair and started looking around for the noise. When I pressed my hand against one of the bumps on one of the pillars in the room – you know, the one by the big bookshelf that's for decoration – it opened up! It was an empty space and there was a slot with some sort of soft mesh for spying from the inside. It was really cool-!"

"The Phantom?" she reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. So anyway, I got inside the hiding place-"

"You got in without checking for a way to get out?" she asked, her lips pursed in disapproval.

"There's a rope inside," he waved her off. "You just tug it to open it up again. The spot looks like it hasn't been used for ages. But anyways, I was inside and that's when I saw the grate by the back wall, where the desk is. The grate's made of iron, so that's why it made noise when it moved, like it hadn't been greased in a while. And then, this dark, hooded head came out, and a man wearing a white half mask came out and checked the room to make sure it was empty before poking around the desk."

Melody felt her heart stop at the news of the hooded man, his face flashing though her mind as she remembered her encounter in Erik's home study. "What…what else did he do?"

"He seemed really mad, kept muttering about some 'damn case'."

"Riley!" she hissed, scolding him quietly as she continued to check that they weren't being watched.

"Sorry, but that's what I heard," he shrugged. "Anyways, after a while, he got up and started touching the walls. He was getting close to my hiding place when there were footprints. He panicked and hurried back the way he came, shut the grate and vanished. I waited to see if he'd come back but it was quiet, and I heard someone whispering and crying outside. I got out and found you and now here we are."

Clasping her hands together, Melody rested her chin atop of them and pondered a moment. "The Phantom is looking for the case I had in my room last night…looks like Eri-…um, the _Opera Ghost_ hid it somewhere here. The Phantom wants to get the files for that snake, Monette…the question is, _why_ does he work for Monette?"

"That is none of your concern."

Both Melody and Riley cried out in surprise as they finally acknowledged the presence of the mysterious Indian, standing close by in watchful silence. "You!" Melody gasped, pointing accusingly at him. "How did you come in here?!"

"Through the door, clearly," he answered curtly, returning Melody's angry glare. "You should not be in Box Five-"

"Neither should you!" she snapped, rising to her feet at once, jabbing finger at his chest as he gave her a bored look. "You know things about the two ghosts, and things about the Chevalier family, too! Why add more mystery if you're not going to help solve questions?"

"I am not here to answer your questions, _mademoiselle_. I am here to protect the Chevalier family, and keep you away from danger," he informed her coolly.

"Too late," Riley muttered, picking himself up and joining his aunt.

"What do you mean, 'too late'?" the Indian asked, his brows furrowing in suspicion.

Melody bit her tongue, not wanting to reveal that she knew the Opera Ghost and Erik Chevalier were one in the same. "Nothing – just that we've already seen him creeping around here and at the Chevalier house. Look, like I said before, if you're not going to help me then-"

From out of the ceiling, without a warning, a lasso dropped before their faces, swaying violently before them. The trio jumped back in alarm, each of them crying out as the item dangled precariously before them. A menacing cackle filled the air, bouncing off the walls around them.

"Aunt Mel!" Riley exclaimed, grabbing onto her in fright.

"_Beware the Phantom – BEWARE_!" his voice boomed throughout the empty auditorium, the lights flickering for a moment before returning to normal, the only thing out of place being the noose that swayed lazily before them.

"_Merde_," the Indian cursed, grabbing a hold of the rope and yanking it violently from its hold. "You see, Miss Bolton? This is why I say you should stay out of their affairs," he said hotly, shaking the item before them. "Come too close and this madman might string you up before you know it."

"Then let him!" Melody shouted, snatching the item out of his hands before he could react, storming out with one arm around the boy.

"Wait! Where are you going?" the Indian called after them.

"You warn me of staying out of your affairs and the Chevaliers' – follow your own advice!" she snapped, her fingers curling tightly around the rope before stomping back down the hall towards the dressing rooms once more to find her belongings which she abandoned in the old dressing room.

"Aunt Melody, what're you gonna do?" Riley asked, cautiously looking up at her, admiring her face of stubborn determination.

"What I've been doing since I got here, Riles – bide my time and find out on my own."


	11. Looming and Lurking

**A/N: ** A big thank you goes out to all of you who read and reviewed! I hope you enjoy this next one - please let me know what you thought of it (Ok, so this one might not be as exciting, but I assure you the next one will be an improvement) ;) See you next time!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven – Looming and Lurking<strong>

"That young lady is insufferable!" the Indian muttered, grumbling all the while as he kept his hand over the handle of his gun. Trekking into the sewers, he didn't expect to find much. The Phantom was most likely long gone after that little display he put on, and Erik would be furious when he found out. Still, it didn't hurt to check, and he was not afraid of the dark…

"Good God!" he cried, jumping back as the light of a flashlight stunned him when he turned the corner. "Monsieur Pierce, for the love of God-!"

"Oy, doncha start bossin' me 'round, Indy!" the rat-catcher scowled, lowering his light source. "I mind me own business and go where I'm needed. I don't go snoopin' 'round like you 'n the little lady who came before. I sees a lot o' strange things but ya don't see me pokin' 'round like you-!"

"Yes, yes, I understand," the Indian waved him off, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "The Phantom was above in the auditorium, that's why I'm here."

"Phantom? Bah," the old man spat in disgust. "That fraud taints the boss's name. Just you wait 'til the OG gets 'im! I's seen him sneakin' around here, that phony. But I'm always on me guard, mind you." He reached for his patched cap, tugging it over his brow before muttering, "Gotta keep your hand at the level o' your eyes…"

"Monsieur, if this job is so dangerous and odd, why do you keep at it?" the foreigner asked, crossing his hands over his chest before cocking his head at an angle at the old man.

"Ah, there's always rats here, sir, all kinds o' rats, if ya catch me drift," he nodded, tossing his sack over his shoulder before tipping his hat to him as he showed that he planned to continue on his merry way. "I knows where to find 'em. And besides, a man's got to eat, and this job pays quite a pretty Euro." Trudging past the man, he paused only for a moment, glancing over his shoulder at the Indian. "You tell that little lady to mind her own business, hear me?"

"Believe me, it's all I ever do," the brown-skinned male sighed, shaking his head as he walked in the opposite direction, his mind wandering for a moment as he recalled the unusually stubborn girl. "If she's not careful, she'll be the death of herself…and possibly Erik."

**~OG~**

"Of all the insufferable men I've ever met, that nosy, bossy, mysterious jerk takes the cake!" Melody fumed, slamming the door after her once she and Riley were inside the old dressing room. Releasing a furious growl, she stomped over to the uncovered lounge and plopped down, crossing her arms over her chest while still clutching the lasso in her hand.

"Why do you think he keeps telling you to stay away?" Riley asked, taking his place at her feet, his legs crossed.

"Obviously, he knows stuff. He doesn't know that _I_ know, though," she concluded, holding the coarse rope before her in contemplation. "The question is, who is the Phantom, and why is he at odds with Erik and his family?"

The boy's brows furrowed as he pondered a moment, his eyes straying to the mirror. "…hey! Why don't we find out?" he suggested, nodding his head at the unique structure placed into the wall. "You said that mirror leads to the old catacombs below the Opera, and I've been wanting to check it out for ages! C'mon, Aunt Mel! This would be so cool-!"

"Hold up," she warned him, holding one hand aloft in a sign to freeze. "The last time I went in there alone, I met up with a creepy old man who caught and killed rats, I got hopelessly lost, it was dark, cold, and disgusting in there, _and_ there's the matter of the…um, 'OG'." Her eyes drifted to the mirror, a sense of uncertainty filling her. The last thing she needed now was for Erik to be hiding there and eavesdropping on her. "It's dangerous, Riles. Much more dangerous than I thought it would be. There are trapdoors and God knows there could be traps set up, just like in the book-"

"But that sounds awesome!" Riley insisted, his face lighting up.

Shaking her head, she smacked her forehead in frustration. "You're just as bad as your father." Grabbing her bag, she walked over to the large changing screen that had been cast aside, tugging it open before stepping behind it. Taking one last look at the rope, she set it aside before spilling out her bag's contents. Placing her camera beside the rope, she stuffed her wallet into her bag before pulling out her dark-washed skinny jeans and soft, sparkling mint sweater. "We're not going in there, Riley. We need to plan before we do anything-"

"'_We'_?" he asked, his eyes lighting up as he listened to his aunt. "You mean I'm part of Team OG?"

Melody laughed as she listened, heaving a sigh as she smiled. "Yes, Riles. We're in this together. I can't imagine doing any of this without you. You're the only one in the family who I can talk to about this without making me feel like I'm some lunatic. I need you."

"Duh," he grinned, earning a laugh from the young woman as she stepped out, tugging her hair out of her sweater and letting it settle upon her shoulders.

"Come on, kiddo. I'm starving. How about lunch?" she asked, slinging her backpack over her shoulder before wrapping an arm around the boy and guiding him towards the door.

"McDonalds!" he exclaimed at once, making her grin and giggle. "They've gotta have one close by!"

"You know, I've been craving pizza for ages since we got here-" she mentioned, turning the handle and pulling the door open as she looked down at the boy, instantly bumping against another figure who blocked her path. "Oh! Sorry, I-…" Her eyes widened at the sight of Erik, his crooked smile reappearing on his face as he looked down into her bewildered eyes. "Erik!"

"Melody," he nodded politely to her. "Riley," he winked, winning back a grin from the boy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude-"

"I'm gonna go ask Auntie Rose if she wants to eat, too," Riley smirked, casting Melody a knowing look before laughing and running away.

"Riley-!" she called out, desperate to have him close. Her heart began to beat rapidly as she realized she was left alone with Erik in the corridor, merely a foot away from one another…mere minutes before, they had almost kissed…

"Are you all right, Melody?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he noticed she began to blush.

"Huh? Oh, I'm…fine," she stammered, her hand moving to her cheek in embarrassment. "Um…about earlier…I…I'm sorry. I couldn't stop crying and I was a mess, I don't know what was wrong with m-" Her words died as he placed his forefinger upon her lips, a tender smile on his own mouth as he gazed on her face. She felt her neck flare up instantly, making her entire body go on fire.

"There is no need to apologize," he insisted softly, making goose bumps rise on her skin. "I thought we had agreed there was no need to be so formal when it was just the two of us…" His head bowed towards her, and for a moment, she thought that he might actually finish the job and kiss her…He paused in time, however, a look of concern flashing in his eyes. "…forgive me," he whispered, pulling away as he removed his hand from her face. Looking away, Melody sensed that he felt shameful as he ran his fingers through his dark hair, a lock of it insisting on falling back into his sea-hued eyes. "I'm being presumptuous and taking advantage of you."

"What?" she asked, stunned by his response. "Erik, I-"

"Oh, there you are, Erik!" Anna's excited voice made the pair jump in surprise. The two turned to see the red-headed woman running to them with a beaming smile. "I've got the final preparations ready to go for the Masquerade. And the judges have already given me their votes for today's first troops! Isn't that exciting?!"

"Wait, a masquerade?" Melody asked, both excited and curious all at once.

"Oh yes! We're going to have a Masquerade Ball tomorrow night to promote the Showcase, and we'll announce the contestants who were selected today!" Anna grinned, though her look turned to one of confusion. "I thought your brother would have told you."

"I…guess he forgot," she shrugged. Lately, she had been too busy thinking about others things to have been concerned about any Balls or parties.

"Well, now you know. Maybe you can go with Lili and Joelle – they're planning on shopping today for gowns," Anna suggested. She kissed her son before giving Melody's shoulder a squeeze, hurrying off as she muttered to herself things that had to be done before tomorrow.

"_A Masquerade Ball here at the Garnier Opera House…I'll bet the two 'ghosts' will definitely make an appearance,"_ she noted, planning on tracking them down no matter what. "Why a masked ball?" she asked aloud, waiting to see how Erik would react.

"It's always been a tradition here…and what better way to get attention for such an intricate and large event than a Masked Ball on Valentine's Day?" Erik shrugged casually.

"Wait, Valentine's Day?!" she gasped, her hand moved to her forehead as her jaw dropped. "Already?!"

He chuckled, nodding his head to her. "Yes, I'm afraid so. I don't suppose you have an outfit ready?"

"No," she shook her head in defeat. Sighing, she shrugged it off. "Doesn't matter. I'm not one for dancing."

"On the contrary, you danced beautifully on stage," he said, his voice deepening as his eyes glazed over, recalling how she performed mere moments ago.

This did nothing to help her blush. She looked away from him, her eyes shyly averting from his face. "Why do you keep doing this?" she asked quietly, her hand curling into a fist over her heart.

"Doing what?"

"This…saying things that-" _"That make me feel stupid and girly and make me want to kiss you."_ "…things that I don't deserve to hear."

His crooked smile returned as he clasped his hands behind his back and took a step closer to her, causing her to step away into the room once more. "You have a very unusual sense of self-worth, Melody." His eyes would not seem to leave her face as she remained still, forcing herself to look back up at him again. "I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable with my actions."

"I…" Melody wanted to smack herself. Why was it that when she was around this guy, she couldn't seem to talk at all?! As she fought to answer back, a sinister chill made her shiver, suspicion rising in the back of her mind. "Erik, this is going to sound weird, but is it just me or does it feel like there's someone-?"

Erik's eyes widened as he looked past her, his arms moving quickly as he pulled her towards him before pushing her off to the side. "Run!" he ordered her, tackling the dark figure that seemed to lunge from the mirror.

Melody tumbled to the floor, scrambling back to her feet as she peered over her shoulder and gasped at the intruder. "The Phantom!"

Wielding a wicked knife blade in his gloved hands, the Phantom swiped at Erik, who dodged and leapt away nimbly as though he were a squirrel. Spinning around, he took hold of the Phantom's cape and covered his head, twisting the cloth around his neck as he snarled angrily. "Get out!" he demanded as the Phantom fought and twisted in his grasp. He was prepared to pull out his Punjab lasso when he noticed that the perpetrator twisted his arm back in an effort to stab him. He jumped away, thus releasing the man. The Phantom threw his cape off of his head, swerving around to sneer at Erik.

"You cannot tell me what to do, Erik. I shall always be the dominant one here," he growled, making a face of disgust as Erik reached for his jacket pocket and began to withdraw a familiar braided rope. "I'll kill you before you even attempt to Punjab me."

"We'll see about that," Erik retorted, poised for action when he noticed a figure sneak up from behind his enemy.

"What's the matter, Erik?" the Phantom smirked, his face changing into one of pain and confusion as something hard came down on the back of his head at full force. "Gah!" he cried out, falling to his knees. Reaching up, he touched his head tenderly before raising his eyes and seeing a familiar face. "You?"

"Get away from him!" Melody demanded furiously, wielding a small footstool in her hands as she raised it above her head in defense once more.

Both men gawked at her in disbelief, frozen for a moment until the sound of voices and footsteps down the hall became closer and more prominent.

"Aunt Mel? Is that you?" Riley called to them.

The Phantom glanced from one person to the next before reaching into his coat pocket. "Until next time." Tossing a pellet to the floor, the room filled with smoke, sending both Erik and Melody into a coughing fit, the two of them temporarily blinded.

"Aunt Mel! Erik!" Riley exclaimed as he entered the room, wincing as he waved the smoke away. "Did you guys have a barbeque in here or something?"

"Riley, you need to get out," Melody insisted, gasping for breath as the smoke settled. "It's not safe here-!"

"Why? Were you two making a campfire?" he asked, giving them a quizzical look. "Was there someone else in here with you? And why are you holding a stool?"

Melody took this moment to look about as the smoke settled, seeing how the room was devoid of any Phantom. Only she, Riley, and Erik remained. "Uh-"

"Just a little experiment of mine, Riley," Erik said smoothly, brushing the dust from his shoulders. "I'm planning on making a rather extravagant entrance for the Masquerade tomorrow, and wanted to get your aunt's opinion of it."

"Cool," the boy nodded. "Well, the girls wanted me to tell you they're going for lunch, too, and we're invited. Will you come, too, Erik?"

"I'm afraid I must decline," Erik shook his head. "I still have some work to do here. Maybe next time, Riley."

"Ok," he shrugged. "You coming, Aunt Mel?"

"Um, in a little," she said quickly, motioning for him to go. "I'll catch up, you go on."

"Ok," he grinned mischievously, glancing to Erik and back at her. Winking at her, he walked off and began to whistle.

Erik watched the boy, waiting in silence until he was gone before checking the dressing room and tugging Melody back inside.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, staring at him as he quickly shut the door after them, his eyes seeming as though they were on fire. "What-?"

"Melody, I have to ask that you don't tell your family what just happened," Erik insisted, his voice low as he spoke to her. "Nor that you tell the police."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Melody pursed her lips at him. "I hadn't planned on it, but you really ought to consider getting some help. Though it seems you've got it under control…" She eyed the lasso in his hands, causing Erik to stuff it quickly into his jacket pocket once more. "Erik, you need to get back-up. That maniac could kill someone!"

"I've already got a plan," Erik stated, straightening his posture and fixing his tie. "All I ask is that you keep this a secret-"

"If you would just tell me what's going on, then maybe you wouldn't have to keep so many secrets!" she pleaded, taking a step forward towards him. Of course, she already knew, but he didn't know that…she hoped that he would decide to share it with here at last, but his eyes dimmed as he looked at her.

He took a step back, shaking his head. "I can't-"

"Can't or won't?" she frowned, recalling how he used those same words the first time they discussed singing.

"Both. I can't…" Hanging his head, his hands curled into fists as he closed his eyes tightly. "…I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt by this mess. Knowing the truth only makes it worse. So please…" Inhaling deeply, he forced himself to look back up at her, his eyes full of sorrow. "…please, Melody…stay away from that_ thing_…and from me."

Her eyes became the size of saucers as she heard him, her heart feeling as though it had just been stabbed. "…you…want me to keep away?...from you?"

"If it's the only way to keep you safe, then yes," he answered reluctantly, regretting having ever said those words upon seeing her eyes water. "You must understand-!"

"Fine," she snapped, her hurt dissolving into anger. "Fine! If that's what you want, then I'll keep away from you, _Monsieur Chevalier_." Without another word, she turned and walked to the door, calmly opening and shutting it as she forced herself to move onward. _"Deep breaths…deep breaths,"_ she reminded herself, wiping her face clean of tears before inhaling deeply. _"So he wants me to stay away from Erik Chevalier? Fine…but he never said I couldn't stay away from the Opera Ghost."_ A determined smile graced her lips as she thought of going back against Erik's wishes. _"I'm going to help him stop that Phantom creep whether he likes it or not."_

**~OG~**

He sunk into his chair, shaking his head as he remembered Melody's trembling voice, her watery eyes. It stung him to the core, seeing her hurt by his message, and it hurt him even more that he had to lie to her. But it was for the best, after all…he truly couldn't risk any harm befalling her, and she was already in deep enough with his affairs. Still…seeing her reaction, he was tempted to think that maybe, just maybe…she had deep affections for him, just as he had for her.

"_Don't be stupid,"_ he scowled mentally as he leaned back in his office chair. _"She couldn't love me…not really. That's why she has to keep away…if she ever found out about my face…"_

A knock at the door made him sigh. "Come in," he said, sitting up straight in his seat only to slouch again as he saw who it was. "Monique. You don't have to knock – this is technically your office, too."

"I saw you down the hall when you walked in…is everything ok?" she asked gently, going to his side.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he shook his head. "_He_ tried to attack both Melody and myself when we were in the old dressing room…I told her to stay away from him and me, too."

"What?" Monique gaped, grimacing at the news. "Erik, that will only make her want to find out more, if she doesn't already know about us, that is. You really ought to just tell her-"

"No," he snarled, reaching up and touching his fleshy mask. "I can't let her get too close…and I don't want her to see me…not the real me, anyways. It would just drive her away in the end."

As Monique began to protest, Erik's phone buzzed, sparking their interest immediately. "Who is it?"

Grasping the electronic, he checked the number on the screen and made a face. "Monette. Should I even bother?" Monique scowled, her lips twisting into an unpleasant frown. Restraining a groan, Erik answered the call. "What do you want now?"

"Good afternoon to you, too, Erik," the slick, smooth voice of Michel Monette slithered into her ear, making him want to crush his phone. "I just heard marvelous news – you're holding a Masquerade Ball for the Showcase tomorrow. How quaint."

"This is something I'm quite familiar with. If you have nothing of important to say-"

"Oh, but I do. I wanted to send you a little notice in advance on my dear friend, you see."

Erik felt his heart stop. Monette never warned them about any of the Phantom's attacks – the only way Erik would find out was through notes that the Phantom himself would send to them, or even through the Rat-catcher and Indian's reports. "…what are you planning?"

"Oddly enough, Erik, I didn't order this one. The Phantom merely told me that someone had caught his eye and he wanted to get to know her better, so he's asked for permission to see her at the Masquerade, and I'm certain she'll be there, too."

"What's he saying?" Monique whispered, concern bubbling within her as she watched her brother's face.

"He wouldn't dare-" Erik started, Melody's face flashing before his mind.

"Oh, you _know_ he would. Good day, Erik."

The call was cut, leaving Erik in turmoil as he set the phone down, his brows knitting together in anger.

"What happened?" Monique dared to ask, taking a step back as she saw her brother's reaction.

"The Phantom is going to attack during the Masquerade, and he may grab one of the girls, I know it," Erik answered, his hand snatching his phone once more off the table with a swift motion of his arm.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, watching as he scanned through his contacts list, selecting the number that he sought.

"_Erik, you need to get back-up,"_ Melody's voice echoed in his mind.

"Erik?" Monique asked again.

Placing the phone to his ear, he glanced up at his sister. "I'm calling for back-up. I've had enough of these little games."

**~OG~**

Anna tossed her towel carelessly into the hamper, letting her damp locks fall over her robe while she checked her reflection in the mirror. It had been a long day, what with rehearsals and last minute preparations for the Ball. Having gone home and taken a shower to relax, she felt much more at ease than she did that afternoon. Monique had told her of all the distressing news that had happened at the theater, and that something drove Erik to call some old friends in the hopes that they would come as soon as possible. Thankfully, the two old acquaintances he had called upon agreed at once, promising to arrive at their latest convenience.

Still, Anna couldn't help but worry for her children, especially since Erik confessed that he truly did care for Melody Bolton but wanted her away from danger. "I'm not good for her," he had insisted. Heaving a tired sigh, Anna walked out of her bathroom and entered her room, stretching her arms as she walked to the window. Her fingers caressed the thick curtains, their soft golden color reminding her of someone from her past.

"Oh, Julien," she murmured, tears forming in her eyes. "We lost you long ago, but you remain with us always…especially in our son." Wiping her tears from her cheeks, she let her eyes stray down below to the empty streets, the lamplight casting their eerie glow upon a shadow that slunk across the way…

"Martin?!" Anna pressed her hands to the window upon seeing the hooded outline of a masked man lurking about, vanishing just as quickly into the night. "Oh dear!"

"Anna? Are you all right?!"

Spinning around, Anna could see the Indian's form approaching her. Stretching out her arms, she accepted his embrace as he peered out the window. "Chetan…I saw him… he's out there-"

"The Phantom's probably heading back towards the theater," the brown-skinned male frowned, tugging the curtains closed before guiding her back to her bed. "Sit down, my dear…I'll call Erik immediately."

"Mom? What's going on?" Monique knocked on the doorway before poking her head in, her brows knitting together in concern as she saw how her mother clutched her heart, their family friend keeping one protective arm around her. "Chetan, what happened?"

"She saw _him_ passing in the darkness," Chetan, the Indian, answered darkly. "We must call Erik now. I have a strong feeling he's headed for the Opera to sabotage or attack."

"I'll get right on it," she nodded, running towards her room as quickly as she could. "Stay with Mom!"

"Oh, Chetan," Anna whispered, burying her face in her hands. "I can't help but feel responsible, at least partly. I could have done something when he was a child to prevent this… I'm so afraid for Erik… what if Martin were to hurt him?"

"If there's one thing I'm certain of, my dearest Anna, it's that Erik won't let him best him." Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he let her rest her head upon his shoulder before adding, "Erik has resurrected his ancestor through 'the Opera Ghost', and I'm positively won't let anything harm any one of us."

"But what about himself?" Anna whispered, her fears finally coming through. "Erik is capable of doing anything for us… even if it means throwing away his life… and that's what scares me the most."

**~OG~**

"Oh no."

"What?" Riley asked, looking up from his comic book at his aunt.

"…I think I left my camera back at the _Garnier_," Melody concluded, her eyes quite large as she made the realization. Having frantically searched her room and torn apart her backpack, she had frozen still at the memory of having emptied her sack after the auditions, leaving it behind after sharing the hurtful exchange with Erik.

"Well, at least you know where it is now," the boys shrugged, lying on his belly upon the bed to face her. "It's too late to go back now, Aunt Mel. Even my Dad's gone to bed."

Frustrated, Melody pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest, her brows furrowing as she remembered how Erik had warned her to keep away. Defiant, she huffed and turned on her heel, digging through her closet to find a pair of black leggings and an oversized, rose-infested t-shirt.

"Whacha doin'?" Riley asked, cocking his head at her.

"I'm going back," she replied, entering the bathroom and shutting the door after her.

Riley blinked, staring at the door before slipping off of the bed and knocking lightly upon the wooden barrier. "Aunt Mel?" he called softly, not wanting to wake his father. "What if you get caught?"

"Who's going to catch me?" she sniffed, changing into her clothes as quickly as she could manage.

"I dunno…Dad…the Phantom… that weird Indian guy? Or Erik-"

The door swung open, startling the boy so much that he took a step back as she frowned. "Let them come and catch me if they can. I'm getting my camera and that's that. If I don't make it into the Showcase-"

"But you will!"

"No one can guarantee that, Riles," she shook her head stubbornly, stalking towards her closet to find a pair of short black boots. "I _need_ that camera, and I'm going now."

"But-" he protested.

"Sorry, but I'm going. Promise you won't tell?" she asked, slipping her feet into her boots before grabbing her jacket and scarf. Hurrying over the boy, she kissed his forehead and looked into his blue eyes, waiting for a response.

"…fine," he grumbled. "But you owe me!"

"Deal," she smiled, missing his hair. "Go to bed…and say a prayer for me."

Slinking out the room, she received a thumbs-up from her nephew before he entered his own room, leaving her to walk in the darkness, her saddlebag purse strap slung across her chest, allowing her to cling to the item as she tiptoed through the house. At long last, she painstakingly took the keys, stepped out, and locked the door before trekking forth through the cold night air towards her destination. She didn't dare take her eyes off her goal, though her body was rigid with tension, wary of her surroundings as she pressed onward through the slushy streets. For several moments, all she could hear was the soft sound of the breeze drifting by, her heart pounding in anxiety, her breath coming in short spurts…

At last, the angelic guardians of the roof of the Opera House caught her eye as she turned a corner, the street nearly devoid of life, with the exception of a few strays passing through, laughing in drunken mirth. _"It's now or never…"_ Holding her breath she jogged to the structure, her mind recalling a passage by the costume room that was usually open for workers who stayed late. _"Please, please, please… be open!"_ she begged as she ignored the closed main entrance, forcing herself to move quicker, her back soon pressed against the wall. _"Just a little more…"_ There stood the door, close to the back of the elusive old building, just a few paces away. _"Please, please… yes!"_ A smile grew on her face as she felt the door give way under her hand, opening easily and quietly, enabling her to slip in, unnoticed. The backstage pathways were dimly lit, and all was still, save for the sound of a janitor's cart far off in the distance.

Inhaling deeply once more, she curled her hands into fists and made herself walk slowly, stepping as silently as she could through the opaque, suspicious halls. Not a person was in sight, and there was no signs of anyone being close by should anything occur. It felt like hours for Melody as she worked her way to the other side of the building, her eyes shining as she caught sight of the door that led to the old room. "Finally," she whispered.

Reaching out, she glanced over her shoulder to check her back before grasping the handle, turning it with great care ever so slowly…

The door gave way under her touch, sliding open without a sound. Quickly, she stepped inside and pressed the barrier back into place, heaving a sigh of relief as she leaned against it. She didn't dare to take too long to take a rest, however, stepping carefully through the room as she worked her way to the changing screen. Pulling out her phone, she turned the device on, the soft light sending a muted, blue-white flow on the floor, revealing both her camera and the noose that had been placed in Box Five. "Yes!" she grinned, grabbing her beloved camera and caressing its surface. "You're coming with me," she said softly, slipping the camera back into her bag. Her hand hovered a moment, however, as she stared at the rope, contemplating what to make of it. Kneeling down, she dared to grab the thick item once more, her thumb running over its coarse body. Rising to her feet wordlessly, she continued to use her phone as he lantern, walking back to the mirror to stare at her reflection.

Both Erik's face as well as the Opera Ghost's flashed through her mind, the sound of the Phantom's maniacal laughter ringing in her ears. Her brows furrowed as she recalled Erik's insistent warnings, the Indian's constantly berating, and the slowly ceasing flashbacks that had once tormented her upon her arrival.

"_Angelique… just what is your connection to me?"_

Reaching on her tiptoes, she felt the frame of the mirror and pursed the appropriate button, waiting as the mirror slide away to reveal the murky, hidden tunnels of the _Garnier_. Switching the flashlight on through her phone, she held it out before her, stuffing the noose into her bag as she stepped into the darkness once again. "Opera Ghost, here I come."


	12. The Masks We Wear

**A/N: ** Thank you to all my awesome reviewers - I hope you enjoy the bits of much needed fluff I've added ;) I hope it doesn't disappoint. Please let me know what you think and I'll see you next time! PS - a big thanks to my humble critic **M.B.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve – The Masks We Wear<strong>

Melody clutched the collar of her coat, grateful that she had had selected one of her thicker jackets before leaving the house. It seemed even the cool February night air could not be stopped and hung heavily in the obscure corridors of the catacombs. Once more, she found herself dazed by the endless labyrinth before her, even with the aid of the pictures she had taken from her previous exploration.

She swore she'd be able to see her breath if the stone walls weren't so thick, her body shivering as she pressed on, stubbornly forcing herself to continue, to find the missing pieces of the truth. "C'mon…where are you-?"

"Listen 'ere, Missy, the boss don' like it none when you's snoopin'."

A scream rushed out of her mouth as she spun around, her body tense with anxiety as her voice bounced off the walls. Her knuckles turned white as she saw the old man – _"That rat-catcher!"_ – wincing from her scream, appearing to be more irritated than angry. "Sheesh, girly! You'll wake the whole city!" he scowled, casting her a dirty look, his face still shadowed by his cap.

"Y-You…you scared me," she answered weakly, frowning as he spat a "bah" at her.

"Ya shouldn't be pokin' around – t'ain't none o' your business."

"And what makes it yours?" she snapped, straightening her posture before glaring at him in return. "Ever since I got here, all I've heard is people telling me to forget about what happens back here. Well, you can tell me all you like, but I won't take it!"

"You'll regret it is what you'll do, Missy," he snorted contemptuously. "Anybody that tries ta find out wants ta forget it."

"And you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him as she continued to converse with him as best as she could in her mediocre French. "You seem to know plenty and poke around in lots of the Ghost's business."

"The boss pays me well ta keep his secrets," he sniffed, fixing his cap before raising his nose at her. "But doncha go mistakin' that phony Phantom for the king o' this place…it's the Opera Ghost alone that is the true master."

Melody's brows furrowed as she listened to the old geezer, unable to believe that Erik would hire such an unsavory character to keep his secrets and make sure others would stay away…however, her disgust soon turned into suspicion as she sensed an ominous presence joining them. Her memory instantly recalled that morning what the Phantom attacked through the mirror, sending a tremor of worry through her. As she opened her mouth to warn him, a flash of moment, along with a glimmer of silver flew faster than a serpent, the two items landing mercilessly into the Rat-catcher's back.

A horrible, pain-filled gasp filled the air, the old man's eyes huge with terror as he realized what was happening. Raising her gaze, Melody felt herself stricken with fear as she made out the figure of the hooded Phantom emerged, placing the Rat-catcher in a chokehold. "A 'phony'?!" he growled, his voice booming around them like thunder. "I shall show you who the phony is around here, Monsieur Pierce!"

Thinking fast, Melody dug into her bag and pulled out the noose, clutching it to her chest as she hopped out of the way and pressed herself to the wall. The Phantom, much too distracted and overcome by rage, continued to squeeze the life out of the old man, his mismatched eyes blazing. _"Dear God, I hope this works!"_ Stretching the noose to a decent length, she cautiously tiptoed behind the villain, moving closer only to hop back in fear as he took a step back. Holding her breath, she moved quickly, throwing the noose over his head before violently tugging the rope, pulling with all her might. She watched as his hands immediately released the old rat-catcher, groping at the rope around his neck. Twisting the rope around her hands tightly, she made sure to keep the noose taut as she kept her distance, her heart freezing as he spun around and caught sight of her.

"You!" he choked, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the rope tightly.

"Get away from him!" she shouted, yanking the rope so that he went tumbling to his knees, gasping as she jumped away from his hands. "Stop-!"

"I'll kill you!" he snarled though he gasped for air, wincing as a set of thin hands wrapped themselves around his throat. "D-amn…you!"

"Melody!"

Her hands dropped, the rope going slack in her hands as she saw the Opera Ghost's masked face appear behind the Phantom, his hands now taking control of the noose, continuing to squeeze the man's windpipe. _"Erik!" _her mind screamed, his name just on the tip of her tongue.

"Run!" the Opera Ghost shouted, his golden eyes blazing as he fought against his enemy. "Hurry Melody-!" His message was cut short as he caught sight of the Phantom's arm whipping towards him, the knife still in his fingers. He jumped back, his hold slackening on his enemy enough for the Phantom to yank himself free, practically foaming at the mouth. Pulling out his own Punjab lasso, the Opera Ghost prepared himself in a battle stance, throwing his arm back to toss the thin weapon.

"Monster," spat the Phantom, jeering cruelly at him. "You'll never be rid of me!"

A gunshot sounded off, the sound echoing relentlessly off the walls of the catacombs, making the two men and young woman wince. "We'll see about that!" a young voice called out, the sound of approaching footsteps taking the place of the ringing bullet.

Melody felt her jaw drop as she saw the outline of the Indian rushing towards them, the smoking gun clutched in his hand, while a youthful, familiar face came closer alongside the mysterious man. "Tom?!"

The young man was armed with his own gun as he skidded to a halt with the Indian, the two of them fanning out to surround the Phantom with the Opera Ghost. The Phantom glared daggers at them, snarling as he watched the Indian cautiously move to help the fallen rat-catcher. "Give up now, you fool. It will spare you plenty of grief."

"The only one here who will be wallowing in grief is yourself," the Opera Ghost snapped, poised to toss his lasso. Never taking his eyes off of the enemy, he stated coolly, "Mademoiselle Melody, I suggest you take your leave _now_."

Melody said nothing, moving carefully towards Tom, who motioned with his hand to join him, the two young people walking carefully side by side until they remained behind the Opera Ghost. Every fiber in her being wanted to reach out and touch the Ghost, to tell him she knew all, to trust her…seeing the Phantom's malicious, mismatched eyes stalled her though, a frown growing on her lips as she felt Tom tug persistently at her arm. Slowly, she took a step, ready to face forward when she noticed the Phantom's free hand, touching the floor, grasp a loose stone. _"What is he-?"_ Her eyes grew large once more as he moved faster than a serpent, throwing his knife at Erik's head as he rose to his feet. "LOOK OUT!" Melody screamed, lunging forth and yanking the Opera Ghost's cloak so fiercely that he immediately came crashing down with her.

"Holy crap!" Tom yelped, ducking down as the knife whizzed over their heads, flying into the darkness behind them. "Chetan-!"

"Be careful!" the Indian shouted back, his main concern being to stop the bleeding that the rat-catcher was suffering. His own eyes seem to widen in fear as he watched the Phantom fly towards them, the loose stone from the pavement clutching in his gloved hand. "NO!"

The Opera Ghost braced himself as he threw his thin lasso at his opponent, bracing himself for the impact as the fiend released the rock that was aimed for his head-

"NO-_uh!"_

His golden orbs became large as he was shoved away, realizing what had happened. Everything seemed to move slowly as he turned his head and saw the stone smack against Melody's forehead, her eyelids closing as she fell back, her brows furrowing in pain for an instant before relaxing as she passed out. He felt horror grip his heart, his stomach churning in worry before stretching out his arms, catching her before she hit the pavement.

"Mel!" he heard Tom cry, his voice full of panic and shock.

Anger bubbled within him, his head whipping forth to see the Phantom's eyes also large in shock at what had happened. With a sudden movement of his arm, he yanked the lasso, sending the man falling forth. "Now Chetan!"

The Indian reached above his head, pulling hard on the extinguished torch that lined the stone walls. At once, a squared portion of the floor vanished beneath the Phantom, sending him falling, screaming, into the dark abyss before the door shut once more leaving them all in silence.

"…whoa," Tom gasped, running his fingers through his short, spiky black hair before scurrying up to his guardian and placing his hand on Melody's shoulder. "Is she-?"

"She'll be all right," the Opera Ghost sighed in relief as he tenderly probed her skull with his gloved fingertips. "Some ice and rest ought to do the trick."

"Erik, I _must_ attend to Gaston's wounds," Chetan, the Indian, insisted, helping Gaston Pierce up as he continued to hack and wheeze.

"Tom, go with them," Erik said firmly, nodding his head at the injured man. "Chetan needs your help more than I do right now."

"Ok…I'm sorry, Erik," Tom apologized sincerely, receiving a pat on his head from the man.

"Stop apologizing. There's nothing you could have done to prevent Martin's actions, nor Melody's stubbornness," Erik said wryly, gathering the unconscious young woman in his arms before rising to his feet. "Go, quickly. Call Monique if you must." Without another word, he took off down into the corridor, his unusual vision unaffected by the darkness. He could almost hear his sister and Chetan warning him against what he was about to do, to just drop her off at home and have her believe that this was all just a nightmare…

Seeing her head resting against his shoulder, the girl unaware of what was happening, he remembered how she had brazenly saved him. The Phantom had deadly accuracy with it came to throwing projectiles and weapons (he was all too aware of that from their pasts), and the fact that this crazy girl dared to get in the way just to protect him made his heart thump madly and inexplicably within his breast.

"Melody… what on earth were you doing here?" he murmured, knocking his elbow gently against a particular tile in the wall, waiting until a section of the wall slid away for him before stepping into the hidden passage. His fingers curled tighter around her frame, pressing her to his chest as he continued on his way down the winding staircase before coming out into the hidden dock where his ancestors rested and his private rowboat awaited him. He walked towards the old dinghy, ready to step in when she stirred, making him freeze. She moaned softly, her brows furrowing again in pain as he lips parted for a moment before her face relaxed once more.

"Just a little more," he whispered to her, cautiously stepping into the boat and setting her down upon the cushions placed at the bow. Laying her head upon the thickest pillow of all, his let his fingers linger for just a second on her neck and cheek, unable to believe how soft and yielding her skin was against his hands. He had never been this close to her, except for earlier that day when she had been crying after the audition… something inside him neared to be close to her once more, to hold her to his embrace, to have her return the gesture freely and willingly…

"_Stop dreaming and wishing."_ He scowled at his thoughts, drawing away from her before untying the boat and taking a seat, gripping the oars fiercely before rowing slowly as so not to disturb his passenger. Setting his sights on the opposite bank, he continued to row steadily, the only sound being the consistent drip and slosh of the oars dipping into the water again and again. The journey seemed to last eons, making him wonder if he ought to have taken one of the secret passages instead, though it would have proven to be difficult with his hands full. At long last, they arrived to his home, enabling him to leap out as nimbly as a cat. Tethering the little boat to the dock, he moved quickly and carefully to get Melody out, taking her gingerly into his arms once more, his pulse racing as he carried her towards the unlocked door.

* * *

><p>"<em>Angelique!" the masked man cried, falling to his knees as he helped the young woman . "Angelique, let Erik look at you-" He gasped as she flung her arms around his neck, weeping and coughing uncontrollably. "A-Angel-?"<em>

"_O-Oh, Erik…thank God!" she cried, gripping onto the lapels of his coat. "Y-You…came for me…"_

"_I-I shall always come for you," he said, hesitantly placing his arms around her before surrendering as she clung to him. "Oh, my dear Angelique…Erik was so worried he would lose you," he whispered, resting his cheek upon her head as he stroked her hair comfortingly._

* * *

><p>"<em>Mon Dieu!"<em> Erik exclaimed, shaking his head before nudging the door open. Fighting to ignore the flashback he had just received, he placed his focus upon the girl as he walked inside. Upon entering his abode, he was greeted by the comforting, muted glow of candlelight and the delicate scent of roses, the soft sounds of _"The Blue Danube"_ floating over them in the air from the sound system he had set up. Nudging the door shut with his foot, Erik moved swiftly towards one of the unused rooms in his secret house, stepping inside before glancing down once more at his heroic damsel. A crooked smile grew onto his lips as he watched her breathe, another soft moan escaping her lips as he started to move once more. Placing her with the utmost delicacy upon the bed, he forced himself to look away, reminding himself to tend to her wound. _"Focus, Erik,"_ he chided himself, tired. _"Once she's awake and well, it's back to the surface, and this will be over… it _has _to be."_

**~OG~**

The first thing she remembered was the blazing eyes of the madman known as the Phantom, the malice in his gaze clear as shoved Erik away… and then all thought flew out the window she felt a horrible, sore, pounding sensation in her skull, the cold feel of ice barely helping her at all.

"Ugh… AH!" Her hands flew to her head, gripping it tightly as she felt the incessant pounding in her skull. "Oh God! What's wrong with me?!"

"That's the question of the hour."

The smooth, velvet-like voice did little to remedy her situation, tears starting to pour from her eyes as she felt the pain continue to pester her. Biting her lip, she prayed that her sobs wouldn't leave her mouth as she felt a set of hands gently lift her up until she was resting against someone's shoulder. "Why…does it hurt?" she choked, her tears never stopping.

"The Phantom has great precision, and you took the blow for me. Perhaps that will teach you a lesson, Miss Melody," the voice spoke again, pressing something to her mouth. "Open up. This will help with the pain."

She tried to shake her head, afraid of what he was trying to give her, but finally gave up as she felt any move she made only made it more painful for her. A glass of water was soon pressed to her lips, and she gulped the liquid down greedily. "W-What…did you-?"

"Aspirin, my dear. It's all I had available."

Forcing her eyes open, Melody squinted through her tears as she focused her vision on him, seeing the white mask and fedora that concealed most of his face. "Y-You… you're… the Opera…Ghost?" From the deep recesses of her mind, she recalled that Erik was indeed the man behind the mask, yet she didn't dare to reveal she knew the truth just yet.

"Yes," he answered quietly, cautiously moving her until she was lying back down on the bed. "Be still, my dear… just close your eyes a while…I promise, I won't harm you."

Her tears continued to pour out as she bit her lip, feeling him place an icepack onto her head. "Wh-where…where am I?"

"My home," he answered simply, pulling the covers up to her chest. "I'll get you back to your home once I'm certain you're well enough to be carried."

"Carried?" Melody hated how she sounded so dazed and stupid, wincing from her words and the pain. "Wait… are we underground?"

"Quite. I'm sure you're familiar with Gaston Leroux's novel and the description of my home under the Opera?"

"The house by the lake…"

"The very same. While we are on the subject of being underground-" He paused and cast her a significant, un-amused look. "-just what were you doing in the catacombs?"

Melody felt her face flush with color in embarrassment, averting her eyes from his masked countenance. "I was… looking for you."

"Congratulations, you found me._ Why_ were you looking for me?" he persisted, raising an eyebrow at her.

Wiping her face clean, she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, bracing herself for whatever reaction he would show her. "…I want to know why you and the Phantom are at odds with one another." She could feel the medicine kicking in, the throbbing pain in her head subsiding substantially, though it persisted just between her eyes. She dared to face Erik once more, mesmerized by his unusual golden eyes that stared her down, frustration shining through. "I'm tired of being left in the dark," she continued, her brows knitting together. "No one tells me anything, so of course I get into trouble. I'll find out on my own-"

"You could have been killed," he growled, crossing his arms over his chest as he lowered his head towards her. "I must insist that you keep away-"

"The more you insist, the more I'll do it anyway," she snapped, her eyes widening as he grabbed her shoulders suddenly, his voice a menacing hiss.

"I will _not_ have you die because of me!" he fumed. "For the love of God, stay _out_ of my affairs, you meddling girl!"

The moment those words flew out his mouth, he instantly began to regret it. A pure look of horrified hurt filled her brown eyes, tears starting to form once more. He saw her arm move, and though he could have stopped it, he let her slap him, his own hands flying to his face to make sure his mask was still intact. Her sobs broke free at last and filled the air, making his heart twist in agony. "M-Melody…I-"

"Don't!" she cried, turning away from him in an effort to hide her face, despite the pain she caused herself by moving. "Don't bother! I get it, I'm nothing to you, or to anyone! I just cause problems! Just like I did for my Dad…for Kevin…and Erik…"

Erik felt that those words were much worse than the meager slap he had just received, his very soul mourning from the despair he heard in her voice. He reached for her arm once more, touching her sleeve only to watch her jerk away from him. As she did so, her sleeve slipped down, exposing a large, brown mark on her collarbone and shoulder. "Melody…what happened to you?" he asked gently, concern filling his voice as he noticed the mark. "We you burnt-?"

She quickly yanked the coverlet up to her neck, sobbing still as she realized her had seen her mark. "Nothing. It's nothing-"

"Melody…please, forgive me," he pleaded, hesitantly reaching for her once more, stopping himself as she turned to face him, her eyes now red as she continued to cry. Withdrawing his hand, he awkwardly scratched his neck and looked away, wondering if he ought to go, when she started to speak softly.

"When I was six, my Dad and Mom were arguing in the kitchen. I was too close to the stove, and there was a pot of water that was boiling…my Dad got so mad when I tried to ask them to stop fighting, and my Mom wasn't helping any…he swung out to hit her, but he missed…the pot went flying and the next thing I knew, I was crying and being taken to the hospital…" She curled into a ball, wincing at the bad memory.

"And this Kevin character?"

"My ex-boyfriend from college…he cheated on me with Dolores and said-" She stopped, her eyes squeezing shut as she remembered the heartache she had felt when they had spilt ways.

Erik could sense the turmoil she was suffering through, daring to place his hand on her back. "You don't have to say anything, _mademoiselle_," he reassured her, trying to get back into the character of the Opera Ghost. He had already said her name too many times, and if she was as alert as she usually was, she would be able to make the connection between him and his alter-ego. "I'm sorry, Miss Bolton…I didn't realize I'd dredge up such memories. You don't need to go on if you don't wish it."

Melody swallowed her pride, knowing there was no point in trying to be tough now. He'd seen her crying multiple times, caught her being reckless…what was the point of trying to be a strong person when he was seeing her now, broken and hurt and still stinging from previous events? "…he told me I was a waste of time, that Dolores was ten times the woman I could never be…he said I couldn't sing, and never should."

The last statement sent Erik off the deep end, his eyes large with shock before narrowing in hatred. Curling his hands into fists, he glared at the wall, imagining the stranger's neck in his bare hands. "I'll _kill _him-!"

"Stop."

All thoughts of vengeance flew from his mind as he felt her hand come to rest over his, her fingers curling around his fist. His head turned to face her, his eyes growing large once again as he saw that she had flipped back onto her other side, her eyes still filled with tears, but they were filled with gratitude. "That happened years ago…it's taken time, but I've gotten over it."

"That…that _monster_ should pay for what he said and did to you," he spat, his fury slowing returning until he felt her squeeze his hand again, sending his heartbeat into a frenzy.

"Thanks," she murmured, shyly looking away. "For caring."

His hand trembled under her touch, unaccustomed to having anyone – much less a young woman at that – touch him freely and not withdraw, especially while he was dressed like this. "Mel-…Miss Bolton-"

"Melody," she whispered. "My name's Melody, Mister OG. I've heard you say it just seconds ago."

"I…was being much too presumptuous," he stammered, feeling his cheeks become warm as she smiled, her eyes moving up to look at his bewildered, masked face.

"Then be presumptuous," she encouraged him kindly, setting the icepack aside as she sniffled. She gasped as his free hand moved to her cheek, pausing just inches away.

"May I…?" he asked, his fingers shaking as he waited for a response.

"_Erik, don't be afraid of me…I'm not afraid of you,"_ she wanted to say, but merely nodded her head, closing her eyes as he carefully wiped her tears away, making her blood race within her veins.

"Melody?"

"Hmm?" His voice made her want to curl up beside him and never leave, his melodic tone soothing and heart stopping all at once.

"…I must take you home. Will you be all right if I carry you back now?"

Unconsciously, she shook her head, her eyes still closed. "I want to be with you," she wanted to tell him.

"W-What?!"

"_Damn!"_ Her eyes flew open as she realized the words had been mumbled. "I…I mean…!"

Shaking his head, the Opera Ghost sighed before scooping her into his arms and walking out of his home. "Try to rest…you're tired, I'm sure."

She said nothing, contemplating something she never dared to do before to this mysterious man. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stretched her neck and pressed her lips to his masked cheek, hearing him gasp as he stopped suddenly. "W-…Why-?" His voice was strained as he turned to face her, his eyes starting to glisten with tears. "Why did you-?"

"Because you deserve it," she answered quietly, resting her head into the crook on his neck and shoulder.

"If…if you knew about my face-"

"I know about your face. I don't care," she insisted stubbornly.

"If you saw it-!"

"I will never ask you to take your mask off, OG," she stated firmly. "But I won't let your face stop me from trying to form a good relationship with you." She felt him hold his breath, and for a moment, she wondered if she ought to apologize…when he released a deep sigh, his hold on her tightening, she felt herself smile, her eyes drifting shut. His steps were rhythmic as he stepped out of his home and took a hidden route through the walls to avoid the boat. His quiet gait sent her drifting off into slumber, and just as she was about to fall into the dark abyss of sleep, she heard his enchanting, angelic voice sing softly to her.

"_How I wandered through the darkness, wallowed in pity and shame,_

_Until you came and graced me, oh yes, you are to blame…_

_My soul awakens at your voice, my heart flies at your smile,_

_So let me remain here with you, if just for a little while…"_

**~OG~**

_Melody blinked her eyes open as she felt the uncaring, cold wind brush by her. Grimacing, she forced herself up, tucking her hair out of her face when she realized that she was trapped in darkness. Spinning around, she found herself staring at the vast lake that blocked her way to Erik's underground house, the water glowing eerily as it sloshed madly before her. "What am I doing here-?!" she started, screaming as she felt a hand grab her viciously from behind. Yanking herself free, she gasped as she saw the hooded form of the Phantom leering at her, his hands swiping at her as she jumped away. "You-?!"_

_"Come back!" he demanded cruelly, another silent figure slowly emerging from behind the hooded fiend._

_"Yes, my dear, do come back," the slippery voice of Michel Monette chuckled sinisterly, his face hidden in shadows as he smiled wickedly, his teeth glinting in the darkness. "You may trust us…after all, we don't cover our faces like the Opera Ghost…don't trust men in masks."_

_"Leave me alone!" she cried, turning on her heel and scrambling for the wall of graves just ahead of her. As she reached out to touch the wall, the sense of safety seeming to emancipate from the stone structure, a hand came from the shadows and gripped hers. As she began to scream again, she felt her heart stop as she recognized the whole face mask and fedora of a certain Opera Ghost. "Erik!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms as he wrapped his cloak around her body._

_"Get out, now!" Erik bellowed at the enemies, his eyes appearing to become two flames as he glared at them._

_"You would stay with _him_, a monster in a mask?!" the Phantom shouted, pointing an accusing finger at them._

_"We all wear masks…masks of different sorts."_

_All four figures froze at the sound of the new, menacing, yet beautiful tenor that spoke. The mysterious voice seemed to bounce off the walls around them, filling them with awe and fear as a transparent figure slowly began to materialize before their very eyes._

_"Is it you…?" Erik whispered, watching in wonder as the figure turned and faced them._

_"No! It can't be!" Monette choked, crumbling to his feet._

_"You…" the Phantom whispered, his eyes large in terror._

_Melody squinted, waiting until at last the newcomer faced her, her eyes growing huge at the sight of a man who looked very similar to her hero. "Wait…you're Erik…the first one…aren't you?"_

_His eyes bore into her soul as he reached towards her. "Do not be deceived by masks, Melody…you must see past them, and become his angel…"_

_"Who's angel?!" she demanded to know._

_"You must be the next Angelique…finish the story," the ghostly apparition insisted softly, as a new figure formed at his side…a beautiful young woman with red-brown locks and stormy colored eyes…_

* * *

><p>"G'MORNING!"<p>

"GAH!" Melody screamed, jerking and kicking as she awoke violently from the sudden scream Riley had released.

"Oops," he winced sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Riley!" Rose scolded him, poking her head into the room. "Melody! Are you ok?!...why are you sleeping with your clothes on?"

"Huh?" she asked, rubbing her eyes as she tried to wake up. She bit her lip as she realized that her forehead still ached. "Hey…do I have a mark on my head?"

"What?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow as she entered the room, standing by Riley as they peered at her face. "…actually, there _is_ a pink spot forming right between your eyes. What happened?"

"I fell out of bed in the middle of the night," she lied, grumbling as she got up out of bed. "What time is it?"

"Eight on the dot," Rose answered cheerfully. "I thought we might go costume shopping today since you didn't find anything for tonight's Masquerade!"

"What? Oh, no thanks," she waved it off. "I actually need to talk to E-" She stopped, looking around the room as she remembered what had taken place at the Opera. _"I was underground…but Erik brought me back…how did he manage to bring her up to the second floor, though?!"_

"What were you saying?" Rose asked, cocking her head as she prompted her sister.

"I…um, I need to visit the _Garnier_," Melody started once more, rising to her feet. "I have to ask Erik something."

"I see," Rose smirked, making her sister's face go pale.

"Whatever you're thinking, get it out of your head!" Melody spazzed, making her little cousin laugh.

"Ok, Mel," Rose giggled. "If you change your mind, text me. What about you, Riley? Want to go costume shopping with me?"

"Well, I did want to find a cool mask…" Riley admitted, tapping his cheek in contemplation. "…ok. But if you start forcing me to try on stupid or lame outfits, I'll disappear."

"Deal," she winked, shaking hands with her cousin. "C'mon, let's give Melody a chance to change and clean up."

Melody watched them go, the two of them smiling and laughing, oblivious to what she had experienced the night before. The tips of her fingers grazed her forehead, making her wince as she felt the tender spot where the stone had collided with her skull. "Erik…thank you," she whispered, recalling how he had carried her back, singing a sweet song she had never heard before in her life. Heaving a sigh, she walked to her wardrobe and searched for a blouse, her thought straying to other people she hadn't considered since she was attacked. _"I can't believe Tom would get himself involved in this stuff…then again, Erik is his guardian. I'm sure he figured it out ages ago…so why can't he trust me to help him, too?...and whatever happened to the Phantom after he threw that rock? Is he alive…or did Erik kill him…?"_ Pursing her lips in contemplation, she decided she would get to the bottom of it all by tonight at the Masquerade Ball. Surely, the two specters had to attend such a lavish and intriguing event.

"Trust me, Erik," she whispered, almost as if she were praying. "Trust me like I trust you…please…"


	13. Of Song and Dance

**A/N: ** Just a disclaimer - I don't own Leroux's "Phantom of the Opera", Celtic Woman's "The Voice", nor Camille Saint-Saens's "Danse Macabre". Thank you to you all, my awesome readers and reviewers - please let me know what you thought of this chapter and I'll see you next time! PS - I made a temporary change in the cover for you all to get an idea of what Melody's dress might look like ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen – Of Song and Dance<strong>

"You're sure you don't want to go with Rose and Riles?" Ben asked as he parked the car in front of the _Opera Garnier_. "You should pick out a costume-"

"I'll just wear one of my party dresses and a mask from the store they said they'd buy for me," Melody waved it off. "Besides, it's not like I'm going with anyone."

"You're going with us," he winked, shutting the door of the car before walking out and joining his little sister.

"You know what I mean," she pouted, jabbing his elbow. "I don't have a date, so there's no reason to try and impress anyone-"

"Who needs a date to have fun?" Ben grinned. "I have fun every day of my life!"

"Because you're a grown-up version of Peter Pan, dork," she smirked. "And I don't mean I need a date, I'm just saying-!"

"Yeah, yeah, ok," he chuckled, opening the door for her. "I won't be here too long – I just promised Monique I'd help her and Anna with some of the preparations- _whoa_!"

"_Pardon, monsieur, mademoiselle!"_ a man in a server's uniform gasped, rushing out the door with a set of keys in his hand, his eyes glued to a catering truck parked to the left of the Opera House.

"Poor guy," Ben noted, entering the building with Melody only to have his jaw drop. "Whoa."

A collection of workers and cleaners were present, all of them talking, walking, cleaning, pointing, carrying, and measuring an assortment of items. The entire Opera House seemed to be teeming with life as these people worked together to prepare the place for a grand night of celebration and glee.

"Ben! Melody!"

The two siblings turned to see Monique squeezing her way between an electrician and a janitor, hurrying over to greet them. "Glad to see you," she beamed, kissing them both on their cheeks. "I hope you had a good morning, because from here on in, it's going to be crazy."

"Crazy's good," Ben blushed, causing his sister to smirk.

"Monique, is Erik here?" Melody asked, peering through the crowd in hopes of pinpointing him.

"I'm afraid he's out for the moment," she shook her head. "One of our employees suffered an accident and he's gone to check on him."

"_The Rat-Catcher,"_ Melody thought.

"Is he ok?" Ben asked, his brows furrowed in concern.

"He's well taken care of, I promise," she assured them, her eyes straying off to a man making his way up the grand staircase. "Wait!" she called out, waving her hand at him. "Wait just a moment! Melody," she said, her eyes quickly moving to the girl. "Could you do me a _huge_ favor? Would you take that man's vase to Box Five? All the private boxes have been decorated with roses in case some stray decides to poke their heads in and check the place out. Box Five is the last one that needs the flowers."

Melody stared back at the woman, stunned by her urgency. Could it be that Monique knew that she was aware of Erik's dual identity? Or was it just coincidence…? "Of course I'll go," she answered without hesitation, a confident smile growing on her lips. "It's not a problem at all."

"Oh, thanks!" she breathed in relief, grinning brightly before taking Ben's hand. She was oblivious to Ben's immediate blush as he let her drag him away, instantly spouting off suggestions and concerns to him about arrangements and appetizers.

Melody smirked at her brother's reaction before squeezing her way through the crowd to the worker who held the vase.

"Careful, _mademoiselle_," he cautioned her as he handed the item over. "Are you certain you will be all right?"

"Very," she nodded, thanking him before slowly taking off, wary of the delicate vase. The lush flowers blocked her view at times, but their rich, fragrant scent made up for the long journey up the staircases and down the halls. Mindful of her steps, Melody painstakingly made her way down the magnificent corridor, scanning the doors for their numbers. "Box Two…Box Three…Box-" She stopped, sensing another presence staring her down. Lowering the vase, she stared over the flowers and found herself gawking into the golden eyes of a masked man in a wide-brimmed fedora and white face mask, his cape hanging limp upon his shoulders. A gasp slipped past her lips as she saw him, her heart speeding up as she realized she could make out his lips in the light of the passageway – a gruesome color, like one of a rotting corpse, half of his mouth marred and twisted into a permanent snarl.

"Wait!" she cried out as he turned on his heel and turned the corner, diving into Box Five. Clutching the flowers to her chest, she slammed her side against the door, sending it swinging open once more. "Hello?!" she called out, her heart sinking as she saw that the room was empty. "OG? Where'd you go?!" The air was still, and there was no sign of anything having been disturbed. Huffing a frustrated sigh, she stomped her foot agitatedly.

Stalking off towards the cleared pedestal set beside a massive pillar within Box Five, she put the item into place and shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "So much for trying to say 'thanks'."

"'Thanks' for what, may I ask?"

His voice seemed to float from the ceiling, making her jump out of her skin, a squeak escaping her. "Geez!" she wheezed, her head whipping around to pinpoint the source. "How do you _do_ that?!"

"Years of practice," his voice chuckled in response. "I apologize, _mademoiselle_, but I hadn't expected anyone else would be passing through. You wished to tell me something, though?"

"Uh…yes," she hesitated, blushing as she tucked her hair away from her face. "Um…thank you…for saving me, and bringing me home."

"It is a pleasure and a privilege to be close to you, Miss Melody-"

"Melody. Just Melody. Enough with the formal crap," she frowned, the corners of her lips turning up as she heard him laugh.

"As you wish, Melody. Now _I_ must thank _you_ for decorating my box."

She glanced at the roses, a soft smile growing on her lips. "Anytime." Clasping her hands together, she bit her lip a moment, contemplating whether or not she ought to ask.

"Something troubles you?"

"No, not really, it's just…um, I was wondering…will you be making an appearance at the masked ball tonight?" she asked, hating how timid she sounded.

"I always make a point of attending these events," he answered the affirmative. "I assure you, I can't be missed."

"Let me guess, something that will stand out of the crowd?" she offered, her smile returning for the moment as she heard him chuckle once more.

"Indeed. And you?"

"What about me?" she shrugged, casting her eyes to the floor.

"You'll attend, won't you?"

She couldn't help but pick out a hint of hopefulness in his tone, making her pulse speed up. "That's the thing…I want to come, but it's just to see you."

"See…me?" he asked, his breath hitching.

"I want to know the whole truth," she explained, sensing the air change around her.

"I see," he answered coolly, making her realize that he had not hoped for that to be her reasoning.

"Well…that and…it'd just…it'd be nice to see you again," she blushed, meaning every syllable. "I mean…if you're ok with that-"

"What about Chevalier?" he prodded on, his tone filled with suspicion.

"_Dear God, you did_ not _just pull that little trick on me just now, did you?!"_ "Erik? What about him? Is something wrong?" she asked innocently, curling a strand of her hair between her fingers.

"I thought that you and he were…interested in one another," he suggested.

"He told me to stay away from him," she answered sourly, hoping that he felt the same stinging blow she had felt when he told her those very words. Heaving a sigh, she shook her head. "I can't stay mad at him, though…I really like him…but I can't help but feel the same about you for some reason…now I seem like a terrible, indecisive person, don't I?"

"…no. Not at all," he answered gently, taking an invisible weight from her shoulders. "…you wish to receive answers, then…the whole truth?"

"Yes," she nodded, turning about so that she might lean against the wall. "Ever since I got here, it's all been flashbacks and dreams and nightmares and mysteries that pile on top of each other. That's why I keep doing stupid stuff – no one will tell me, so I try to find out for myself."

It was still for a minute, the only sound audible to her being her own breathing, until at last she heard him sigh in defeat. "I shall do as you wish…but on one condition."

She scowled, crossing her arms over her chest once more. "Fine. What is it?"

"Sing for me."

She blinked, stunned by his request. "Wait…what?! Sing?! You've heard me sing before-!"

"Have I?"

"The auditions!" she insisted, careful as so not to give herself away. "You _must_ have heard me that day-!"

"Alas, I missed most of your stellar performance, unfortunately," he said, not sounding the least bit upset.

"_Liar!"_ she was tempted to scream. Biting back a growl, she took a deep breath and held it, struggling to calm herself. "…a song for the truth?"

"That's all I request…really, I don't understand why you are so hesitant."

"Look, it hasn't been easy for me. I _just _got used to singing in front of others again, so you'll have to excuse me if I'm touchy about the subject, ok?" she pouted. "What would you have me sing?"

"Whatever you wish…your favorite song, perhaps."

"My favorite song…" She cocked her head in contemplation, considering whether or not she ought to attempt it. Her absolute favorite was one of high range that she sang by herself, yet never attempted to sing before anyone except perhaps Rose. Still, if this was the only way to get him to agree…

"_Dear God, please don't let me croak now!"_ she prayed, inhaling deeply before closing her eyes, imagining the beautiful music that would have accompanied the lyrics that spilled from her mouth.

"_I hear your voice on the wind…_

_And I hear you call out my name…"_

She felt goose bumps rise over her skin as she imagined the drums pounding in the background as she dared to raise her voice.

"_'Listen my child', you say to me,_

_'I am the voice of your history._

_Be not afraid, come follow me!_

_Answer my call and I'll set you free!'"_

Melody's voice came out out like a bell, ringing majestically in the air. She could sense her soul break loose through her mouth, like a caged bird finally set free, her heart pounding madly as she nearly forgot why she began to sing.

"_I am the voice of the past that will always be_

_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields._

_I am the voice of the future! Bring me your peace…_

_Bring me your peace and my wounds, they will heal…"_

The violins in her head were practically audible as she pretended she was on stage with a full orchestra to back her up, light and joy swirling around her as she raised her arms, and with it, her spirit.

"_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain,_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain,_

_I am the voice that always is calling you,_

_I am the voice…!_

_I am the voice…_

_I am the voice!"_

And then, just like that, it all came to a sudden halt. Her voice died in her throat, her eyes opening as she regained reason and sensibility, her cheeks blushing crimson as she realized she had let herself become enraptured in the sensation of singing, pouring her whole soul into the performance. Placing both hands over her throat, she bowed her head, her hair curtaining her face from any prying eyes. "Oh my gosh…"

"Brava…"

She froze upon hearing his voice, stunned by how mesmerized he sounded. Swallowing, she took another breath and timidly asked, "Will…will that do?"

"Melody…"

She wanted to melt from hearing him utter her name in that manner, as though it were a fervent prayer, a sacred secret.

"No Emperor ever received such a fair gift as I have!" he professed, making her giggle and blush all at once, only to cover her face in horror at her reaction.

"_Good God, what's the matter with me?!"_ "I…I don't think I've ever received such a…glowing complement," she said softly, straightening her posture though she kept her head bowed. "Thank you."

"No, Melody…thank _you_," he insisted, still sounding awe-struck. "Look under the seat to your left."

"Huh?" she asked, her eyebrow raised in surprise at his sudden command. "The chair? What for?"

"You'll need the item I've placed there," he informed her calmly.

Biting her lip, she following his instructions, sitting atop her knees and reaching under the fine chair, her hands grabbing hold of a thin rectangular box. "What-?" she started, pulling the box out towards her, her eyes catching sight of the fine scarlet ribbon wrapped tightly around the golden box to create an intricate bow on the surface. "What's this?"

"Open it," he said simply.

She looked about on the ceiling, pursing her lips in suspicion before gently tugging the bow undone, setting the ribbon aside, and finally taking the lid off of the box. Her brown eyes grew large, her lips forming an "oh!" as she saw a gorgeous red rose in full bloom tied with a black ribbon around its stem. It rested on top of a thick, silky, rich fabric that made her heartbeat speed up. "You didn't!"

"Is it to your liking?"

Setting the rose aside, she took the scarlet dress in her hands and held it up before pressing it to her body. "It's beautiful…but why-?" she asked, stroking the skirt affectionately.

"Wear this gown tonight, and I shall find you," he vowed. "You have my word, Melody…you shall find out what you wish to know tonight at the Ball…until then, _mon Ange_."

"Wait!" she called out, reaching for the air. She hated not knowing where he was, especially since his voice appeared to come out of any place he wished to throw it. "How will I know it's you when you come to me?"

A dark chuckle filled the air, making her shiver. "Believe me, you'll know."

**~OG~**

"How does my shoulder look?" Melody asked, pointing to the place where her mark would have been visible.

"It's all covered up. That stage make-up really works wonders. Oh my gosh, Mel, we're going to an actual Masquerade Ball – this is so exciting!" Rose gushed, using the last bits of mousse to curl her honey-blonde locks. "I can't wait to go! Oh! I didn't tell you, Mel! Tom found me and Riley in one of the shoppes today and asked if he could escort me!"

"Escort or date you?" Melody smirked, slipping her feet into her modest two-inch blood red heels.

"Shut up!" Rose blushed, grabbing her eyeliner and mascara before sitting down at the vanity in her room. She was grateful that Melody had brought her things over so that they could prepare for the Masquerade together, enabling the girls to giggle and gossip while also helping each other get into their respective dresses and fix one another's hair. "He hasn't asked me out on a date-"

"What a shocker!" Melody grinned. "Well, he _will _be once he sees you in that little number."

Rose looked down at her flowing white gown, her shoulders exposed as she wore loose feather-covered sleeves, the beautiful gown pooling around her dainty, slipper-covered feet. The waistline and sweetheart-neckline sparkled with faux gems as a simple pearl necklace rested just above her bust. With her hair curled, she began to pull it back into a bun. "Oh, stop being such a tease," she shook her head, slipping several bobby pins into place. "What about Erik? Did you get a chance to speak with him today?"

"Not exactly," she shook her head, taking out her lipstick and applying it lightly to her waiting lips.

"Then how did you ever find that gorgeous gown?" Rose asked, glancing once more at Melody's blood red ensemble. She could scarcely believe it was Melody standing before her in the off-shoulder gown made of fine silk and satin material that swished around her feet each time she walked. The hem of the dress had been embroidered with golden roses and delicate vines that stopped mere inches from her waist. Leaving her chocolate curls to cover her exposed shoulders, Melody placed a simple feather hair-piece into her dark locks, keeping a beautiful rose with a black ribbon tucked into the belt of her dress.

"It was a gift from the Opera Ghost," she shrugged, earning a dirty look from her sister. "What?"

"That's not funny. All this business with those two crazy men running around in insane – I can't help but think that Tom might be involved in all this, too!"

"_Wouldn't you like to know."_ "Never mind that. Here, let me see how you look."

Her little sister did so, and without a warning, Melody's eyes glazed over.

* * *

><p>"<em>The death's head of Perros-Guirec!"<em>

_Angelique felt her heart sink as Erik stopped dancing, his head whipping around to glare at the couple dressed in their domino attire. "Erik-?"_

"_I shall return," he growled as the couple ran away through the crowd. "Wait here."_

_Angelique reached for his arm but he moved too quickly, and she felt as though a bucket of cold water had been splashed over her. Even in this beautiful snowy gown, she was still a miserable Cinderella…a worthless scullery maid who could never win his affection, not so long as perfect, golden-haired, silver-tongued Christine Daae existed…_

* * *

><p>"Melody!"<p>

Melody felt her body sway a bit, her sister's hands upon her shoulders in an instant to steady her. "Oh my…" she breathed, blinking her eyes as she fought to clear both her mind and vision.

"Melody, say something!" Rose pleaded, her brown eyes shining with fear, only to widen in worry. "Why are you crying?!"

"What?" Reaching for her cheek, Melody was aghast to find her cheeks were stained with her very own tears. "Oh!...I had no idea." Her thoughts wandered to poor Angelique in her flashback…she could scarcely understand why she felt the same heartache as Angelique in that moment, but she had, and in feeling the emotional turmoil, she had unwittingly started to cry. "I'm ok…really, I'm ok…I don't know what came over me."

"Sit down a while," Rose insisted, when a knock at the door made the two of them jump in surprise.

"You little divas ready yet?!" Ben's anxious voice came from the other side of the door.

"Ben, we're-" Rose began.

"Be out in a bit!" Melody shouted, motioning for her sister to relax with a wave of her hand. "Just need to grab our purses."

"Hurry up, we'll be late!" he barked back, muttering about how girls fussed too much over their make-up before walking away.

Rose returned her attention to her sister immediately, seeing Melody check her reflection in the mirror. "Mel-"

"My make-up's ok, thank goodness," she breathed. Facing her little sister, she clasped her hands and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, really. Let's go before Ben has a heart attack."

"Are you sure?" Rose persisted.

"Positive. Here." Reaching for the vanity, Melody selected the two masks they were to wear – Rose's being a simple white mask with a lacy overlay, while Melody's was a sparkling red with tiny gold roses set upon the corners of the mask, which would rest over her temples. Checking their clutch purses for their phones, IDs, and lipsticks, the girls nodded in satisfaction before rushing out of the room and hurrying daintily down the stairs.

"Wow!" Riley exclaimed, his blue eyes lighting up. "You look awesome!"

"Thanks, Riles," Melody winked, grinning as she saw the bow in a black tux with a skull mask set in place over his face. "You look creepy."

"Good!" he nodded, his tone smug. "I just wish Dad would have dressed as the Wolfman instead of Prince Charming."

"For your information, I'm going as a Count," Ben sniffed pompously, earning giggles from his sisters as he exited the kitchen to join them in the hall. He was a dashing figure in his navy blue suit with silver trim, chains, and buckles. The look was completed with knee-high black boots, a short cape that draped over one shoulder, and a simple black mask that covered the upper half of his face. "Ah, the ladies finally grace us with their presence!" He gave them a mocking bow, to which they curtsied with teasing smiles. "Shall we_, mademoiselles_? _Monsieur_?"

"Ok by me!" Riley chirped, running to the door.

"Let's go," Melody nodded, her heart racing as she followed her brother to the door.

Once they had all piled into the car, Ben pulled out onto the street, grimacing at the traffic. "I hadn't expected there to be so much trouble from the Opera House…we might just have to walk."

"No way!" Riley declared, making a face of disgust. "Besides, it's really cold out tonight."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll work out," Rose reassured them.

Melody cast her gaze out the window, her eyes taking in the darkened Parisian sky whilst her mind wandered. _"Erik…will you admit the truth to me? About yourself? Your past? The Phantom? Am I really supposed to be the 'next' Angelique? Am I meant to be with you?...just what is it about you that I keep going back to? Is it that air of mystery you seem to have? Your mannerisms? Your confidence? You make me feel like I'm a frightened child and a beautiful woman all at once…do you care about me the way I care about you? Erik…I can't bear to think if anything were to happen to you. You're so thoughtful and cautious around me, and when you let those little romantic moments bloom…I'm blushing now as I think about it, it's sad, really. And then there's the matter of my family being related to the de Chagnys…please, please, please, Erik…don't keep hiding from me…let me in, and take me out of the dark…"_

"Ok, it's now or never! Hang on!"

Melody screamed, yanked suddenly from her thoughts, as her brother made a vicious swerve, squeezing into the valet line whether the waiting cars around him liked it or not. "Are you crazy?!" she snapped, steadying herself before checking on the others. "Rose, are you-?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she grinned. "Riles?"

"Do it again!" the boy demanded with a laugh. "Whoo-hoo!"

"Of course," Melody rolled her eyes, though she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"All right! We're set," Ben announced, pulling up at last to the valet who awaited them anxiously. Parking the car, he tossed the young man his keys as he stepped out, opening the door for Melody and helping her out. "Ready?"

"Ready," she answered at once, linking arms with her brother as he led her around.

Taking Rose on his free arm, he checked to see that Riley was holding Rose's hand before the group stepped onto the pavement and entered the _Palais Garnier_, once more blown away by the spectacle of the place. The doors were opened to them by attendants dressed in late 19th Century uniforms, who ushered them into the foyer, where a massive sea of colorful figures filled the area. There were animals, monsters, aristocrats, royalty, ragamuffins, fragments of the rainbow, and many more. Melody felt something stir within her, her whole being filled with excitement suddenly. She had never attended such a grand event, and this was much different from any party in New York she had ever seen.

"Ben!"

The Boltons turned together upon hearing a familiar voice over the constant babble and soft orchestra music playing around them. Ben felt his jaw drop as he saw Monique walk towards them, decked in a black mermaid-styled gown with one shoulder exposed. She wore long gloves that reached to her elbows and shimmering high heels, while her usually spiky black hair had been tamed and combed down, allowing her chandelier-like diamond earning to dance freely by her cheeks. In her hands she held her own simple domino mask.

"M-Mo-nique?" choked Ben.

"Don't you look handsome?" Monique winked, kissing his cheek chastely before hugging the other members of the family. "It's so good to see you all! I can't wait to announce the results of the auditions tonight, too – I think you'll all be pleased."

"When will you announce them?" Rose asked, her face aglow.

"In about fifteen minutes, we're just waiting for a few more guests to come in," Monique reassured her with a huge smile.

"Where's Erik?" Riley asked, looking from side to side in hopes of finding the man.

"He's here, somewhere," she reassured them. Linking arms with Ben, Monique sent him a radiant smile. "Walk with me?"

"Uh…huh," he nodded stupidly, going off with her at once.

"I better keep an eye on them," Riley rolled his eyes before trailing after the couple, sending his aunts into a frenzy of laughter.

"Gotta love him," Melody shook her head, still holding her stomach as she laughed in mirth.

"Yeah, he's something else."

"Tom!" Rose cried, her eyes glistening as he approached them with a wide smile. He was dressed smartly in his black tuxedo, a splash of color added through the rose he wore on his lapel that matched his crimson, dragon-styled mask. "You look great!"

"So do you," he replied, his eyes shining with adoration and enchantment. Glancing at Melody, he grinned sheepishly as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised a knowing eyebrow at him. "Uh, hey, Mel. You look fantastic."

"Hm-mh. Just cut to the chase, Romeo, and ask her to dance already," she smirked, waggling her fingers at them before turning on her heel and walking away.

"Mel-!" Rose cried out, blushing as she saw Tom offer his hand to her.

"I guess I better take her advice…may I have this dance?" he asked, shyly bowing his head to her.

Her heart was sent fluttering as she slipped her hand into his. "You may."

**~OG~**

Melody weaved her way between the masses, her sights set on the grand staircase. There was something about it in this different setting that drew her closer…but what was it…?

"Look at what the cat dragged in."

It took everything in Melody not to retch as she recognized the sound of Dolores's irritating voice just behind her. _"Ignore her, just ignore her-"_

"What's the matter? Did your tongue fall out from singing too much yesterday?" she sneered, coming up to her side. "I can't believe they let you in, Melody. I think we all know who's going to get a spot in the Show-"

A blast of flame and smoke exploded near the railing of the staircase, a tall figure's silhouette showing through the barrier of smoking fire. Screams and gasps of awe filled the room as the newcomer stepped through the gray air, his countenance stunning and frightening to behold.

"Oh my God," Dolores gaped, her jaw hitting the floor. "What an entrance!"

"It's him," Melody whispered, captivated by the sight of the man.

He appeared to tower over all, especially in his massive, trailing cloak and large, plumed, wide-brimmed hat. He was dressed in the finest fabrics, all of which were red of a shining, dark hue, his boots polished to reflect his own ghastly face. His face was not visible as it was covered by a skeletal mask, a grim sight as he seemed to smile horridly at the crowd. As he drew closer, he paused a moment, sensing others close by. He spun around, glaring at the curious guests, just to make sure they would not come any nearer. In doing so, Melody caught a glimpse of the fanciful, embroidered letters on his cape, reading "Do Not Touch Me! I am the Red Death, Stalking Abroad!"

A drunken, slurred laugh snapped her attention away from the Red Death, causing her eyes to widen as she saw a man stumble towards the staircase, pointing mockingly at the red figure. "Death?! He says he's – hic! – death!" He laughed once more, his hand stretched wide open to grab a fistful of the fabric. Faster than a cobra, the Red Death turned and gripped the offender's hand, glaring down mercilessly as he watched the drunk squirm and writhe, his eyes bulging in pain.

"I _am_," he assured him in a hiss, casting him aside without a second glance as he continued down the steps.

"Holy…" Dolores whispered, frozen in fear at the figure.

His head suddenly snapped up, his ember eyes glowing as they rested upon the two young women. Melody panicked, spinning away and covering her face with the mask as best as she could. She could sense his footsteps as he came closer, closer…

She tensed at the touch of a gloved hand upon her bare shoulder but did not flinch, holding her breath as she let him turn her around so that they might face one another.

"Oh my God!" Dolores muttered, her face pale as she watched the two figures look into each other's eyes.

"You shall be meeting him shortly if you do not vanish in the blink of an eye," the Red Death growled, casting her a wicked look. Nodding in satisfaction as she scurried away at once, he swept his massive hat from his head and bowed so deeply to Melody that his head nearly grazed the floor. "_Mademoiselle_, may I have this dance?"

Star struck, she stood there a moment, processing what he had said, before regaining her senses and answering with a modest curtsy. "You may," she said softly, watching him erect himself and place his hat upon his head. His golden eyes seemed to glisten now – not the same malicious glow he had moments earlier with the drunk and Dolores…they were gentle and beckoning as he offered her his hand and waited for her to slip hers into his. She said nothing as he led her away to the floor, feeling all eyes upon them. It seemed that all was still until they arrived at the center of the room, the first notes of _"Danse Macabre"_ flitting over their heads. Taking her in his arms, the Red Death led her on, his trailing cape swirling around the two of them as they moved in time. Little by little, others joined in and danced along, though they made certain to keep their distance.

"You look…breathtaking," he told her, seemingly hesitant.

She blushed as she muttered her thanks. "You look…impressive. Where did you find this dress for me?"

"I had it saved and thought of you when I found it," he admitted. It wasn't until now that Melody bothered to notice that the mask he wore had a hinge on either side of his face, enabling the jaw portion of the skull mask to move with his own jaw as he spoke. She was about to comment on it when she remembered what he had said about her gown.

"How did you get my measurements?" she asked, casting him a doubtful look.

He laughed, amused by her reaction. "I assure you I did nothing inappropriate. I had a peek in your closet last night when I left you home. I had this gown saved thought it would suit you."

"You just have dresses lying around your place?" she asked, a smirk growing on her lips.

"It was saved from another time," he answered quietly, his eyes glazing over for a moment before his attention snapped back to her. "Never mind that. You have questions."

"I do…but I thought you didn't want me in on this whole…thing."

"No, I didn't," he admitted, his eyes moving away from her face in shame until she squeezed his hand. Raising his gaze to meet hers once more, he said, "I thought this would be best, but now…I'm not so certain anymore."

She tilted her head, her brows furrowing at his words. "What do you mean…?"

The Opera Ghost heaved a sigh, shaking his head as he slowly came to a halt, his hands removed from her grasp. "Melody…you wanted the truth…and in order for things to make sense, I must tell you…I must tell you who I am."

"I know who you are," she reassured him softly, her eyes glistening with tears as she realized what he trying to say.

He shook his head once more. "No, you don't…you've known me since you first arrived in Paris. I'm-"

"Erik," she whispered, reaching up to touch his masked cheek.

His eyes widened as she said his name. "How did you-?!"

"The other night when we were invited to your house for dinner…and then late at night, you burst through my window and took back the files?" she admitted sheepishly, removing her hand from his face in order to wring her hands nervously. "…I'd had inklings before, suspicions, really, but once I read the files…it made sense." She bit her lip, watching his face as she waited for a reaction. Any moment now, he would shout at her, berate her, take a menacing step towards her while his eyes would burn like coals…

…or he would release another sigh and shake his head at her yet again, a wry smile forming on his lips as he continued to gaze at her. "Somehow, I knew…and yet, I kept myself in denial." Taking her hands into his, he pleaded, "Can you forgive me? For not telling you sooner?"

"Of course I can forgive you," she answered firmly. "But why would you want to be in denial about me knowing the truth about your family?"

"I don't care that you know about my family, Melody," he explained, bowing his head. "…I just didn't want you to see my face…my _real_ face."

She gave a short laugh, a grin growing onto her beautiful lips. "Why would your real face ever bother me, Erik-?"

"You don't understand," he said fiercely, his eyes meeting hers once more, stunning her to silence. "My face doesn't look like anything you could ever imagine. My background is most certainly nothing like the Lloyd Webber musical that people are so familiar with…when Leroux wrote that my great-great-grandfather had a corpse's face, he meant it…and I've inherited it. My face is what nightmares are made of – it's no exaggeration. I've been trying to distance myself from you for that very reason, but every time I try to convince myself that I can live without seeing you…I…" His words died as his voice evaporated, his own golden orbs glistening with forming tears.

"Erik," she whispered once more, placing both hands on his face, standing on the tips of her toes so that their noses would touch. "Face or no face, I want to be there with you…for you…I want to be at your side for anything…please believe me-" She gasped as his arms wrapped around her without warning, drawing her so close that their lips were a breath away from each other's. Her pulse was pounding madly within her body, her heart crying out for her to claim his mouth. Closing her eyes, she stretched her neck…

"Ladies and gentlemen! May we have your attention for just a few minutes?!"

Both Erik and Melody froze, their eyes opening simultaneously as their heads turned to see both Ben and Monique upon the left balcony beside the grand staircase. "We'd like to thank you for attending our little party," Monique went on into her microphone once the people in the great room had settled down. "I have wonderful news – we have in our hands the official listing of those selected by our panel of judges to be in our Showcase!" She waved the envelope in the air, earning applause and cheers from the crowd below before handing the slip over to Ben to rip it open. Holding the mike for Ben, she let him read the names aloud.

"For our Japanese troop, please congratulate…" Ben began.

Melody felt a twinge of guilt as she anxiously tapped her foot, uninterested in what her brother had to say. Aside from that, she was now a bundle of nerves now that she remembered why they were even there that evening. "Erik," she started, waiting for the crowd to settle before trying to speak again. "Couldn't we go somewhere else?"

"Don't you want to hear the results?" Erik asked, cocking his head in curiosity. When she shook her head vehemently, his brows began to knit together, only to have something click in the back of his mind. "Ah…I see," he murmured, a smile growing on his lips as he tucked his fingers under her chin and gently forced her to look him in the eye. "I may have said this before, Melody, but you have a very unusual sense of self-worth."

"It's low self-esteem, actually, and it's only when it comes to singing," she corrected him, her cheeks still very pink. "Please, Erik-" She stopped, waiting as he untied her mask and cautiously pulled it off to reveal her face. "Erik?"

Leaning in once more, he opened his mouth to speak, hesitant for a moment. "Before we go, Melody, I…I want to tell you-"

"-Last but not least, our troop representing the U.S.A!" Ben grinned, earning cheers from the American performers that had attended the party. "Please congratulate…"

"What is it?" Melody asked, fighting to ignore her brother's announcement and focus on the man in front of her.

"I-"

"Nolan Christianson!"

"Never mind," Erik shook his head. "Perhaps later."

"Harvey Walker!"

"Erik," she pleaded, taking hold of his hands once more.

"Tom Sawyer-Garcia!"

"Come, let's go," he insisted, wrapping his arm around her, making a motion with his arm to move.

"Rose Bolton!"

"Rose?!" Melody gasped, stopping in her tracks. Her eyes sparkled with pride at the news, her face lighting up. "Oh, Erik! I have to find-!"

"And Melody Bolton! Congratulations, everyone!"


End file.
